Remnant's Emperor
by death korp commissinar
Summary: After Dying the god-emperor of mankind finds himself in a whole new world, much different from the imperium he had left behind. Here he meets teenagers who fight demons with strange weaponry and strange customs. How will the fate of Remnant unfold now that the universe's most powerful man is upon it?
1. Chapter 1

"So this is how it feels to die." He said as he felt the golden throne becoming rapidly weaker and weaker by the minute." Strange. I always imagined it more… dramatic and saddening." The Emperor said as he watched the army of tech priests and servitors attempt to halt the Emperor's inevitable Demise.

" Tech priest. Send word of the golden throne's failure to mars and any other imperium forge world. We will not let the our holy lord die today!" a custodian yelled as he carried equipment to the busy tech priests." I find it deeply saddening that I didn't die being surrounded by my sons for one last time. But still.. It is very touching that all of you are working to save me but.." The emperor said as he paused to watch a servitor carry a plasma battery by.

" My death is inevitable. Even if you save me today, what will happen tomorrow? Or the next day? Or the next?" He said to the custodian." Our lord, please do not speak like that. Who else will guide us through the warp? Who else will shine his holy light across the stars? Who else will lead us?" The custodian said as he helped a tech priest connect the plasma battery to the throne. Suddenly a light appeared in the middle of the room revealing a eldar farseer and her ranger bodyguards.

" Witch! Have you come to watch our holy emperor die before you like the countless others?" The custodian aid as he raised his bolter in order to defend his holiness. The farseer gave him no heed and walked towards the throne and surprisingly keeled before it." Emperor of mankind, the Eldar wish to propose an alliance to halt the approaching black crusade for the 16th time. Will you take up arms with us?" The farseer asked the emperor." noble farseer i wish to propose a permanent alliance, one that will last until the last star in the universe dies. I wish to make the imperium of man and the Eldar have peace between them. There has been too much blood shed between our races. Do you accept?" The Emperor said as he felt the energy that had kept him alive for many millenniums slowly fade.

The farseer quickly agreed to this permanent alliance, but was troubled." Why do you propose the alliance now?" The farseer asked as she slowly stood to meet the emperor's holy gaze." I am dying, farseer. The golden throne has finally failed me. If i truly needed i could save myself at any time, but no. By doing so i would simply put humanity at risk of the great enemy or worse." The emperor explained as the room began to slowly glow with a golden light.

" I shall grant humanity three last gifts before I die. Each will help protect it from the forces of chaos and any other exterior threat that threatens the imperium. The first gift is the return of the loyal primarchs that still walk among us. They shall provide protection and leadership in the dark time ahead. The second gift shall be a new emperor. Custodian, you have served me well for the past millennium. You have shown passion for the imperium and expert leadership skills. The last gift i give you is the warp closing." the emperor said as the golden glow became blinding.

" good bye my children. Take care." the Emperor said as he released the last of his power and energy towards the eye of terror in a blinding golden light. In all of a mere moment it was all gone. The universe stood still looking towards where the eye of terror once stood.

Enraged the remaining forces of chaos quickly launched a full fleet towards holy Terra." My lord... As you command, i shall obey your last order." The Custodian said as he slowly stood and began issuing orders to prepare for the massive chaos fleet that was approaching slowly towards Terra." He sacrificed himself to save his people. Even when he could've saved himself. He truly was worthy of the title emperor of mankind." The farseer thought as she quickly ordered her ranger escort to contact the eldar fleet for support in the defense of their now lifelong ally.

The Emperor sat up with a start to find himself in a field of green grass." So this is the after life." He thought as he stood up. Walking over to a tree he sat down underneath it." this is peaceful." He thought as he looked up towards the sky watching a blackbird fly high up in the sky towards an unknown location. The Emperor sighed with relief as he closed his eyes to take a well deserved rest. A loud screech of a bird was heard causing the Emperor to wake from his nap.

" I guess even in the afterlife they still have annoying birds." The Emperor said to himself as he looked up into the sky to see a nevermore." Holy shit that's a big bird. And is that? Is that a child on it?" the emperor said watching the nevermore slowly glided down to earth.

The emperor's fatherly instincts kicked in causing him to run towards where the giant bird fell in order to save the child. As he ran he summoned his holy golden armor and his sword of heavenly fire. He thundered past what appeared to be a large group of children, all wielding strange weapons, and towards the circling nevermore.

The nevermore saw a distracted girl in a red cloak watching the new fighter in his glistening golden armor running towards her and released a barrage of razor sharp feathers down. Ruby watched as the golden man ran towards her yelling something in a language she didn't understand." Ruby! Look out!" yelled Yang causing Ruby to turn and see a feather projectile a foot away from her face. Ruby closed her eyes as she crouched down knowing there was no time to dodge the feather." This is how i die," Ruby thought," Not even the first mission and i die due to me being careless. Yang's going to blame herself , Dad's going to have no one to share cookies with, and.. And.." Ruby waited for the impact of the feather. It never came.

Ruby slowly looked up to see the golden man holding the object of her demise three inches above her head. Ruby quickly moved out of the way as the man hurled the heavy feather to the side and then said something to her in his odd language before he picked up his sword. The sword lit on fire as the man charged into the mass of grim beowolves that were drawn by the sound of the fighting. He proceeded to hack and slash as he went charging into the horde." Who is that?" Nora asked Yang as they watched in awe as he slashed a Ursa with his clawed gauntlet decapitating its head.

The slaughter lasted a total of ten minutes as the Emperor slew every single demon like creature he could find. Once satisfied the emperor sheathed his blade and walked back towards the children." Greetings. May i enquirer where i am?" the emperor asked. A blonde haired girl stepped forward and said something in a language he didn't recognize.

" i do not realize that language. Do any of you speak high or low Gothic? No? English perhaps? No. seriously? Fine let's try German i guess." the Emperor said thinking out loud as he tried a multitude of languages. Weiss perked up when she heard the man begin asking if any of them spoke this language." Ja." Weiss said." Oh thank me. Finally a language one of you understands. Where am I? Because i refuse to believe this is what the afterlife is like." The emperor said in fluent German." You are on remnant sir. What is your name Mr?" Weiss asked as the group walked towards the cliffs.

Blake watched curiously as the golden man replied causing Weiss's face went a shade paler and she stopped talking. Goodwitch and Ozpin stood waiting for the students to arrive on top of the cliff.

"who's that?" Goodwitch asked Ozpin who was in the middle of a big gulp of coffee. Lowering the mug Ozpin saw a giant man covered in golden armor, which seemed to glow golden light. Ozpin spat out his coffee soaking a nearby student." children get away from that man!" Goodwitch said as she assaulted the emperor with her semblance.

For a minute the Emperor was actually impressed by the mere fact that the people of this planet could actual harness their soul and use it to fight the demons of this world. But alas none of them were as strong as the Emperor himself, due to the fact he had been holding the chaos gods back for over ten millennium. The Emperor quickly broke free of Goodwitch's grip and returned the favor. Slowly Goodwitch rose into the air by a strong invisible force.

" Ozpin. Help." Goodwitch said as she attempted to break free. Ozpin nodded and attempted to enter the man's mind. Ozpin expected a lot more resistance from this man but surprisingly he seemed to welcome Ozpin into his mind. As Ozpin looked through the man's memories he came across one that seemed to have lasted for ten thousand years. It was of a skeleton sitting on a golden throne in a golden room. As Ozpin exited the man's mind he immediately collapsed due to the strain on his mind. Ozpin slowly stood up with the help of his cane and cleared his throat.

." Well, Mr. Emperor sir. I can see that you are older and definitely stronger than anything we have ever seen. I am extremely sorry but this isn't the after life. Since you have nothing to do now, i think it would be beneficial for all of us if you were to become a teacher at Beacon." Ozpin said as they walked hastily back to beacon." I agree. That would be beneficial for all of us in the long run." The Emperor said with perfect pronunciation and grammar." What how? You were speaking the language of Atlas a minute ago!" Weiss said stunned.

" Mind reading is a two way street . Now come Emperor, let us get you ready for your initiation duel tomorrow." Goodwitch said. Weiss was left standing with the rest of the students trying to figure out what had just occurred. As the Emperor walked down the halls towards Ozpin's office he noticed students holding out rectangular objects that emitted flashes." Professor, what are those?" The Emperor asked Goodwitch as the walked." Those? Those are called scrolls. The take pictures, videos, can call people, and many other things. Why?" Goodwitch asked as they entered the elevator.

" I have never seen anything like them in my many years of living i have never seen anything like them." The Emperor said as the doors closed and the elevator slowly but surely made its way to the top of the tower. Weiss sat in her team's dorm thinking about what the golden armor clad man had said." he was the god-emperor of mankind?" Weiss said thinking out loud catching the attention of Yang." God-emperor of mankind? I don't remember having a king with god like powers commanding me." Yang said causing Weiss to rage a bit." No you dolt! I'm talking the man from the forest. He said he was the god-emperor of mankind." Weiss said back.

" Maybe he is. He does look like the royal type." Ruby said as she climbed into bed." Ugh. Blake what do you think?" Weiss asked causing Ruby and Yang to turn to look at Blake causing her to retreat further behind her book." I don't know. Maybe he is." Blake said causing Weiss to grow infuriated and jump out of bed and walk out the door in her night gown." Where are you going?" Ruby yelled as she and Yang ran after her." I'm going to talk to our ' god-emperor'." Weiss said as she angrily walked towards the guest dorms located at the end of the hall.

Weiss stopped in front of the dorm that the golden man was staying in," Am i really going to yell at a grown man who calls himself god-emperor in my night gown?" Weiss thought as she looked around in the empty hallway to see Ruby and Yang hiding around the corner. Weiss sighed and knocked on the door. Weiss waited five second, no response. Weiss repeated the action again only this time louder. Still no response. Weiss at this point was fuming about the fact that the occupant of the room was refusing to answer the door.

Weiss drew her sword and sent a fire charge crashing into the door. Weiss entered the room to find everything was coated in a golden light and in the center was a golden throne with the Emperor sitting upon it sleeping." Hey! So called Emperor. Wake up!" Weiss yelled as she took a step forward. Suddenly two armored figures materialized out of thin air and lowered their spears to stop her from approaching the sleeping man. The Emperor slowly woke from his slumber to find Weiss, Ruby, and Yang all sitting in the middle of his room surrounded by two ghostly custodians.

" Custodians. Enough. They are not here to harm me." The Emperor said as he slowly stood up from his golden throne. The ghostly custodians bowed and vanished right before the three members of rwby's eyes. The Emperor walked over to a nearby table and poured himself a glass of water before turning to the blushing girls." I sincerely hope you had a reason for crashing in my door besides you wanting to see me in my pajamas." The Emperor said as he looked at the blushing girls faces.

" Yes… yes we did. Go on Weiss ask him your question." Stammered Ruby feeling slightly embarrassed by the fact they had broken into a man's bedroom while he was sleeping. Weiss slowly stood and attempted to look the Emperor in the eye, but failed due to the Emperor being significantly taller, and asked in a demanding tone," Why are you called the god- emperor of mankind?" The Emperor simply laughed at this causing both Ruby and Yang to feel slightly less uncomfortable.

" you'll just have to wait until tomorrow." the Emperor said as he led the three teenage girls to the door." Wait Mr. Emperor sir?" Ruby asked before they left," Why were you sleeping sitting in that golden chair instead of in a bed?" The Emperor looked back with a saddening gaze towards the golden throne." I guess old habits die hard Ruby. I sat upon a chair exactly like that for a very long time, so i guess it's simply become natural to me now." The Emperor said before he closed the door and went back to sit upon the throne." Maybe she's right. I need to get a bed." The Emperor thought as he sat back down on the throne and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the large amount of support for the story it will continue. please enjoy!

* * *

As the sun slowly rose up into the sky General Ironwood and his strategist made their way up the stairs of beacons front entrance. Ironwood stopped and looked up at the old academy's aged appearance. The walls and doors were worn down by the elements but still looked as if it was only built yesterday. Ironwood resumed his quick pace while he was thinking about the reason that Ozpin had summoned him here." What could he have meant by god like powers?" Ironwood thought. Suddenly ironwood ran into a person and fell over." I apologize. I wasn't looking where i was going." Ironwood's voice trailed off as he looked up at the giant man he had just bumped into.

" It's alright. Accidents happen." The man said extending a helping hand down to help Ironwood up. Ironwood accepted the kind man's helping hand and was lifted up from the ground.

Ironwood was about to ask what the man's name was, but was interrupted by a small red cloak wearing girl." Mr. Emperor! Come on, we are going to miss breakfast!" The girl cried as she grabbed the man's hand and dragged him away. As Ironwood watched the man being lead away he noticed that he had a short of... Holy glow to him.

" Wasn't our 'godlike person' called the god-emperor sir?" Winter asked as they resumed their walk towards Ozpin's office." Yes that would be the correct name. But, does that man seem godly to you? He does seem to have a golden light surrounding him, but other than that nothing seems to be proving he is god like.

" Ironwood said as they stepped into the elevator." Maybe we will see later during the initiation." Ironwood added before the elevator doors closed with a mechanical thud." What do you mean you've never eaten pancakes?" Nora cried as the Emperor sat looking at the pancakes with a sceptical look.

" They're not going to kill you if you try them." Yang giggled as she watched the Emperor cut a piece and put it into his mouth. A burst of flavors filled the Emperors mouth as soon as the pancake touched his tongue causing him to wolf down the rest of his pancakes.

Nora beamed with pride," Nothing beats delicious power of pancakes." The Emperor smiled and looked at his wrist where a watch mantalized." I thank you for the food but i must be leaving to compete in my initiation round. Wish me luck." The Emperor said as he mantilized his golden armor on him.

The Emperor began walking towards the door but was stopped by Blake tapping on his arm." Yes Blake?" He said as he turned round to face her." Is that your semblance? Making objects appear out of thin air?" Blake asked as she began to walk towards the auditorium.

The Emperor began walking again easily catching up to her with his long strides." No. That is not my semblance." He laughed leaving a very confused Blake behind him as he walked through the auditorium doors. Inside he found the place was absolutely packed with students, teachers, and other people wanting to see the man with god like abilities.

" Welcome everyone. Settle down, settle down. Here today we will be adding a new teacher amongst the ranks of professors here at Beacon. He will be taking a few of your classes though due to him not coming from around here. So please give a warm welcome to ." Mr. Port said as he signaled for the Emperor to come onto the stage.

As the Emperor Walked onto the stage he noticed that the room went dead silent." Hello students, teachers, and other officials. My name is Simply Emperor because i sincerely don't you want to call me my full title. I sincerely look forward to training with you all." The Emperor said," Any questions for me before we begin?"

A group of hands immediately shot up." Yes, you there in the front row. What is your question?" The Emperor asked." What is your full title?" The rabbit eared student asked." My full title is the god-emperor of mankind, lord of Terra, and ruler of the Imperium of man." The Emperor said as he watched the room grow restless. The next student asked," What is the imperium of man?" The Emperor chuckled a bit before he spoke," The Imperium of man is the largest spacefaring empire there is. It's military forces are divided into multiple branches. The imperial navy, imperial guard, adeptus astartes, and adeptus mechanicus are just a few. It has superior weaponry and machines that make yours look like things built by cavemen."

The Emperor grew depressed for a mere moment after answering that question as he thought about how he could never get back to his precious empire." Mr. Emperor sir? What are Adeptus Astartes?" Asked a girl with a pair sunglasses and a beret asked causing the emperor to snap out of his mind set." They are modified super soldiers if you will. There are multiple chapters of them fighting around the universe to protect humanity from multiple threats. And technically they are also my grandchildren." The Emperor said before he stepped away from the mike and entered the combat arena.

" Alright everyone settle down, settle down. I'm sure he'll answer your questions if you up for his class. Anyway in the right corner we have team rwby, winter schnee, and general Ironwood. In the left corner we have The Emperor." The board lit up showing everyone's aura levels. Everything was normal until the Emperor's aura appeared on the board. The Board simply showed that the Emperor had a billion aura points causing everyone including Ozpin to stare in pure awe.

" That's not possible. The board must be broken. There is no way that is possible." Goodwitch said. Ozpin looked at the board and said," The board surprisingly isn't broken. He literally has over a billion aura points. Fascinating." Goodwitch turned to Ozpin with a horrified look on her face.

" So because of that you sent two military personnel and a team of inexperienced huntresses to fight him?"" it's fine" Ozpin replied as he watched the Emperor's sword ignite with holy flame." He has a freaking sword that's on fire! How is this fair?" Goodwitch shouted at Ozpin.

" Actually i see your point. Emperor! Could you fight only with your ability please? We want to see what you can do in semblance combat." Ozpin shouted to the Emperor. The Emperor nodded in agreement, due to the fact he wanted to see what he could do with this ' semblance' of his, as he walked over to Ozpin a thought appeared in his mind." yes that would be most amusing." he thought as he handed his sword to Goodwitch and leaned over and whispered something to Ozpin, so quietly that not even the Fanus in the room could hear what he said.

" Sure, sure. That would be humorous to watch." Ozpin laughed as he thought about the look on Ironwood's face." Do it." Ozpin said with a sly look in his eye. The Emperor left the arena and later returned wearing some pants, a t-shirt that had the imperium's symbol on it, and a pair of reading glasses, and a pair of loafers. With him he brought a folding chair and a copy of today's paper. As he entered the arena once again he set up the folding chair and sat down. Ironwood gave Winter a questionable look as the Emperor opened up the paper and began to read the headlines.

The buzzer sounded forcing Ironwood, Winter, and team rwby to begin running forward only to run head first into a wall of golden light." What the?" Ironwood said as he touched the wall. Ruby lowered crescent rose and morphed it into it's sniper rifle form." Stand back. Things are about to get messy." Ruby said as she began unloading her clip into the wall of light. Soon everyone was firing their weapons into the wall causing it to slowly crack. Finally it disappeared but at the cost of most of their ammunition." Alright golden boy time to de-throne you." Yang said as she bashed her gauntlets together.

The Emperor finally stood and closed his paper, placing it upon the chair." Yang, do you know what soldiers of the imperium yell as they charge into battle? They always yell for the emperor. So, for the emperor Yang. For the emperor." The Emperor said as he snapped his fingers. Yang looked at him with a confused glare but noticed the ground began to tremble as if a army was marching exactly where she was standing. Suddenly a battle cry was heard. Low at first slowly growing louder and louder until everyone in the room could hear it.

" FOR THE EMPEROR!" It cried. Dozens of ghostly golden figures wielding lasguns fixed with bayonets charged forward hitting the group of fighters like a freight train. Yang shot the her remaining ammunition into the massive horde of ghostly figures. Surprisingly the figures disappeared as soon as the shots hit them, but for every one 'killed' five more took its place. Ironwood watched as the entire team of rwby was practically wiped out by this single attack.

Redoubling his efforts Ironwood ran towards the Emperor, getting within mere feet of him before he was knocked back by a blue armored figure. Ironwood rose up from the ground and fired his revolver at the armored giant hoping for it to disappear like the others. Instead of disappearing the armored giant lowered a canon size gun to Ironwood's chest and fired three shots causing Ironwood's aura to drop to 5%.

All that remained was the Emperor, The group of ghostly guards men, the ghost ultramarine, and Winter." Can't you do anything other than hide behind your ghosts?" Winter yelled as she raised her blade ready to strike. The Emperor nodded at this and turned to his ghostly warriors," Even in death you have served your Emperor. I thank you. You may now rest knowing you have fulfilled your duty." The Ghostly soldiers bowed or saluted and then vanished in a golden light. Winter charged forward towards the Emperor slowly picking up speed as she ran. The Emperor on the other hand summoned his clawed armored gauntlet and prepared himself for the atlas strategist's attack. The attack came as the Emperor expected it to. lighting fast, no error ever made, and swift.

Winter stabbed her blade towards his abdomen, but was deflected by the gauntlet. She tried again at his chest, once again deflected. Finally in desperation she aimed for his head. Winter looked away towards Ironwood for a mere moment when she suddenly felt her blade hit something hard." Finally a hit!" She thought was she jumped backwards away from the Emperor." And you thought we wouldn't be able to hit you." Winter said gloating. Slowly the room was filled with laughter." You didn't hit me." Laughed the Emperor as he pointed to the left of him.

Winter slowly turned left to find a inquisitor smoking a cigar with his sword drawn to protect his sworn leader's face from the attack." You said you wouldn't summon any more of your ghosts you liar!" Winter said as she raised her blade once more." I didn't. You see all of the military forces, past and present, swear their loyalty to me. Meaning that even after they die they will still fight to protect me and the Imperium." The Emperor said as he as he blocked another attack from Winter.

" I've learnt all i need to know from this fight about Auras. Time to end this." The Emperor said abruptly as he threw Winter across the arena. A golden Chainsaw sword appeared into the Emperor's hand causing Winter to step back a bit." What are you?" She said as the Emperor slowly walked towards her revving the chainsaw sword." I'm the Emperor of mankind." He said a he brought the chainsaw sword down cutting Winter's sword clean in half. The buzzer sounded signaling the Emperor's victory. The crowd of professors and students cheered wildly as the Emperor took a small bow and went to go help Ironwood, Winter, and team rwby to the clinic

." There's no way that's possible. Those attacks are too overpowering." Weiss said as she walked painfully down to the clinic." You could say that it was god like, eh Weiss?" Yang said as she leaned on the Emperor's shoulder for support." Mr. Emperor what were those things? Were they ghosts?" Ruby asked as she walked beside Blake." Those were imperial guardsmen, a ultramarine, and a inquisitor." The Emperor said as he helped Yang into the clinic." I guess you could call them ghosts if that helps you sleep better at night." He said before he left.

As soon as he was gone Ironwood spoke," So we all agree that those were ghosts?" A chorus of agreements were heard throughout the room causing Ruby to get a little curious." Sis did you see the ghosts from yesterday?" Ruby asked. Yang sat for a moment before replying," No i didn't. Strange. I was sure they would appear when Winter attacked him, but instead that guy with the cigar appeared and block the attack with his sword." Winter,Ironwood, and Blake all perked up at this.

" Other ghosts? What did they look like?" Winter said perking up at the mention of more ghost like beings working for the Emperor." Yea, when we entered the room and found him sleeping on a golden chair two guys clad in golden armor and carrying weird looking spears appeared. I think he called them custodians." Weiss said remembering the moment that had occurred the night before.

" we could ask him what custodians are." Blake said as the entire team of rwby walked out of the clinic an hour later." Or we could spy on him." Yang said as they turned the corner to find the Emperor talking to someone." and I want you to make sure that the room has the standard imperial touch. Aquilas everywhere and a hint of gold wouldn't hurt." " at once my lord." Replied a mechanical voice as both it and the Emperor entered the arena room leaving team rwby in the empty hallway." Perhaps we can sneak in after him." Suggested Ruby as she looked back at the entrance to find two scary looking giants in red armor with a nevermore symbol on their shoulder guarding the door.

" Maybe not." Said Weiss as they turned to head back to the dorms. The very next day everyone filed into the arena waiting to see what their new combat teacher would be like. Inside the entire room, from ceiling to floor there was gold paint. There were posters on the walls that said," The imperial guard needs you" or " The Imperial navy needs your help" And so on. In the middle of the room was the fighting ring. The old stone floor was removed and replaced with metal and it had the imperial double headed eagle symbol in the middle of it. Blake also noticed multiple banners with symbols ranging from a angry face to a nevermore line the " Someone's been busy." Yang said as she sat down in one of the desks.

Ruby sat down and looked where the teacher's desk use to be. There sat the golden throne that the Emperor had in his room." Yang look, it's that throne from the other night." Ruby said causing Yang to form a sinister plan in her mind. Yang slowly stood and walked down towards the throne with a sly smile forming on her face." Yang. Don't." Blake said as Yang stood in front of the throne and slowly began to sit down. Suddenly the room grew darker and behind Yang she heard the sound of unholy screams of demons dying echoing throughout the room. Yang turned around abruptly to find a black portal forming behind her. Terrified she took a step away from the throne. The screams slowly died down and the black portal closed revealing a wraith like figure clad in black armor.

The room slowly began to fill with fear. It wasn't the black armor they were afraid of, nor the portal that seemed to cover that covered it. It was the screams of demons dying and black cross that was upon the figure's shoulder that scared them the most." it bears the same mark as the banner." Thought Blake s the figure stepped out of the portal.

Yang couldn't move at all when the figure approached her, she could feel the unforgiving cold closing in on her as the figure approached., The figure stopped a foot away from Yang and lowered its gun to her head causing tears to well up in her eyes. In the nick of time the doors flew open and the Emperor came bursting in." Templar stop this action immediately. She is no threat, just a student that decided it would be funny to sit in the throne!" The Emperor said as he quickly walked towards Yang and the armored figure.

The dark Templar lowered its gun and turned towards the Emperor." My lord. This peasant chose to approach the golden throne. I thought it would be best if I… eradicated them." The Templar said in a deep and threatening voice. The Emperor sighed and placed his hand upon the Templar's shoulder.

" She isn't a threat at all. Would I ever lie to you? These humans and humans lack the weapons, troops, and psychic power to even pose a small threat to the Imperium or even me." Said the Emperor as he gestured towards the large group of panicked students." very well then my lord.. Wait is that a abhuman?! I shall exterminate you and your kind from this planet! You are not worthy of the Emperor's presence foul scum." The Templar said as he moved his bolter away from Yang and towards Velvet.

" ENOUGH!" The Emperor yelled causing the golden glow of the room to grow brighter blinding the students. The Templar immediately knelt down on his knees." I beg for forgiveness my lord. It was a mere mistake, after how i died fighting mutants, i was filled with hatred towards them. It will not happen again." The Templar said as he begged for forgiveness for his bunder. The light slowly faded allowing everyone to see The Emperor standing over the Templar, looking down upon it with a disappointed and saddened gaze.

" So this is what my astartes have become." He sighed." Very well then. You are forgive for this blunder. Please leave me now." The Emperor said. The Templar slowly stood and saluted before disappearing back through the Black portal." I am really beginning to become tired of all of the ghosts." The Emperor said as he turned to his class." Good morning class today we will be learning about the use of range weaponry in a combat situation. Now who can tell me what is the most common gun used in all of Remnant?"

In a cave located near Minstrel a sly voice could be heard laughing as it watched the Emperor teach the class." Oh mighty Emperor, how low you have fallen from Godlike to teacher. Soon even this world will fall to the power of Slaanesh!" The youngest Chaos god laughed as they turned away from their small portal and looked at the shattered moon." Soon this world will bow to me and me alone." They though as the shattered moon rose into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again. Heres the next chapter of the series, which i do hope you are enjoying. enjoy.**

* * *

The Emperor walked down the hallway towards the student dorms." What could possibly be causing such a racket that even Ozpin could hear it from his office" He wondered out loud. He stopped outside the dorm of rwby and heard two things, one was suspected the other was unpleasant. What he expected was the sounds of a pillow fight.

What he found disturbing were the three male voices inside the room." Alright what in the name of holy Terra is going on?" The Emperor asked as he opened the door. Then Suddenly( **Que Jojo pillar men theme)"** Greetings my lord." A almost naked custodian said as him and his other two friends knelt before the Emperor.

The Emperor face palmed creating a sound that could be heard throughout the school." What are YOU three doing here?" The Emperor asked causing Blake to look up from her makeshift blanket fort." Well my glorious lord. We went through the web way portal in the imperial palace and appeared in this room. I must say my abs are quivering at the sound of your mighty voice." The lead custodian said.

The Emperor sighed and walked out of the room followed by his three custodians towards Ozpin's office to explain why there were three muscular almost naked men in his school." Where are we going my glorious lord?" karstodes asked as they got into the elevator." We are going to meet the person who owns this school to explain WHY there are three naked men in his school." The Emperor said as he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

" But my lord we are not naked.. That means there are someone else is running through the school naked! Come brothers let us prove our worthiness to our glorious lord!" Whammudes said as he literally slid out of the elevator followed by other custodians." Get back here!" The Emperor said as he grabbed Custodisi's shoulder, but due to the oil his grip slipped. "Holy shit! These guys…. Why couldn't they have just stayed back on Terra, far away from me?" The Emperor said as the elevator went up to Ozpin's office.

" Brothers i have found the portal!" Custodisi said causing the other two to appear behind him. There before them sat the portal they had com through in the middle of the hallway.

" what a weird place for a portal to appear." Karstodes said as he turned around to find the Emperor and two angry looking bright yellow clad ghost Astartes behind them." My glorious lord, who are these two Astarte and are those power feet? Wait. Are those Astarte from the chapter.." Custodisi never finished what he was saying as he was punted through the portal. Whammudes and Karstodes soon followed and as soon as their oily bodies were through the portal the Emperor hastily shut it.

" I thank you both for your help in getting rid of these… Interesting custodians. You have done your duty well." The Emperor said turning to the angry looking Astartes." Of course we did a good fucking job, my lord." one of them said as they disappeared." I swear if they come back i'll will literally shoot them out of a cannon into the next galaxy universe. Custodian or not." The Emperor said as he walked past a open door, inside he heard moans and demon laughter." For god sake! Don't you students know the rules about having sex in the dorms or anywhere? It isn't allowed…." The Emperor said as he opened the door, but paused when he found a naked Yang being molested by a slaanesh demon.

The demon paused and looked at the figure who stood in the doorway." another piece of flesh to use to act out Slaanesh will of pleasure?" the demon said as it turned towards the Emperor. Suddenly a golden light appeared around the Emperor making his holy golden armor appear upon him causing the demon to retreat in horror." No. No. he said you were busy with those hypocritical custodians and wouldn't notice if one of your blind flock fell to his persuasion!" The Demon said as the Emperor drew his holy fire sword.

" Two things. one , you practically just revealed your master's plans, so you're practically the dumbest demon i have unfortunately met. Second, die foul warp spawn!" The Emperor said as he slew the demon with his sword. The sword burnt through the flesh of the demon making a sickening sizzling sound. Yang woke up from her trance to find the boy she had believed was having sex with her turned out to be a sickening pink creature and to find the Emperor standing above her naked body looking down on her with a concerned face.

" well this isn't the worst thing i woke up to find." Yang said as a mischievous grin formed on her face as she put her clothes back on." Mrs. Yang would you please leave? I must make an urgent 'call'." The Emperor said as he turned his gaze to the dead demon. Yang stood and walked outside the door, but remained outside it to hear the conversation." Templar your services are needed once more." The Emperor said. The room filled with the sound of demons screaming in pain as they died slowly and a black portal opened and out stepped the dark Templar." My lord. What is my bidding?" The Templar said as he knelt down before the Emperor.

" Take your brethren and search the school for other demons like this one. Exterminate them on sight. We must make sure that this planet does not fall to that galactic rapist's hordes. And one more thing, No killing the mutants or ab-humans! Understood?" The Emperor said as he remembered the last encounter with that rabbit fanus. The Templar stood." Understood, my lord." with that he marched out the door followed by other ghostly black armor clad astartes.

The Emperor walked out of the room and turned to Yang holding a small purity stamp in his hand.

" Yang put this on your shoulder, unless you're fine with becoming like that demon." The Emperor said causing Yang to snatch the purity stamp out of his hand and quickly place it on her shoulder.

As soon as the stamp touched her skin she felt a sudden burning sensation flow through her body as if all of her sins were melted away leaving her absolutely pure. The Emperor satisfied by the fact that Yang had placed the purity stamp upon her arm began to walk towards his classroom.

" Mr. Emperor sir? What is this?" Yang said as she ran to catch up with him." It is a purity stamp. It cleanses the wearer of all warp effects." The Emperor said as he pushed open the doors of his classroom only to be greeted with a terrible smell." corpse god!" Said the giant demon that sat in the middle of his fighting arena covered in slime and flies." for god sakes Nurgle. I just had the floor waxed and now you've gone and ruined it with your slime and bile." The Emperor said as he walked down the stairs towards the arena where Nurgle sat.

" At least shrink so i don't have to look up every time i speak to you. Now why are you here?" The Emperor said as he walked past Nurgle to his desk and sat down on the golden throne. Nurgle complied and morphed into something human like. Where Nurgle once stood/sat stood a green man wearing a pair of shorts and a tropical themed t-shirt." I'm here because some golden skeleton decided to blow up my home into millions of small pieces because he had trust issues, not that i blame him, so now I've decide screw it. I'm on vacation now. So what's new with you, golden boy?" Nurgle said as he sat down on a nearby chair.

" Wait what?! Blew up his home? Whose this skeleton guy?" Yang said making her presence known to the plague god." When i died on Terra i sacrificed the last of my warp power to seal the eye of terror, disabling the forces of chaos from entering normal space to attack the imperium at its weakest point in time." The Emperor said. The door suddenly flew open revealing the dark Templar followed by team rwby.

" My lord all demons have been neutralized and… CHAOS GOD! Fear not my lord i shall purify this world with his blood!" The Templar said as he raised the bolter to fire holy bolter rounds into Nurgle's skull, but was once again stopped by the Emperor." Templar wait. He is apparently here on vacation. He may also have information that could prove vital. But i must say before i dismiss you, you have redeemed yourself for your previous blunder and have proven yourself worthy of my blessing." The Emperor said causing the Templar to bow and disappear.

" What do you plan to do now golden boy?" Nurgle asked causing the entire team of rwby to give him death stares due to his insulting comment towards their teacher and friend. The Emperor slowly stood and walked to the window looking outside at the trees and birds." First i'm going to find Slaanesh. Then i will recreate the imperium here and take the people of Remnant to the stars." He said causing the room's golden light to grow brighter.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a entire week since the Emperor had allowed Nurgle to stay with him on Remnant due to Nurgle wanting a "vacation"." Nurgle when are you ever going to get off the sofa and actually do something besides watching tv?" The Emperor asked before he left his dorm to grab breakfast and then travel to his classroom to begin class.

Nurgle looked up from his reclined position and gave a sigh." I guess i could help you with your classes." The Emperor stopped where he was." Is a chaos god one of the many entities that i have been fighting for many many millenniums actually offering to help me?" He thought." Yes that would be quite helpful. But please don't try to convert any of them into your foul plague bitten servants." The Emperor said as he tied his black tie around his neck.  
"Whats with the suit? You going to a funeral?" Nurgle asked as he closed the dorm's door behind them." No. it would appear the Ozpin has invited General Ironwood to come and listen to my lecture about the imperial military." The Emperor said as they made their way towards the lunch room.

Inside the found something that they didn't expect." And that's why you never fight a thunder wolf when it hasn't eaten in three days." The giant said as he finished his tale that caused even Weiss to clap due to the amazing and thrilling way it was told." Mr. Emperor! I would like you to meet our new friend we found in the woods this morning. His name is." Ruby said before the Emperor cut her short.

" Yes i know who he is. His name is Leman Russ and he is my son." The Emperor said. At this Leman Russ turned to find his father, the Emperor of mankind, standing behind him." Father!" Leman said as he ran and hugged the Emperor in a bear hug. The Emperor hugged his son back before he let him go.

" Leman, last i heard you were in the warp fighting daemons alongside Kaldor Draigo." The Emperor said causing Leman to look around the room." He was here somewhere." Leman said as a sudden crash was heard from the kitchen."Ordo Draigo present! We will provide the hams!" Draigo said as he stood in front of four warp clones of himself.

" I actually forgot to mention, his mind has seemed to have… slipped and now he is a little insane." Leman said as everyone watched Draigo literally pull hams out of nowhere and place them in a large stack on the table nearest to him." The only question i have is where is he getting those hams from?" Yang asked causing Draigo to turn towards the blonde with a insane look in his eye.

" Draigo. How would you like to help train these students of mine later?" The Emperor said as he, Leman, and Nurgle all grabbed a ham and ate them." You're eating that RAW?" Weiss asked astonished that both the Emperor and his son would eat meat raw rather than cooking it." Weiss if you spent more time with wolves then you would understand why." Leman said as he devoured the ham with great speed.

" We are just lazy and in a hurry." the Emperor said as he finished the ham and stood up." According to my scroll you have exactly 5 minutes to get to my class otherwise you will be late." The Emperor said motioning Nurgle, Leman, and Draigo to follow him as he hastily walked out of the lunchroom causing both Weiss and Yang to glare at him with a burning hatred." That jerk! Only telling us when we have five minutes to get to class." Yang said as she bolted to the classroom. As soon as they got there Ruby threw open the doors yelling sorry we are late!"

" actually your 5 minutes early." The Emperor said as he stood at the front of the class showing Leman what today's topic was about." What?! You tricked us into arriving early?" Yang said as she made her way down the stairs and stood in front of the Emperor." Yes because i wanted to test something. I want your ENTIRE team to fight Draigo, so i can see if his time in the warp has affected his combat capabilities." The Emperor said causing Draigo to perk up.

" I AM THE SUN!" Draigo said as he began to glow filling the room with light." Draigo. Stop being a sun and fight team rwby. No killing though." Nurgle said causing Leman to turn to him." who are you?" Leman asked causing Nurgle to become a bit nervous." I'm Nurgle." Nurgle said causing Leman to laugh." No you're wolfin not, the Nurgle i know is a massive demon god of disease."

Leman soon noticed no one was laughing with him causing him to immediately begin to strangle Nurgle."help!" Nurgle cried as he turned to face the emperor who was smirking at the scene before him." No. i believe you have this in the bag. Leman try not to kill him yet." The Emperor said as he turned to see how the fight was progressing only to find Draigo eating a pineapple and team rwby in a massive pile.

" 1 second. You've gotten slower Draigo." the Emperor said causing Draigo to drop his pineapple in surprise. Suddenly the doors burst open revealing a very angry man wielding a demonic looking axe." I give up! Screw it all! All i wanted was skulls for my throne but Slaanesh had to go and skull fuck all of my kills." The man said as he threw his axe to the side and walked slowly towards Nurgle." Khorne what are you doing here? I thought you were allies with Slaanesh." Nurgle said as Leman stopped strangling him in order to allow him to speak to the blood god.

Khorne sighed and slide into a nearby chair." We were, but…. Damn that guy. he/she is a major pedophile. I wish i could bleach my eyes to unsee what i saw." Khorne said as he remembered what had happened to those two poor travelers." So are you on vacation too, like Nurgle?" The Emperor said causing Leman, Draigo, and The entire team of rwby to perk up.

" Screw it! If the plague god can have a vacation so can the blood god!" Khorne said as a red version of Nurgle's shirt appeared on him." Great, just great. More trouble to deal with, as if Nurgle wasn't enough. I now have the blood god living with me." Thought the Emperor.

Five minutes later students filed into the room followed by Ozpin, Ironwood, and Winter." Welcome to class everyone. Today we have three more special guests with us today. We have my son, Leman Russ."" it's wolfin good to meet ya." We have Draigo."" there are tiny men in my beard!"" He's special. And finally we have Khorne and Nurgle."" Hello.""More skulls for my skull throne!"

The Emperor quickly gave Khorne a disapproving look before he continued his lesson." Today we will be learning about the military forces of the imperium of man. Can anyone take a guess which division is the most famous?" Far away Slaanesh sat in it's cave looking into the portal with a saddened gaze." If he didn't want me to skull fuck his precious skulls he shouldn't of left them in plain view." Slaanesh sighed." It doesn't matter now. Its simply all going according to plan." A voice behind him/her said.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. This chapter was typed a bit rushed due to me procrastinating and writing a different story, which will be added later. to answer a certain guest's question, cat ab humans are actually registered imperial citizens so nothing would happen to them. not sure about dog fanus thought. Anyway this chapter is pretty much me messing around with Draigo and his warp clones. so expect a lot of that. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

" And that's why you should never eat raw steak." Nurgle said causing Weiss, Blake, and Jaune to push their plates away from them." Did you really have to tell them that story while they are EATING?!" Khorne said as he poured himself a big bowl of KHORNE FLAKES." Why do you eat those?" The Emperor asked as he read the morning newspaper only looking up from it to give a disapproving look at Nurgle for telling that story." They are delicious and there's a free skull inside each box." Khorne said as he pulled a full size human skull out of the box.

Khorne received strange looks from the students around him as he placed it on the table in front of him. The Emperor, Draigo, and Nurgle however acted as if it was a normal thing." Soo…. you guys are gods?" Yang asked attempting to start a conversation to break the awkward silence. At this the Emperor folded his paper and took off his reading glasses, turning his full attention to the conversation about gods." … Do you want to explain Khorne?" Nurgle asked." No. No, i think that the Emperor should explain this after all she is one of his followers." Khorne said causing Weiss to grow annoyed.

" His follower? Yang is not one of his follower!" Weiss said but was interrupted when the Emperor cleared his throat." Weiss, every imperial citizen a human or human is a follower of mine. As we speak trillions of people are praying to me or fighting crusades in my name. Second apart from Draigo and Leman, yes Yang we are gods. Mainly these two, i became a god when i sacrificed myself for all of mankind. As gods we do have amazing abilities, like my ghost warriors, but we also have the responsibility of maintaining balance throughout the universe." The Emperor said giving the simple version of his the intercom crackled to life.

"Mr. Emperor down to the office please. Mr. Emperor down to the office." The Emperor sighed and stood motioning for Draigo to follow him." Draigo. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else slaying demons?" Khorne asked before Draigo left the cafeteria." I have come to this realm to kill Grimm and eliminate all love quality razors as well!" Draigo said as he turned and left." Would someone please explain why he is crazy?" Weiss insisted causing Nurgle to speak up.

" He was trapped in the warp for Emperor knows how long and over time he was slowly driven mad due to the constant fighting and exposure to warp energy. Kaldor Draigo is definitely a strong fighter but as i said his mind is completely gone." Nurgle explained." Has someone summoned me?" Draigo said as he appeared out of nowhere with hand full of vortex grenades." again!" Cried both of the chaos gods to literally run out of the room in an attempt to escape Draigo and his grenades." wait wha." Juane never got to finish his sentence as the doors of the cafeteria flew open to reveal the Emperor, a protesting Leman Russ, and twelve more Draigos.

" What? How?" Blake asked but sat back down as the Emperor and Leman Russ sat down at the table, the Emperor at the head of the table and Leman sitting across from Blake." I can't believe that you tried brewing ale from the blood of the Grimm. How did you even get the blood?" The Emperor asked the sheepish looking Leman who pointed behind him. Behind Leman the Ordo Draigo were having a meeting about how disturbing it was that they were failing in their primary mission, to provide the hams to everyone!" Brother Draigo, we need to find a better way of transporting the Hams."" I agree brother Draigo. Wait is that a rabbit girl?" and with that The entire Ordo Draigo turned in unison to look at the insanely shy Velvet." By my beard it is!" The original Draigo said causing all of the warp clones to disappear.

The Emperor sighed as Leman attempted to prove himself innocent of the fact he had tried to make ale in a school." Leman. Do i need to be always watch you to keep you out of trouble?" The Emperor said causing Leman to look at his father attempting to make Ruby;s trademarked puppy eyes." I hope you do realize that doesn't work on me, right? How about you spend the entire day with Blake. Im sure she won't mind keeping an eye on you." The Emperor said as he walked away from the table leaving a blushing Blake, Leman, Ruby, Yang, and finally Weiss." Now where did Draigo go?" The Emperor said looking around the room. He gave a sigh of despair as he pulled a ham off a nearby tray.

" If only some ordro were here to provide better ham." The Emperor said. A low rumbling was heard behind the Emperor as he walked out of the Cafeteria hold in the ham. A few minutes later the Emperor opened the door of his classroom to find all of the seats filled with warp clones of Draigo. At the front of the room stood the original Draigo holding a piece of paper in his hand." The next item of business is the little men living in our beards. Any solutions?"" Draigo. May i speak with you for a moment?" The Emperor said causing every single Draigo in the room to disappear leaving the original at the front of the room.

" I need you to do something for me. For laughs of course and to make Atlas's troops look bad." The Emperor said as he walked over to Draigo and whispered the prank he had discussed with Ozpin into Draigo's ear. An hour later Ozpin, The Emperor, Khorne, Nurgle, and Ironwood sat at a table outside acting as judges for the field day at Beacon." Why are we here again?" Nurgle said causing Ironwood to give him a look of annoyance." To show the students that if they become soldiers in my army they can accomplish anything on this course."

" desperate for soldiers are we general? No matter my candidate from MY armies will beat all of your men like anyway." The Emperor said causing Ironwood to panic a little." And who would your candidate be? If i remember i did say no ghost soldiers." Ironwood asked." You'll see." The Emperor said as he watched the first event begin, 50 yard dash."I think i'll have the upper hand here." Ruby said as she stood at the starting line of the race next to a atlas soldier." Where is the other contestant?" the Atlas soldier said." That is a lie. Hands do not exist in my reality, so there is no way you will have the upper hand." A voice said behind them.

" He sent Draigo?" Ironwood thought as he watched Draigo take his place at the starting lines." Hold on a wolfin minute. Don't forget the fanus representative!" Leman said as he too walked to his place at the starting line." Why is he here?" Ironwood asked causing the four other judges to sigh." He managed to get the other representative drunk on ale. So we have him as the representative instead." Ozpin explained as the races began." This will be a eventful day." The Emperor thought as he watched Draigo and Leman bolt off leaving the Atlas soldier and Ruby in their dust.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello again. i first off would like to make a shout out to** white1498 **for helping me brainstorm this chapter. ATTENTION READERS:** **If you have a race of xeno or other enemies you would like mentioned or placed into the story please place their name into the reviews. thanks.**

* * *

Ruby flopped down upon her bed existed from the events that had transpired a few hours ago." How?" Was all she could say as she thought back to the race. Dario and Leman both got first place in the race and everything after it." That is unfair. He had to use such a overpowered and insane person to represent his beloved imperium?" Weiss asked as she sat on her bed dressed in her usual white nightgown.

A sudden crackling of electricity caused all of the occupants of the room to bolt out the door to find Nurgle running out of the Emperor's dorm." Why are you running?" Yang asked causing Nurgle to stop and pant." Just doing a victory lap, you know?" He said but took off once more when another electrical explosion was heard. The group of teenage girls slowly crept towards the door allowing them to hear the Emperor arguing with someone.

" Just because he touched a computer doesn't mean you can just appear out of thin air and attempt to animate him!" Ruby, Blake, and Yang nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard the mechanical voice that answer end back." You and I both know that he is a chaos God. Have you seen the tech heresy committed on that lab top of his? Have you not been fighting him for countless years?" The voice said causing the Emperor to give a saddening sigh.

" Om, they have sworn that they both are only on vacation. Plus does it look like I go through his computer's history? The guy is a couple millennium old, I think I can trust him with a computer." The Emperor said before he turned to look at the open door." I know you four are there. Please come in." The entire team of rwby sheepishly walked into the large golden room still only wearing their pajamas.

" Do inhabitants of this world always dress like that?" The cloak wearing figure asked." No. You have arrived at 10 pm planet time. It is 30 minutes before the students are suppose to be asleep." The Emperor said as a door opened to reveal Draigo, Leman, and Khorne who had just returned from the local pub.

" Corpse God.. I've never told Any one this but*hick* you're my favorite God out of everyone else here…... Don't tell Nurgle… because you're my wing man.. My. my golden wing man… my golden man." Khorne said before he fell flat on his face causing the emperor and om to give a disappointed sigh." Leman please tell me you didn't go drinking." The Emperor said causing Leman to attempt to sneak out of the room but was blocked by Draigo's body.

" Yes we went drinking! And Leman got Khorne drunk. It was a glorious day!" Draigo said surprising everyone that he actually managed to speak a sentence that wasn't jiberish." Leman what have i told you! No drinking. I think ill may have to enroll you in this school to keep you out of trouble." The Emperor said causing Blake to blush a bit thinking about her and Leman actually sitting near each other." Hey Mr. Emperor who this creep?" Yang said causing the man in the robe to turn to her revealing two red mechanical eyes.

"Do you not know of me? Omnissiah, adeptus Mechanicus, or as the god emperor calls me Om." The now newly named Om said causing Ruby to laugh." You have as many titles as he does." she said as she pointed to the Emperor." Well okay then. Nice to see you ladies bye!" Leman said as he pushed the entire team of rwby out of the room.

Team Rwby sat outside the door for a minute before heading back to their dorm. The very next day however team rwby found themselves sitting next to a embarrassed Leman in a school uniform." how?" Blake asked causing Leman to stroke his white bead as his face turned pure red." well you see dad got a bit….unhappy with me about the alcohol. So here i am. In school." Leman said." what team are you on?" Yang asked causing Leman to shift uncomfortably in his desk." yours." he said as the door of the room opened revealing the Emperor, Om, Khorne, and finally Nurgle all wearing suits.

" Im just saying if you were to unleash them then you would find the enemy faster." Om said as the group of gods walked to the front of the room." No. they are called the wrath of the emperor for a reason. They are also the reason that i try to stay as happy as i can no matter what happens." The Emperor said ending the conversation as quickly as it started." I bet you 30 lien i can piss him off." Yang said leaning forward to Nora." You're on!" Nora said as Yang stood up and began to walk down attempting to act seductively. Realizing what she was doing Nurgle and Om quickly moved to the far side of the room while Khorne walked towards the teenager.

" Mention the name Horus and he goes absolutely livid." Khorne whispered as he walked by her.

" Yang do you have something you want to say?" the Emperor said as Yang walked right up to him and whispered the name Horus into his ear." FUCKING HORUS?!" the Emperor yelled saying the name of his traitorous favorite son with only pure venom and hatred. The room flashed from a insanely bright gold to a pitch black void. The only light that was in the room at all took form in a fire tornado. As the tornado began to spin faster and faster the sound of church bell ringing could be heard before multiple deep voices could be heard saying," we are the legion!" a armored hand slowly began to reach out of the fire tornado, towards the petrified Yang allowing her to see the skeletal bones that covered the charged, fiery black gauntlet that seemed to suck all of the light out of the room.

Suddenly the room returned to its natural golden tinted color causing everyone's eyes to hurt." Yang… see me after class." The Emperor said as he walked back to his throne looking uneasily towards the banner that stood erected in the middle of the room signaling that what everyone just saw had just occurred." so who's ready for some sparing?" Om said as he clapped his mechanical hands together quickly grabbing everyone's attention. The rest of the class period went by with a uneasy feeling of dread and fear towards the now brooding Emperor who sat on his golden throne looking at the banner with a saddened look.

As soon as the bell rang causing everyone but Yang, Blake, and the Emperor to leave the room in a hurry." Yang do yo know what you did? Do you even know who you mentioned?" The Emperor asked in a dark voice causing Yang to tear up a little." Mr. Emperor… it was a accident.. I don't know who i mentioned." She said causing the Emperor to look at her with saddened eyes.

" Horus was my favorite son. he became corrupted and turned against me causing the once vast empire to be ripped in two. Everything i had worked hard to achieve and everything i built, torn apart in a matter of days. In the end i had to fight my son and as you would expect, i hesitated at the last moment. Because of that i was gravely wounded and after i killed him with mind bullets, if you will, i was imprisoned upon this throne for a very very long time. Do you understand what i'm saying?" The Emperor asked earning a nod from the now crying Yang.

" What you caused today was the summoning of the Legion of the damned. The Emperor's wrath. Fitting name isn't it?" The Emperor said as he stood and walked over to the now heavily crying girl." Now wipe those tears away. You didn't know, so no harm no foul. Go join your sister and Weiss because as we speak i do believe Weiss is trying to flirt with Ruby." The Emperor said giving a cheerful and fatherly smile causing Yang to smile a bit as she wiped away her tears and ran out of the classroom so she wouldn't miss the opportunity to tease Weiss.

" Mr. Emperor sir, why did you put Leman in our group?" Blake asked as the Emperor walked with her to the lunchroom." Why? Its simple really i saw the fact that you obviously feel akin to him because you're a fanus and i know for a fact that you have a crush on him." The Emperor said causing Blake to turn as red as Ruby's cape.

As the Emperor soon stood in the middle of a massive food fight in the middle of the cafeteria.

"So what are we looking at here?" Om asked as he too entered the cafeteria a minute after the Emperor." I believe food fight. Want to join?" The Emperor asked as he picked up a random watermelon." the fact that fleshy beings must eat to survive simply proves that flesh is weak and metal is stronger." Om said as he too picked a banana." Yes." Nora stood on top of the mountain of tables singing," i'm the queen of the castle, i'm the queen of the castle."

Suddenly a banana hit her square in the face causing her to stumble." Imperium, attack!" The Emperor shouted as he threw his watermelon nailing Leman square in the chest sending him crashing out of the window." Don't you think that a bit overkill?" Asked Om as he threw another banana at Nora, who swiftly dodged.

" Nope. he was the only actual competition we would have here so…. No it was the perfect opportunity." The Emperor said as he dodged four watermelons aimed directly at him. The Emperor waved his hands causing two ghostly blue ultra marines to appear." Why have you summoned us, my lord?" The first ultramarine asked causing the Emperor to gesture to the food fight

." You want us.. To fight in a food fight?" The Second one asked." Yes." The Emperor said causing the two ultra marines to chest bump." At once my lord. For courage and honor!" The Ultra marines cried as the both picked up two baguettes and charged towards the unsuspecting team Rwby." Let's do this!" Om cried as the two imperial gods charged forward towards the students.

Miles away however Slaanesh sat on a nearby chair as he/she watched Gork and Mork beat the shit out of each other." And ize sayz that you can never have enugh dakka!" Gork yelled as he punched Mork repeatedly in the face." And ize sayz you can!" Mork said as he uppercutted Gork

." Do we really need these guys?" Slaanesh thought as he looked out the entrance to the cave towards the silent and sleeping city of Minstrel. Tzeentch entered the cave dressed in a blue suit." Our naive Allie actual believes that she can ascend to godhood with our help." He said causing Slaanesh to begin to laugh. The two ork gods joined in too but not as evilly. Soon remnant will be in our grasp was the thought that filled the room." why wez laughin?" Gork asked ruining the mood.


	7. Chapter 7

**hello once again. I decided to do something a bit different that what i usually do. i added a parent teacher conference to beacon because why not? I did however increased Cardin's hatred of Fanus in this chapter so be warned. One last thi** **ng. this chapter did take a slightly serious turn when I was writing it.**

 **ATTENTION TO THOSE WHO SUBMITTED XENO RACES: as i promised i added one more' god' ( a tyranid hive mind) and two other people. now i know what you will probably think when you find out what those two others are." Why them and not mine?" Well simply because after all of the research i did i couldn't find a way to put them into the story. But still i thank you for the suggestions and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The Emperor and Om stood before a scowling Goodwitch as she placed the tables and chairs back in the cafeteria." You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Teachers aren't supposed to encourage food fights." Goodwitch said as the last table was set down back onto the ground.

"Let them be, they were only having fun." Ozpin said as he strolled into the room."Do you know what happens tonight?" Ozpin asked as he lead the two imperial gods to the courtyard." no. do you Om?" the Emperor asked as he sat down on a nearby bench.

" If my data banks serve me correctly then tonight is parent teacher conferences." Om said as he looked off into space, his hood low over his face only allowing his red mechanical eyes to be seen." real quickly, can you take off your hood? You're always wearing it and i'm just curious what you look like underneath." Ozpin said causing Om to give him a curious look.

" very well." Om said as he removed the hood to revealing a pale white face with red glowing mechanical eyes and a mask covered mouth with a multitude of metal tubes running from it to emperor know where and on top of the machine god's head sat a very scruffy looking blonde hair.

" I imagined you would look different." Ozpin said causing Om to give a sigh as he saw all the people looking at him." Om, I believe it would be beneficial if we informed Khorne and Nurgle about this so called ' parent teacher conferences'." The Emperor said as Om placed the hood back over his head covering his face with shadows. Om complied and walked back to the classroom where the two chaos gods were playing poker.

" What exactly is parent teacher conferences exactly?" The Emperor asked causing Ozpin to furrow his brow a bit." It's where parents of a student and the student meet with the teacher and discuss how their child is doing in class." Ozpin explained causing the Emperor to pull out a small notebook from his pocket.

" you literally have a list of students you want to talk about?" Ozpin asked." Nope. This is a list of all shenanigans of Cardin and few others have pulled off in my class. I think it would be best if I talked to their parents about this." The Emperor said causing Ozpin to grow curious." What's the worst thing that has happened in your class?" Ozpin asked causing the Emperor's face to grow a bit too serious for Ozpin's liking.

" earlier today Yang mentioned the name of my traitorous son and in turn I became absolutely livid and it came." The Emperor said as he began to remember what had transpired." Yes I heard. A large fire tornado appeared with the sound of church bells and a armored skeletal hand reaching out. Care to explain what that was?" Ozpin asked causing the Emperor to stand up and begin walking through the school.

" walk with me Ozpin." The Emperor said causing Ozpin to quicken his pace." many years ago after the… Horus heresy the legions of a started split up into groups called chapters. Each chapter had space marines, a sector to protect, and a small fleet of ships at their command. They all were forced to follow a set of rules called the codex astartes written by my son roboute guilliman." the Emperor said causing Ozpin to interrupt the story.

" What does this have to do with the being from earlier?" The headmaster asked causing the Emperor to smile a bit." I'm getting to that. One such chapter was the fire Hawks. On a mission one faithful day their entire chapter fleet disappeared into the warp. After twenty years they were declared dead and all the church bells on holy Terra, hence the church bells, and a candle of morning was lit in my throne room, hence the fire tornado. But soon strange beings clad in black armor covered in fire and bones started to appear throughout the galaxy wherever I wished them to be. This proved to be extremely helpful but it only happened when I was angry." The Emperor said causing Ozpin to ask a question.

" But if they were only summoned when you were angry and they were summoned on multiple ovations then would that mean you were always angry?" Ozpin asked causing the god emperor of mankind to stop where he stood, just outside the combat classroom." Yes. I was angry at the fact I was now a Skeleton rotting away just like his empire, I was angry by the fact that horrendous things like killing of the innocence was done in my name, and I was extremely angry by the fact that my favorite son had betrayed me due to a stupid lie. Because of that frankly i'm still angry because of the fact that my traitorous sons fought to destroy the very empire we had created together." The Emperor said causing Ozpin to feel sympathetic towards the man.

" but that is all behind me now. Come let us take our seats before the parents arrive."The Emperor said with a smile as he opened the doors to the combat classroom.

Inside were rows of tables with a teacher sitting behind them and at the front of the room sat the Emperor's desk along with Nurgle, Om, and Khorne sitting in folding chairs beside the golden throne playing poker." About time you showed up." Khorne said as he placed two more chips into the middle." Must I remind you gentlemen no gambling on school property?" Ozpin asked as the Emperor took his place on the golden throne. The three other gods quickly cleaned up the game and proceeded to chat amongst themselves until the parents and their children started to filter in to the room.

" This has to be the most golden room i have ever seen. Of all time." Tai said as both Ruby and Yang pulled him towards a certain table." Ms. Ruby and Ms. Yang. what a pleasant surprise. Is this your dad?" The Emperor asked as he stood to shake Tai's hand." Damn you're tall." Tai said causing the Emperor to laugh a little." I get that a lot. Now down to business. I have been having some troubles with Yang lately." The Emperor said with a serious face causing Yang to freeze." Is he going to tell dad about this morning?" She thought fearfully.

The tension slowly built up causing Yang's fear to grow." She keeps falling asleep in my class. Could you help her by having her get a good night's sleep every single night?" The Emperor said smiling causing Yang to glare at him in pure rage." I actually was expecting something different… but if the only trouble she has caused in your class is sleeping in it then… okay." Tai said in a shocked tone. Tai was used to hearing from teachers that Yang had placed stink bombs or something worse causing the class to be canceled." And what about Ruby?" Tai asked causing Ruby to perk up a bit.

" Well…. Being honest her grades aren't the best and i was wondering if i could help her by being her tutor." The Emperor said causing Ruby to begin blushing a bit for some odd reason." Ruby are you okay? your temperature has risen up by 5 degrees." Om said causing Ruby to pull her hood over her face." Now 10 degrees." Om said causing Ruby to say something about needing the bathroom and bolted off." thank you for your time Mr. Emperor." Tai said with a warm smile as he shook the Emperor's hand before he moved on to the next teacher." Hey corpse man. Nurgle, Om and I are gonna retire for the night." Khorne said as the three stood to leave." Very well. Just bring Leman and find Draigo." The Emperor said as the two chaos gods and the machine god left the room.

The next student to walk up to the table with his father was Cardin." Mr. Winchester. Shall we get down to business then?" The Emperor said as he took out his notebook and handed it to Mr. Winchester." what is this?" He asked as he paged through it stopping on the occasional page." this is a list of all of the… shenanigans that your son has pulled in about two weeks. I would also like to add he has been harassing some of the local fanus." The Emperor said causing Cardin to glare daggers at him." Is that so?" Mr. Winchester said looking down at Cardin. The Emperor watched as Mr. Winchester took his son outside and began to chew him out.

" excuse me?" A small voice said snapping the Emperor out of his train of thought. Standing before him was velvet and her mother." ah Ms. Velvet, how nice to see you. Please have a seat." The Emperor said as he flashed his trademarked 'greatest father in the universe' smile.

" Mrs. Scarlatina, i must say your daughter is a joy to have in class. She is always taking notes, asking questions, and studies hard. But there is one problem." The Emperor said earning a concerned look from velvet and her mother." She is unfortunately victim of bullying. I find it deeply concerning that she hasn't come to anyone for help." The Emperor said pausing before he continued." Velvet, i am a teacher. I or your team can help you with your problems. You just have to ask." The Emperor said causing Velvet to nod in agreement. The night dragged on as the Emperor talked with everyone's parents about how their students were doing in his class.

Finally the last person left the room leaving only the Emperor and a few other people inside.

The door was suddenly kicked open revealing a very angry Cardin and his team with their hostage Velvet." Mr. Cardin may i inquire what this is about?" The Emperor said as he cautiously moved forward towards the group of boys. Cardin pushed Velvet forward causing her to trip and fall onto the ground in front of the Emperor." What do you think you fanus loving scum?" Cardin said in a angrier than usual tone." very well. Ms. Velvet would you stand behind me? I don't want a student of mine to be hurt due to a temper tantrum of another." The Emperor said as he summoned his sword.

As usual Cardin was the first to attack. Cardin rushed forward attempting to smash his mace down on the Emperor. The Emperor quickly side stepped and stuck out his leg tripping Cardin and sending him crashing into the banner of the blood ravens. Cardin attempted to stand but fell back down as the foot of commander Boreale sat on top of his back pinning him there." Space Marines! Today the enemy will know the taste of defeat." the blood raven commander said as he was about to launch into one of his speeches but stopped as he noticed the fire tornado along with the ringing of church bells.

" by the Emperor.." Boreale said quickly disappearing as soon as he appeared. Velvet watched as one of Cardin's teammates attempted to attack the Emperor but was thrown back by a hit to the forehead by the Emperor's sword." If only more people were like him." Velvet thought but was suddenly interrupted when Cardin grabbed her by her throat. The Emperor was slowly growing angrier and angrier. A sudden idea hit him." Your service is required legionnaire. Save the girl." The Emperor said as he glanced behind him to find Cardin choking Velvet.

" you fanus are the scum of the remnant." Cardin said as he slowly tightened his grip. A sudden tap on his shoulder caused Cardin to turn around to face this new threat. Behind him stood a giant clad in ash black armor covered in bones and skulls and fire." We are the Legion and our orders are to protect the girl." The being said causing Cardin to let go of Velvet. Before Cardin could say anything the Legion pulled back it's fist and brutally punched Cardin in the face, breaking the boy's nose." are you alright Velvet?" The Emperor asked as he helped Velvet up.

" Yes. but what is that?" The girl asked as she pointed at the Legion who had finished repeatedly punching Cardin in the face." That Velvet is a member of the Legion of the Damned. Now run back to your dorm, it's past curfew. I'll deal with this." The Emperor said causing Velvet to practically bolt back to her dorm. The Emperor looked around at the mess." Legionnaire i have a task for you." The Emperor said causing the legion to stand at attention." Find what is bringing the gods here. And Destroy it." The Emperor said in a grim tone that seemed unnatural for his personality as he suddenly sensed other warp portals suddenly being opened.

The legion bowed and disappeared into the warp to raise its warp tainted battle brothers once more to carry out the task of their lord." Now what to do with these four? Oh i know." The Emperor said with a sinister smile on his face as he picked up the four unconscious boys and carried them off. Not far from beacon three warp portals opened, all within a mile of each other. From the first fell a tyranid hive mind. The second the battered frame of a necron lord.

Finally directly outside of Beacon a lone eldar farseer fell out, her hand covering a flesh wound caused by a ork bolter round across the chest." Hello. Have you seen my sword any where?" A voice said causing the farseer to look up and into the insane eyes of Kaldor draigo. The Farseer attempted to raise her weapon to defend herself from the new threat but fainted due to blood loss." I guess not." Draigo said as he picked up the wounded Eldar and carried her towards the school.


	8. Chapter 8

**hello once again readers. now i have a few things to tell you before you read this story. first off i decided to add a few couples into this because a freind reading the rough draft said i needed a bit of romance( nothing major just couples being formed.) second i added another primarch because why not? well thats all i have to say. cant wait to read the reviews on this chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

Cardin woke up sitting in the middle of the arena along with the rest of his team.

" what happened?" dove asked as he slowly rubbed his head as he stood up. A sudden roar filled the room forcing the team of bullies to turn towards the source of the sound." Look upon me in despair!" A large demon cried as it raised its large bloody axe." What…. What… what are you?" Cardin asked as fear slowly rose up inside him.

" I am the blood god! Now it is time to add your skulls to my throne. Die mortal!" The demon said causing the entire team to bolt out of the room screaming like little girls." Please tell me you got that on video." Nurgle asked as he, the Emperor, and Om stood up from their hiding place, behind the student desks." Yes. as we speak it is being posted onto the Beacon social media server." Om said as the group of gods watched the insanely large demon morph back into the familiar form of Khorne.

" Time to add your skulls to my throne? How is that scary?" The Emperor asked causing Khorne to frown. Before the blood god could say anything the doors of the room burst open to reveal Draigo carrying a wounded farseer over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes." While looking for my sword i have found this child. Now i must go my planet needs meeeeee!" Draigo said as he threw the farseer down onto the ground and disappeared in a cloud of smoke." I suspect he was high on narcotics." Om said.

The gods gathered around the farseer and inspected the eldar." Om bring me some bandages. Khorne, some water please. And Nurgle? Stay away from her." The Emperor said." Why though?" Nurgle asked as the Emperor pushed hi a good 30 yards away from the wounded xeno." you are the god of plagues, are you not?" The Emperor said silencing Nurgles protests. After a hour of treating the wound the Farseer finally opened her eyes to find the handsome face of an almost familiar man in front of her." Where am i?" The Farseer asked as she slowly and painfully sat up.

" You are on a planet called remnant. It is far from eldar/ imperium borders." The Emperor said as he helped the farseer up off the ground." thank you for your help. I owe my life to you. My i inquire your name?" The Farseer asked causing the Emperor to chuckle a bit." I will only reveal my name as soon as i learn yours honorable farseer." The Farseer gave the Emperor a look that could kill Grimm instantly before she finally gave in." Very well. My name is leiva tans'nar. My father was an assassin in the inquisition and my mother was another farseer." Leiva said causing the Emperor to chuckle a bit.

" A assassin and a farseer? They do seem to get along quite well." The Emperor muttered to himself as he turned away from Leiva and started to walk out of the room." Hey! You didn't tell me your name!" Leiva said as she stumbled after the Emperor. The Emperor stopped and without turning spoke," I'll give you one hint. Two actually. If you look around the room you will see banners of my sons and if you will also notice the large Aquila in the center of the room." The Emperor said. Leiva was silent for a full five minutes as the cogs inside her brain slowly began to turn.

" Does that mean?... My Lord!" Leiva said as she painfully knelt before the Emperor." Yes Yes. plenty of time for that later. Now get up before you start bleeding again." the Emperor said causing Leiva to hastily stand up." I shall follow you my lord. Even if it is to the warp and back." She said earning a small smile from the Emperor." you are too kind. Now if you would excuse me i am going to go check on my son. Om, hold down the fort until i return." The Emperor said as he left the room followed by the farseer.

" So that's another girl that's part of his fan club here, right?" Nurgle asked." He has a fan club here? Really?" Khorne asked causing Nurgle to sigh." Hopefully not. But it is beginning to seem like it." Nurgle said as he pulled a deck of card out of his pocket." Poker anyone?" The Plague god asked. Leiva followed the Emperor down the large hallways of beacon marveling at the beautiful architecture and scenery. As the Emperor walked down the halls of the dorms he was greeted with the sound of fighting coming from the dorm room of rwby. Levia watched as the primarch Leman Russ was thrown through the door to the room creating a large bang.

" daz how a realz fita fights." A familiar ork voice said as it lumbered out of the room wielding a power klaw and a shoota gun." Gork." The Emperor said as his armor and weaponry mantilized out of thin air causing Levia to practically wet herself." Oh god, he looks so powerful, noble and handsome. I wouldn't mind seeing what lies beneath that armor." Levia thought as she watched Gork turn to face the emperor." Hoy golden hummie. I haz a message for ya. Surrender now or face the wrath of slaanesh." Gork said as he looked at the Emperor with a skeptical eye as he examined the golden armor.

" Daz got ta be worth something to da boss." Gork thought. Suddenly a large mace hit Gork in the back of head knocking the ork god across the hallway." Hor….us?" Leman asked as he slowly stood up from the rubble pile he was in." FUCKING HORUS?" The emperor yelled as he walked forward toward the destroyed dorm. Sure enough the primarch Horus emerged from the dorm wielding his mace and power claw." Father, i wish to apoligiz…" Horus said but was interrupted as a familiar golden sword was pressed against his neck.

" do you know how much trouble you caused the imperium after your little 'tantrum'? The entire place was ripped in two and technology practically went backwards as the technology used to create important parts for survival and space travel were destroyed by your forces. The imperium became the exact thing you feared it would become because of you. I had to sit upon the golden throne for what felt like an eternity watching the thing i built slowly rot away." the Emperor said causing Horus to feel immensely guilty.

" would it help if i apologized?" Horus asked as he stepped back a bit." No. but that is a start." the Emperor said as Gork got back up." Watz goin on here?" Gork asked as the Emperor turned to face the ork god." Oh i getz it." Gork said as he unleashed dozens of bullets from his shoota towards the Emperor. The Emperor swiftly dodged and used his sword to cut the shoota into tiny pieces." Mi shoota!" Gork said as he jumped back to avoid the fiery sword. The Emperor followed the attack with a punch to the face leaving Gork disorientated. The Emperor followed up by swiftly kicked Gork out a nearby window down into the courtyard below.

" Leman get the others. Tell them that Slaanesh has finally decided to strike. Horus go with him. You'll be surprised by who is fighting alongside me. And Leiva, please follow them." The Emperor said as a black portal and a yellow portal opened up behind him revealing a familiar black Templar and a imperial fist." my lord." they both said in unison." Templar rise. I need you to hunt down daemons once more. Search the school everywhere. Do not leave anything unchecked. Bring me anyone who has been corrupted." The Emperor said causing the Templar to bow and march off to commence his demon hunt.

" imperial fist, i need you to fortify this school until further notice. And try not to make the fortifications obvious." The Emperor said causing the imperial fist to pull out a hammer and a few nails." it will be done." the Astarte said as he vanished. Gork slowly pulled himself out of the rubble." shit da goldie boy brok mi leg!" Gork exclaimed as he attempted to hobble away from the school.

" need ta find mi self a shoota." Gork thought as he stumbled towards a nearby statue. A sudden crash alerted Gork that the Emperor was outside the school now and was looking for him." where are you? You flea bitten ork!" The Emperor yelled causing Gork to hid behind the statue." wat dis?" Gork asked as his hand fell upon a certain hand bag. The Emperor walked around the courtyard looking for the ork god." excuse me Mr. Emperor? Have you seen my bag?" a girl asked causing the Emperor to pause." Ms. Cocoa, you didn't leave it out here did you?" The Emperor asked earning a nod from Cocoa. The sound of a minigun spinning filled the air causing the Emperor to silently swear.

" WAAAAaarrrrrggggg!" Gork yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped out from behind the statue firing thousands of dust rounds at the Emperor and at the surrounding area." get behind me!" The Emperor yelled as he summoned a golden wall to deflect the incoming projectiles." how isn't he out of ammo by now? My gun can only hold 30,000 rounds of dust." Cocoa asked as the Emperor began to think of a plan." Stay here students…. And don't die." the Emperor said as he used his knowledge of imperial weaponry to summon a shield and a warhammer, similar to what terminator assault teams use, and began advancing towards the crazed ork god.

" DAKA DAKA DAKA DAKA HAHAAAA!" Gork laughed as he sprayed the entire courtyard with a large volleys of bullets. The sudden sound of the dust rounds bouncing off of something made of imperial metal took Gork out of his trance." what da fak was dat?" Gork asked as he whirled around to find the Emperor standing behind him with a large shield and a golden warhammer.

" Surprise." The Emperor said a he slammed the warhammer down directly onto the ork's head. A sickening splat was heard as Gork's head was turned into a into tiny pieces. The Emperor pulled the hammer out and once again used his power to replace the hammer with a flamer." May this be the end of your peaty life." The Emperor said as he pulled the trigger of the flamer that he held in his right hand. Flames leapt forward from the flamer causing Gork's body to burst into flames. Soon Gork's was running around the courtyard like a headless chicken on fire." Emperor, did you kill him yet?" Khorne asked as the three other gods entered the courtyard with their weapons drawn.

" no not yet. He is somehow miraculously still able to move run without a head. Ork's are strange beings." The Emperor said as his armor disappeared to revealing a pair of jeans, at shirt that had a Aquila on it, and a pair of sneakers.

" so who's gonna finish him off? It needs to be someone who can deliver a crushing blow that will annihilate the entire body of the ork." Khorne said causing the Emperor and Nurgle to turn and look at Om." ….. Fine." Om said as he rolled up his sleeves." Appear my mighty warrior! Show the nonbeliever the power of the machine!" Om said. The earth beneath everyone's feet began to tremble as a large silver portal opened up directly above the courtyard. Streams of liquid metal poured out from the portal landing in front of Om." What is that?!" A random student asked as the metal began to take shape." That is quite impressive." Nurgle said as the liquid metal finally took the form of an imperial knight." What is my bidding my lord?" The knight asked in a monotone voice.

" annihilate the ork. By any means necessary. Without destroying the schola." Om said as the knight turned to face Gork." It shall be done." The knight said as it leveled its battle cannon to aim it at the ork god." It seems you have it all wrapped up here. Om would you be able to summon any servitors to fix the holes in the building? I'm gonna go and find team rwby to apologize for the animation of their dorm." The Emperor said as he walked off in search of team Rwby.

After searching the normal hangout places of team rwby the Emperor finally gave up and returned to his classroom to be greeted by a… interesting sight." Templar…. What is occurring here?" The Emperor asked as he walked into the room to find Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora sitting on the ground practically naked." Well my lord. We found them in a empty classroom naked and being molested by the warp spawns of the other two chaos gods." the Templar said as it gestured to the pile of demon corpses." very well. Continue you search." The Emperor said as he summoned six pairs of white dresses.

" put these on. We wouldn't want you catching a cold now would we?" The Emperor said as he handed the dresses to the now blushing girls." now would one of you kindly explain to me how you managed to succumb to the temptations of the other two chaos gods?" The Emperor asked creating an awkward silence afterwards." If you do not wish to talk about it out loud i could just read your minds instead." The Emperor said causing Ruby perk up." you can do that?" She asked causing the Emperor to smirk a bit." its mere child's play for a being as powerful as me. Unfortunately though it is a two way street so you may see some of MY memories. Do you accept?" The Emperor asked earning nods from each one of the girls.

" right let's start with team rwby." the Emperor said as he began to read the mind of Ruby. as the Emperor dived into the young girl's thoughts he was disturbed by the large amounts of time ruby spent looking at…. Adult content." i see. You thought the demon was the girl you have a crush on, Weiss." the Emperor said out loud causing Ruby to blush significantly more and Weiss to blush as well." i don't even need to look to see why you were tricked." the Emperor said as he looked at Weiss." Ruby is it true? You actually have a crush on me?" Weiss asked ignoring what the Emperor had just said. The Emperor ignored the two lovebirds as he moved on to Yang and Blake. Yang thought that the demon was the Emperor himself.

" That is mildly disturbing on so many levels." though the Emperor as he moved on to Blake." Of course Leman. Should have known." The Emperor said. Finally he came to Pyrrha and Nora." I don't need to read either of your minds to figure this out. You both love your partners. And if you didn't know they do love you back, they just don't know how to express it or tell you." The Emperor said." damn Slaanesh is a sick mother fucker. I mean raping skulls is one thing but teenage girls is another thing. That definitely crosses many lines." the Emperor thought to himself." DAD!" Leman said as he and Horus entered the room smashing the door open as the two primarchs entered." you ladies are dismissed and if you see any more demons come find me? Okay?" The Emperor said earning a nod from the six teenage girls as they left the room.

" Why was Blake wearing a white dress?" Leman asked causing the Emperor to laugh." Reasons." He said causing Leman to smile a bit." I like it. She looks prettier in it." Leman said as he turned to leave only to find Blake standing there." you really think so?" She asked shyly causing Leman to smile even more." I know so." He said as he picked Blake up and kissed her." Get a room you two!" Horus said. The newly made couple left the room only leaving Horus and The Emperor within it." Father what did you do?" Horus asked causing the Emperor to smile a bit." I just made a bunch of fan fiction people happy and a few hate me. Do you know the number of people who shipped Weiss and Ruby, Nora and Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune together? It's mind boggling." The Emperor said as he sat down upon the golden throne adding to the golden light of the room." now how did you enter into this realm?" The Emperor asked cutting to the chase.

" that is a question even i can't answer." Horus answered as he began to recall what he last remembered." as soon as i died fighting you my soul entered the warp and for the next few millenium i floated around watching every battle and everything chaos did to the citizens of the imperium. After a while i realized i had been tricked by the chaos gods so that you would no longer be a threat to their plans." Horus said causing the Emperor to sigh a bit." at least you learned from the experience that the gods of chaos are not to be trusted." He said.

" But father, when i talked to a man called Kho. rne he said you achieved godhood. How?" Horus asked." I sacrificed myself to save the imperium from the forces of chaos by closing the eye of terra and by summoning all of the living primarchs back." The Emperor said in a casual tone," now you didn't answer my question. How did you enter this realm?" The Emperor asked.

" I don't know! As i already told you i floated around the warp for a while before it began to close. I suddenly heard a voice of a woman calling to me from a blue portal. I went through it and here i am." Horus said causing the Emperor to face palm a bit." You know this is almost exactly like talking to Dorn. Fine. did you recognize this voice?" the Emperor asked causing Horus to shake his head no." Fine…. I actually may have use of you today." The Emperor said causing Horus to perk up a bit." Follow me and bring your weapons." the Emperor said as he once again walked out the door followed by a very confused primarch.

Twenty minutes later the entire class found the themselves standing near the launch pads by emerald forest." what are we doing here?" Weiss asked the newly made teacher assistant Horus." we are going to assign a teacher to each group so they can evaluate your skills. I shall be going with the team lead by Cardin." Horus said causing Cardin and his teammates to quickly step onto the pads." Khorne if you would do the honors." The Emperor said causing Horus to become a bit angry." WAIT did you say khorneeee!" Horus said as he was launched off into the forest." Next team will be team rwby accompanied by The Emperor." Nurgle said as the group were launched off into the forest.

" ALL RIGHT! JUST LIKE THE THE TIME ON KALGANS 4 RIGHT FATHER?" Leman yelled over the wind causing the Emperor to laugh a bit." YEA. LOOK OUT FOR THE TREES LEMAN!" The Emperor yelled back as they began to descend towards the ground. Unfortunately for Leman he didn't heed the advice of his father and smashed into a tree. The Emperor on the other hand landed on the ground creating a large crater in the ground.

" just like Kalgans 4." The Emperor chuckled to himself as he walked to where he saw Leman land." On three PULL!" Ruby said as team rwby attempted to pull Leman out of the tree." I got it, I got it." The Emperor said as he grabbed Leman by his left leg and pulled. The sound of the tree breaking filled the air as Leman became free from his wooden prison." thanks father." Leman said as he bent over to pick up his baal pattern ultima bolt gun and his power axe." Now let the evaluation begin." The Emperor said as he tucked his sword under his arm and pulled out his reading glasses and a clipboard.

"First thing is first We need to find the NEW ruins to acquire some NEW relics." The Emperor said causing Leman to raise his hand." what are the relics you are referring to?" He asked. After a hour long trek through the Grimm infested woods the group finally came upon the ruins that the Emperor mentioned." is that… what i think it is?" Leman asked as he ran towards the 'ruins'.

" yep. Took a while to acquire but here it is." The Emperor said causing Leman to hug him out of excitement." thank you! I thought i lost it after the Horus heresy." Leman said as he ran towards the boarding ramp of the Hrafnkel." it's only here temporarily. So don't expect it to remain here forever." The Emperor said as both he and team rwby followed Leman onto the ship.

" What is that?" Roman asked as he looked out the window of the warehouse lair. Neo ran over to the window and stared in awe as the gloriana class battleship sat in emerald forest by beacon." what is THAT?" Cardin asked as his team and Horus slowly climbed the hill towards the boarding ramp of the starship." The Hrafnkel, Leman's flagship during the heresy." Horus said." that furry lover? He owns this?" Cardin said as his fist bumped dove for the furry joke.

For his troubles Cardin received a slap to the back of the head from Horus." that explains why father doesn't see you fit to be a team leader." Horus said as he walked past the angry boy and towards the battleship. Leman stood at the helm of his ship with a smug look on his face as team rwby stood behind him wondering what was going on." why are we standing here?" Yang whispered to Blake." I dont know. He seems happy though." Blake said as she walked over to Leman. The Emperor watched as the two held hands as they looked out at the world below.

"*cough* you now need to find the relics hidden somewhere in the ship. Each relic has the symbol of the teacher or assistant assigned to said group." The Emperor said purposely ruining the romantic moment between Leman and Blake." is this it?" Ruby asked as she pointed to a solid gold Aquila." that would be it. Damn i told Khorne and Om to actually make it challenging for you guys." The Emperor said as he put the clipboard and glasses away. Ruby stood entranced by the golden Aquila and reached out to touch it. As soon as her finger made contact with the object a bright golden light filled the room as images of multiple events filled Ruby's head as she desperately tried to pull her hand away from the Aquila.

" What is happening?!" Weiss yelled as she watched Ruby begin to glow a golden light. Ruby found herself now stuck in one particular event or room i should say. In front of her sat a skeleton upon a golden throne similar to the on the Emperor had in his class room." Hello? Is anyone there?" Ruby called out." Yes. what is it you want little girl? And how in Terra's name did you get in here?" the Skeleton said suddenly causing Ruby to jump back in surprise." you… you… you talked!" Ruby said earning a sigh from the skeleton." I'm the mother fucking emperor, i can talk whenever i goddamn well please." The Skeleton said. Before Ruby had the chance to reply she was thrown back into the swirling vortex of memories and events before she finally stopped once more on one memory.

" so this is how it feels to die." the same skeleton said as multiple people ran around the room attempting to fix the throne the skeleton sat on." Yang! Don't touch that!" Blake said as Yang accidentally touched the Aquila sending her also into the same memory as Ruby. " father what is happening?" Leman asked as he watched both Blake and Weiss touch the Aquila too while they were trying to free their teammates from it." I honestly don't know. Some major warp fuckery that's all i know." The Emperor said as he examined the object." whelp. The only way to find out is to go there myself." The Emperor said as he too touched the imperial symbol.

" Where the hell am i?" The Emperor asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked around." I'm back in the throne room of the imperial palace and is this?" The Emperor thought as his gaze fell upon the events before him." goodbye my children. Take care." the past Emperor said as the room filled with golden light then everything went black. The entire team of rwby were immediately kicked out of the memory and found themselves sprawled out across the ground on the floor." was that?" Weiss asked.

" Those were my memories. I find it highly intriguing that by merely touching the relic you managed to see into my past." the Emperor said," and because of that i think it would be wise if i became this team's patron god." Leman gave the Emperor a look of confusion as the group exited the ship to find the other groups waiting for them." Have we all found the groups we wish to patron?" Om asked as he began his work of returning the Hrafnkel to imperial space to be discovered by the space wolves." yes." Yes." Yes." came the replies.

From the shadows Mork watched as the ship disappeared and the gods chose which team they wished to patron." da boss ain't gonna be happi bot dis." Mork muttered to himself as he ran back to the warp portal to tell Slaanesh about what just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**here is the next chapter and a fyi real quick i will be on vacation for a bit so dont expect a chapter update for a while. But i will post one as soon as i get back so dont worry about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Emperor, Om, Khorne, Horus and Nurgle stood in front of Ozpin and Ironwood with sheepish smiles on their faces as they explained what had transpired in the courtyard and why a giant spaceship sat in the forest and then disappeared." so there you have it." Nurgle said as he finished explaining why the giant ship was there and how it disappeared." so your saying professor Om here can summon imperial machinery? And you thought it would be beneficial to kill this other god by having the 'knight' stomp on him." Ozpin said summing up the entire story about what happened in the courtyard.

"Yep.""seemed logical at the time.""shame his skull was crushed in, i could have used that."" Yes." the chorus of agreements said." Now why are you becoming 'patron gods' to certain teams?" Ironwood said getting to the point." Well lately the school has been attacked by demons of slaanesh and they go after two teams in particular, team rwby and team jnpr." The Emperor said." Why haven't we been alerted of this?" Ironwood asked causing the gods to look at him and laugh." Your troops couldn't see a bloodthirster even if it was a inch away from them!" Khorne said causing them to laugh harder, all except the Emperor who was smiling.

" I have the dark Templar patrolling the school regularly now so we don't need your flashy atlas army." The Emperor said as he gestured to the corner of the room. Ironwood and Ozpin both turned in time to watch a black Templar appear out of the shadows and bow." My lord all demons exterminated." The Templar said causing Ozpin to smile a bit." So you decided to become a patron to the teams because of that? I feel like you have ulterior motives."

The Emperor stood for a moment before he laughed a bit." I always have other reasons, my friend. Unfortunately the only ones who can know about it is Khorne, Nurgle, Horus and Om. maybe Draigo. That reminds me, has anyone seen Draigo?" The Emperor asked causing everyone's face to pale a little."...oh shit. We lost him didn't we?" Khorne said causing the imperials and the two chaos gods to scramble out of Ozpin's office in search of Draigo.

" Why are they so worried about losing Draigo? He is a grown man after all." Ironwood said as he sat down in a nearby chair. Ozpin reached into a open door of his desk and pulled out a large stack of papers held together by a very large paperclip." This is the list of trouble Draigo has gotten into in two days." Ozpin said causing Ironwood to stiffen a bit."i'll think i'll join their search." the atlas general said as he rushed out of the room. Ozpin sat for a while with his arms crossed as he watched the security footage of the battle that transpired earlier." So it would appear that remnant's now the battlefield of the gods." Ozpin said with a saddened look.

The Emperor walked down the hallway, occasionally stopping and looking into rooms that Draigo would normally be in. The Emperor was passing Port's classroom when he heard Draigo's voice," This is absurd. That my good man is no Grimm."" Is Draigo drunk again? He never says clear sentences like that if he is sober." The Emperor thought as he opened the door. The sight that greeted him wasn't the one he was expecting. Port stood in front of a cage that held a tyranid and Draigo was heavily protesting about it." but it is Draigo. Mr. Emperor would you please explain to your assistant that this creature i captured is simply a NEW species of Grimm." Port said as he beamed with pride." Port…. That's a tyranid … that also appears to be glowing. Why is it glowing?" The Emperor said causing Draigo and Port to cautiously step away from the cage.

" Is this working?" A voice came from the other side as the Tyranid was ripped apart to be replaced by a portal of some type. The Emperor took a step closer to the portal and was immediately disgusted by what he saw. Sitting on the other side of the portal was a tyranid brood lord along with a fanus that had the characteristics of a tyranid hive mind." So you made yourself a fanus. Clever Xeno." The Emperor said causing the hive mind to laugh." You have no idea how many…. What do you call them? Fanus? Yes Fanus we had to consume to establish this form." The Hive mind said causing the Emperor to cringe a bit." What do you want Xeno?" The Emperor said causing the Hive mind to grin.

" My name is splinter fleet behemoth. Queen of the tyranids in this sector." The Tyranid said." So you're the surviving hive mind of the fleet behemoth. Huh. okay then." Draigo muttered to himself as he walked out of the room heading to who knows where." Let's call you Beth, shall we? Because i refuse to call you by your full title. Now why have you decided to make your presence known?" The Emperor asked." Its simple. The 'other' group has made their offer for my services and i was simply curious what offer you would make. So what is your 'offer'?" Beth asked causing the Emperor's to grow a little bit serious." Well my offer is that i don't annihilate your kind from this planet." The Emperor said as he forced a smile. Beth laughed but soon stopped as she noticed the Emperor was serious.

" You, annihilate me? Ha don't make me laugh more. Your weak Emperor. You have spent most of your power holding back the chaos gods and the demons that threatened your puny hive on the world called...Terra." Beth said with a small amount of disgust as she mentioned the one planet that the tyranids could NEVER even come close to without a massive fleet destroying them.

" I have the blood god, the plague god, the machine god, two primarchs, a grey knight chapter master, and finally a Eldar farseer. I think i can win against the likes of you." The Emperor said as he looked into the tyranid fanus's eyes and saw something he had never expected. He saw fear and the expression of loneliness in the tyranids bright blue eyes. The tyranid stood for full minute before finally speaking." I shall consider your proposal." Beth said as the portal finally closed." MY only question about that entire conversation is how in Terra's name did she manage how to place a portal into one of her minions?" The Emperor asked as he turned to Port who had gained a quite serious face." I have seen that look countless times. That is the look of a creature that is the last of its kind. I have seen this during my hunts for Grimm when i was a boy. This reminds me of the time i was in the woods outside of Vale…" Port said as he began one of his tall tales causing the Emperor to leave the room in a hurry.

" alright girls i think we finally moved in." Ruby said as they looked at their handiwork." Are you SURE its alright for us to move into here?" Weiss asked causing Yang to laugh a bit." Weiss, he did say he would become our patron so, yes. Yes it is alright." Yang said as she placed the final touch on the newly modified room." What are you Mon-keighs doing?!" Leiva asked as she entered the room with fresh bandages on her wound." Well you see.. Mr. Emperor said he would become our patron so…. We decided to move in with him." Yang said causing Leiva to almost trip over her own two feet as she entered the room." He decided to become your patron?! Do you know what that means?" the Farseer asked earning 3 shaking heads." He is now your patron god. Being in his presence alone is a massive honor, but to be chosen by him is a massive honor. May would kill for a position like that." Leiva said causing Weiss, Yang, and Ruby to suddenly feel lucky.

"Now, wheres primarch of the space wolves and the other girl?" Leiva asked causing the girls to shrug. The door suddenly opened to reveal the Emperor causing Leiva to suddenly kneel." My lord." She said as the Emperor entered the room looking around at the bunk beds, posters, and finally the girls that sat in his dormitory." I would inquire what is going on, but i have a feeling i already know." The Emperor said causing the girls to blush a bit." since you're our patron we thought it would be best if we moved in with you." Yang said causing the Emperor to laugh.

"Khorne's gonna flip when he hears this." The Emperor said as he took out his scroll and texted the other gods the news, that the gods would move in with their patroned team and about the tyranid encounter." WHAT THE FUCK!" Khorne yelled from the other side of the campus loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Its settled. Your team shall stay here and Horus and Leiva will have your old room." The Emperor said." Me? Sleeping in the same room as a primarch?" Leiva said as she realized her fan girl dreams were coming true."...alrighty then." The Emperor said as he backed out of the room and headed for his class room." Fan girl much?" Yang asked causing Lieva to blush.

" Well.. it just that a century ago after the Emperor…. Died, the Eldar and the Imperium became permanent allies, so as a teen i did hear the stories about the great crusade and the primarchs." Leiva said." Guys, look at the time." Weiss said causing the three girls to bolt out of the room followed by the farseer." today i'll be handing back some papers that i had you write about the imperium as a way to see if you were paying attention." The Emperor said as he handed the essays back to the students." Yang, good job. Juane good job as well but see me after class. Cardin….. I don't even want to say. Weiss, interesting choice of words. And finally Ruby. See me after class." The Emperor said as he passed back the papers." Mr. Emperor what are these?" Weiss asked as she pointed to the purity stamps that were stuck on the paper.

" Those? They are purity stamps." The Emperor said as he handed a paper back to Velvet.

" Purity stamps?" Cardin asked as he took the stamp off his paper and held it in is hand. A sudden warm and pure sensation filled Cardin's body as the purity stamp made contact with his skin." and that's why they are called Purity stamps." Yang said as she remembered the first time she came into contact with one. The classrooms door suddenly flew open revealing Khorne, Om and Nurgle followed by Beth." We caught her!" Khorne exclaimed in triumph as he set his blood red axe on his shoulder." we found her outside in emerald forest near the school while we were looking for Draigo." Nurgle said as he rested against rusty mold covered scythe.

Om nodded in agreement as he stood behind Beth." gentlemen, i feel like she let you find her instead." The Emperor said as he approached the tyranid hive mind." i have considered your proposal…. And i accept." Beth said as she uncomfortably looked around the room at all the students staring at her." Excellent!' The Emperor said as he moved to the front of the room." Excuse me Mr. Emperor sir, what type of Fanus is she?" dove asked addressing the elephant in the room." She isn't a fanus. She is a xeno called a tyranid, A hive mind at that. She, according to imperial data, is the last of her kind due to a mass extermination performed by the ultra marines, dark Templar, ordo xenos, and finally the blood ravens." Om said as he examined Beth with his red mechanical eyes that hid in his hood.

" You mean ultra smurfs?" Khorne asked causing Om to face palm." No i mean ultra marines." Om said in annoyance." so ultra smurfs." Nurgle said." NO ultra marines. Emperor would you kindly tell these two CHAOS dimwits that the chapter is officially called." Om said looking to the Emperor for support." I specifically remember going through the files of characters 300 years before i died and changing their name to ultra smurfs." The Emperor said." IT WAS YOU?! YOU FIEND!" Om cried as he ran after the Emperor with the intent to kill the man that had messed with his precious servers." It will be a cold day in the warp when you catch me!" The Emperor said as he ran out of the room laughing as Om ran after him." SOooo i guess we get to teach class?" Nurgle asked causing Khorne to grin." Yep."

Leman sat in the courtyard next to Blake, giving her a kiss on the forehead as she laid sleeping against his chest." greatest moment of my life. It's so peaceful and i got the girl i love sleeping next to me. Nothing can go wrong." Leman thought silently as he watched a pair of doves fly by. Blake stirred and sat up slowly wrapping her arms around Leman's neck, so she could pull herself up to meet Leman's lips. The couple kissed for a full 3 minutes before finally breaking away for air." I have read about love like this in my books, but i never did think i would be so lucky to actually experience it." Blake said as she snuggled up against Leman. The Couple sat quietly for a bit simply enjoying each other's presence, but like all love scenes i write it was quickly interrupted by Om's enraged shouting." GET BACK HERE!" Om yelled as he ran by the courtyard.

" Who's he chasing?" Blake wondered out loud." Look up." A familiar voice said causing the couple to look up." Hi." The Emperor said as he sat on a tree branch that was somehow holding him." How long have you been up there?" Leman asked as he watched his father climb down out of the tree." Long enough." The Emperor said with a mischievous grin. GET HIM!" Leman and Blake yelled causing the Emperor to once more bolt off in a random direction still laughing as he ran away from the couple.

Horus sat outside watching Cardin practice on a training dummy that had Jaune's face taped on it." Why do you hate that boy?" Horus asked as he stood up." He Is weak, stupid, and somehow actually get more girls than me." Cardin said in a enraged tone as he slammed the dummy down onto the ground breaking it in two." Do you know why he appears weak but still 'gets the girls' so to speak? He has chivalry and honor. *cough* plus he's not extremely racist to fanus." Horus said causing Cardin, for the first time in a long time, to actually think about what his teacher just said.

" so you're saying i could get ladies by being nicer and not racist?" Cardin asked." Yep. trust me." Horus said as he turned in time to watch the Emperor bolt past laughing his ass of as Leman, Blake, and Om chased after him." Wait, Wait. Why are you chasing him?" Horus asked as he managed to stop the three by standing in their way." Her ruined our peaceful moment." Leman said with a growl." He repeatedly changed the name of the ultra marines to ultra smurfs." Om said." so he's continuing my joke? Nice." Horus said.

A few minute later Horus found himself running alongside the Emperor, both laughing as the other three chased after him. The chase lasted a total of three hours before they finally lost the pursuers." You think we lost them?" Horus panted as he flopped down on the roof of beacon, where they were hiding." they are probably still looking for us and knowing Blake and Leman they will probably get team rwby and jnpr involved." The Emperor said as he watched the courtyard down below with a skeptical look. Just as the Emperor predicted team jnpr ran outside followed by team rwby.

" Father doesn't Pyrrha have a semblance dealing with metal?" Horus asked as he watched Pyrrha point in their direction."... son, i'm gonna be honest here. I completely forgot about that. Now RUN!" The Emperor said causing the duo to bolt as the two teams began to scale the wall. The Emperor and Horus ran until Horus finally tripped." Go on without me father, i'll distract them!" Horus yelled.

" I won't forget your sacrifice! Ave Imperator!" The Emperor said as he jumped down to a lower roof with a thud." Freeze!" Yang said causing the Emperor to stop." I take it you want a bribe?" The Emperor said quickly causing Yang to smile." Yep. tomorrow is valentine's day and i was hoping you could provide team rwby a 'lift'." Yang said. The Emperor stood confused for a second but understood." where are you guys planning on going?" The Emperor asked." you'll see." Yang said with a smirk as she crossed her arms on her chest." Fine." The Emperor said as he once more took off, parcouring into the nearby window of the library." Yang did you see Mr. Emperor run by?" Ruby asked." Nope." yang said holding her part of the bargain." Tomorrow's going to be a great day." Yang thought as she walked back into the school with a large smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**hello once again readers. as you know i haven't posted anything in a while so hopefully this chapter will make up for that, i have been busy writing angry marine of remnant and my new story Arc's legion( its my first attempt at a hurt story), any way i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"So explain to me again WHY you're taking team rwby and team jnpr to the beach." Ozpin said causing the Emperor to repeat what he just said." we are taking them to the beach for training purposes." the Emperor said causing Glynda to butt in." on a Saturday? And on valentine's day as well?" Glynda asked.

" i already checked with them. They are fine with it." Horus said." very well. Go for it." Ozpin said with a sigh as he turned to face the window. The Emperor and Horus immediately walked to the elevator and left." you do realize they are probably lying." Glynda said causing Ozpin to chuckle a bit." yes, i already know the reason why they are heading to the beach. Plus the Emperor did say he had his own agenda a while back." ozpin said with a smile as he watched a certain bullhead flying away from Beacon.

The ride was twenty minutes long and due to the constant yelling and laughter, Horus was at the end of his patience." don't make me turn this bullhead around!" Horus yelled causing the Emperor to laugh." this is exactly like the trip we took to kaassa 4 during the great crusade. All we need now is Rogal Dorn and it would be an exact replica." the Emperor said a fatherly smile. The bullhead finally landed on a landing pad that was conveniently located near the beach." all right let's lay down some ground rules." the Emperor said in a fatherly tone causing everyone to listen.

" i want no fighting, no one is to leave my line of sight, and no alcohol." the Emperor said as he looked directly at Leman." alright. Now go have fun!" the Emperor finally said causing everyone to go running off into different directions leaving Horus, Leiva,and finally Yang standing with him.

"You guys going to get changed to swim?" yang asked." sure. You coming, you two?" The Emperor said causing Horus to follow him. Leman stood looking at the rolling tides in his grey swimming trunks." never seen a non frozen ocean before." leman said as he waited for Blake to exit the changing room. Leman stood of a moment more before the emperor patted him on the shoulder." Terra use to have oceans like these. Not sure where the water went though." the emperor said before he strolled off toward the men's changing room." khorne, where's the emperor and the primarchs?" Om asked as he read the morning paper." i heard he took team rwby and jnpr to the beach." nurgle said as he attempted to beat Khorne at mortal kombat.

" yes, Scorpio for the win!" khorne exclaimed as he beat nurgle once more." i wonder why we didn't get invited." Om asked out loud creating a awkward silence." anyone know where draigo is?" Khorne asked causing both Nurgle and Om to shrug." should we go look for him?" nurgle asked." no. Its our day off." om said causing the chaos gods to return to their game. Horus stood, knee deep in the water, with a frown on his face." i feel stupid." Horus said as he looked down at his black swimming trunks that bore the symbol of the lunar wolves.

" how is this stupid? Even your home planet didn't have a ocean. Just a lot of lakes. A LOT of lakes." the emperor said as he stepped out of the changing rooms wearing a pair of black swimming trunks bearing a golden Aquila." lakes are better." Horus muttered as he turned his attention back to the ocean." excuse me, Mr. Emperor?" a boy asked causing the emperor to turn." How may i be if service?" the Emperor asked jaune causing him to nervously smile." s-so i was wondering if you had any advice on how i should ask pyrrha out…" juane said but trailed off as he looked past the emperor to see pyrrha emerge from the changing room wearing a red and gold bikini.

" juane, simply just be yourself. If you need help just drink this." the emperor said as he handed a bottle to juane. Juane took a quick sip of the liquid and walked over to pyrrha." what did you give him?" Horus asked as he watched Jaune ask Pyrrha out." just water. It's important to stay hydrated…. Horus did you remember to bring the things i asked you to bring?" the emperor asked as he watched team rwby cover a sleeping leman russ in sand. Horus followed his father's gaze." i did. Its also a absolute wonder how leman can fall asleep so fast." Horus said as he followed his father towards the boys changing rooms to retrieve the objects.

" wow leiva… you look beautiful in that swimsuit." Weiss said with a hint of jealousy in her voice as she watched the eldar farseer step out of the changing room in a grey bikini." you really think so?" leiva asked blushing heavily at the compliment." yea! Wait… has anyone seen the emperor or Horus?" yang asked as she looked around trying to find the two giants. At that exact moment Leman woke up from his nap to find himself up yo his neck in sand." what in wolves name?" leman asked in confusion as he looked around." yo Leman do you know where your dad is? We seem to have lost him." yang said. Leman sat for a minute before a large grin appeared on his face." you'll see soon enough." leman said as he slowly freed himself from his sandy prison." hey leman i found something over here! Could you help me get it?" the voice of the emperor said from behind a rock.

" coming father." leman said as he walked over to the rocks." where did Blake go?" ruby asked as she looked around." wait a minute." yang said as it slowly dawned on her what was happening." get them!" the emperor said as he squirted yang in the face with a large squirt gun. Ruby laughed as she stood behind leiva, using her as a shield." we did good here. Now let's go find team jnpr." Horus said as he hefted the squirt gun up and leaned it against his shoulder." you guys go do that. I'm gonna stay here and see if i can catch something to eat." the emperor said as he began to wade out into the ocean followed by a curious leiva and yang." how are you going to catch anything? You don't have the equipment." leiva asked." yes i do. I can just use my bare hands." the emperor said earning a questionable look from yang.

" and my abilities." the emperor finally said after a few minutes." how is the water only up to your chest?" yang asked as she treaded water next to leiva." unlike you, i can use the warp to allow me to float." leiva explained as she watched the emperor literally catch a swordfish with his bare hands." now should i give this to leman, Horus, or just save it for later?" The Emperor asked himself as he examined the swordfish." how?" was all Yang managed to say before a wave filled her mouth full of salt water." why?" was all Leiva could also say before she shared the same fate as Yang." skills. And Leman left the bag full of food behind for some odd reason. It is strange because that's not like him at all." the emperor said as he carried the swordfish over to the beach and planted it in the ground by its nose.

" that should keep it from getting sand on it." the emperor said as he began to make a fire." why is he doing this? First the squirt guns, then wading out and catching a swordfish, and now he's cooking it?" yang said out loud in wonder as she watched the emperor begin to cook the fish like a kebab." he's a…... workaholic, if you will. Even if he's on vacation he'll be doing stupid things like this to keep himself busy." Horus said as he suddenly appeared right beside her." aye. Remember when we had that family 'gathering' on Terra? He asked for a freaking box of toothpicks and then proceeded to make a small model of a battle barge." leman said as he appeared on the other side of yang holding Blake in his arms.

" damn." yang said as she watched the emperor begin to cut the swordfish up into small bite size pieces." hey! When you have sat on a throne for a few millennia doing absolutely nothing, then i will gladly listen to any criticism you have." the emperor said as he handed Blake some swordfish." Where's Weiss, Ruby, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, and Juane?" leman asked as he looked around the empty beach."... that actually is a good question. Go find them. I'll stay here." The emperor said as he stoked the fire a bit with a piece of driftwood. Yang shrugged as she left to go find her team with Horus, leman, Blake, and Leiva leaving the emperor alone to think a bit." what do you think he'll do while he's alone?" Levia asked as the group began to climb a sandy hill.

" you know my father. He's probably thinking about important things like how he's going to help train these young pups into strong fighting machines." Leman said as he reached the top, only to be pushed down the other side by Horus." Leman is right. Our father is known as a world renowned philosopher. He helped invent warp travel, he even built the golden throne that kept him alive for those thousands of years." Horus said as he walked down the hill towards the swearing Leman." I wonder what type of battery a Necron would use if they ran on batteries." the emperor wondered out loud as he awaited the search party return.

And waited. And waited. And waited." it's growing dark… i'll go check on them." The Emperor said as he stood and walked off in the direction that the group had went." What the frak am i looking at here?" the emperor asked as he looked down onto a small camp of some sorts."... da fuck is that?" the emperor muttered to himself as he watched some kind of creature, probably a demon, fly and slither towards the middle of the camp." shit. I might need help to rescue everyone." The emperor said as he drew his sword. As much as the emperor hated to admit, he had left his armor back at the dorm room and it would be suicidal, even being a god, to go charging in there clad in swimming trunks wasn't the best idea. The sand next to him slowly began to shift revealing the shoulder pad of a familiar grand master.

" draigo! Its great to see you!" the emperor exclaimed as he hastily dug Dragio out of his sandy prison to reveal the smiling face of the crazed man." HI INTERNET!" draigo exclaimed. The emperor smiled softly as he turned back in time to watch some men dressed in odd clothes and masks carry a high tech object that appeared to be glowing." where's wolfman?" Draigo asked as he stood watching the camp below." In there. Do you think… you could destroy that glowing object? I'm getting bad vibes from it, it's probably a bomb." the Emperor said, muttering the last part as stood and pointed his sword down towards the camp." FOR THE IMPERIUM! ADEPTUS CUSTODES TO ME!" the Emperor yelled as he thundered down towards the camp earning the attention of everyone." great now we can all die together." Yang said as she watched the emperor make his heroic run down the hill.

Horus sighed as he attempted one last time to break the dust infused chains that bound him and the others to a very large rock." do not underestimate my father. He is a man that excels at combat. After all how do you think he created the imperium?" Horus said as he watched ghostly members of the adeptus custodes begin to appear alongside the Emperor as he neared the small camp." what does he mean by that?" Blake asked Leman as she watched multiple white fang soldiers and pink demons race to greet her teacher." Well you see… our father had to fight to reclaim all of Terra from these things called techno barbarians and then he proceeded to go out on the great crusade to reclaim all of humanity's lost colonies. AND finally there was the HORUS heresy." Leman said, enthusing on Horus.

" i said i was sorry." Horus muttered." SORRY doesn't cut it. Billions of people died due to your actions." Leman exclaimed creating a awkward silence." Get the human!" A white fang grunt cried as he attempted to shoot the emperor but instead was stabbed in the chest by a custodian." they just keep coming." the emperor thought as he sliced through two white fang grunts and a demoness." STOP!" a commanding voice yelled. The fighting slowly crawled to a halt leaving the emperor and his ghost companions to be surrounded by demons and fanus enemies." father how nice to see you. Have you come to surrender to the might of slaanesh?" a large demon asked as it slithered/flew towards the emperor, finally stopping at the edge of the circle." Do i know you?" the Emperor asked." W-what? Have you forgotten me?" the Demon asked in a shocked and hurt tone.

" Forgotten you? Look buddy i KNOW for a fact i didn't create something as…. Strange as you, and i know for a fact that the damn inquisition has killed off most of my other grandchildren, which i am pretty pissed about. So who are you supposed to be?" the emperor asked as he watched in wonder as the demon began to shrink and slowly turn into a recognizable person." hello father." Fulgrim said as he stood before the emperor, clad in his original armor." Fulgrim?" The emperor asked as he slowly lowered his blade until the tip of it hit the sand." yes, it is me. Now what do you plan to do? Your students, Horus, Leman, and finally that sexy eldar have been tied up. You can't win." Fulgrim said as he winked at Leiva, who shuddered intensively." No. i may not have them… i figured you probably thought of everything when it came to ME trying to rescue them. So i sent someone else to get them." The Emperor said causing Fulgrim to frown." Boss look!" A deer fanus cried as she watched Draigo literally eat the dust canisters on the bomb that sat inside one of the trucks parked close by." oh shit." was all Fulgrim could say before Draigo began to glow red.

" I HAVE COME TO KILL ALL DEMONS IN THIS REALM!" Draigo yelled as he charged head first into the mass of demons and fanus soldiers." Now where were we?" the emperor asked as he raised his sword as aimed to take Fulgrim's head off. Fulgrim ducked as drew his own sword. Fulgrim blocked the next attack and began to launch a few attacks of his own, using the barbed whip he had to strike the emperor. The emperor flinched as the whip's barbs pierced his skin, creating a small gash, forcing the emperor to summon his gauntlet to deflect the next attack." you have grown weak." the slaanesh demon prince laughed as he stabbed forward with his sword, missing the emperor by a mere inch." your ego and ignorance will always be your weakness my son." The emperor said suddenly as he proceeded to punch Fulgrim in the face with his holy fire covered gauntlet. Fulgrim stumbled back, dropping his whip and felt his face." MY FACE! My beautiful face!" Fulgrim cried as he stabbed clumsily forward.

The Emperor dodged easily and proceeded to cut off Fulgrim's sword hand." Vanity was another weakness my son." the emperor said as he punched Fulgrim in the gut causing the corrupted primarch to fall forward flat onto his knees." you son, are a disappointment." the emperor said as he walked forward and stabbed Fulgrim in the chest, piercing one of his lungs." and you father are fool." Fulgrim said as blood began to slowly pour out of his mouth." i banish your soul into an eternity of pure pain, same place Horus went when he died." the emperor said as he pulled the sword out and then stabbed Fulgrim in his heart, killing the demon prince." go forth and tell your gods that i hesitate no longer to kill my own sons. If they chose to fight against me they shall die." The emperor said as he ripped his sword out of Fulgrim's corpse. The daemons of slaanesh stood in shock and awe for a moment until finally a choice was made." Avenge our lord!" a demoness cried as she turned to face her fellow demons only to find draigo standing on top of a mountain of corpses.

" hello." Draigo said with a creepy smile as he waved cheerfully at the demoness. The demoness looked around and then after a few minutes disappeared entirely." where did she go?" Yang ashed as she rubbed her wrists after draigo finally decided to free them." Father. What you did was a… wise decision." Horus said as he stood behind the emperor. The emperor gave a sad sigh as he gave one last look at fulgrim's body." you are right. I only wish it didn't come to this." the Emperor said as he turned and left." did you truly mean it when you said you would kill your sons?" Ruby asked as she slowly followed Horus back to the fire, but walked along side the Emperor." unfortunately yes. I have seen too many people die due to my sons rebelling against me. I do not wish for a repeat here." the emperor said as he looked off into the distance towards the fire." do you think you could launch this small pebble and hit…. Leman in the head?" Khorne ashed as he handed Om a small pebble the size of a marble.

" that is a challenge worthy of my skill." Om said as he took the pebble and threw it with his mechanical arm. The small rock sailed through the air and smashed into Leman's forehead." What in the wolf was that?" Leman cried as he clutched his forehead in pain." dont be a baby. It was just a pebble." Khorne said as he fist bumped Om before he walked over to greet the tired group." i think it best if you guys leave. We… need to discuss somethings." Nurgle said as he ushered the two teams and Horus towards the changing rooms and then toward the nearest bullhead landing pad." so why are you three here?" The emperor asked as he lead the three newcomers towards the decimated camp." Ozpin sent us to check on you guys." Nurgle said as he jogged over to where the group was standing." Is that…. Fulgrim?" Khorne asked as he poked the corpse with the end of his axe attempting to see if Fulgrim would respond.

" isn't this the one with the immortal ability?" Om asked as he knelt over Fulgrim." no that is Vulcan." The Emperor said as he turned to find Khorne standing next to him." I know these are technically your kills but…" Khrone said trailing off at the end." yes you can have their skulls if you truly wish." The Emperor said." and their blood?" Khorne asked." do what you will." the emperor said as he pulled Om aside and the two began to talk in low whispers." what do you even do with the blood?" Nurgle asked as he watched Khorne pull out a small blood stained bucket." many things. To clean my blade, to summon some of my sons, to freak people out, and to clean my shirts." Khorne said in a happy tone as he began to drain the blood out of a deer fanus.

" that would explain why your shirts are red." Nurgle muttered as he cautiously looked around." it has been decided. Since this terrorist group called 'white fang' has joined Slaanesh's ranks we will need to… thin their numbers if you catch my drift." The emperor said as he watched Khorne rip the skull out of a corpse and then proceed to spray it with Windex and clean it with a rag. The most disturbing part of that image was the fact the blood god was smiling and whistling a happy tune." my lord i am telling you the truth." the demoness pleaded as she watched Slaanesh fists tighten on their throne." You come to tell me… we lost thirty demons, fifty fanus, and finally one primarch to the emperor, kaldor draigo, and a bunch of custodeans? How pathetic are you?" Slaanesh asked as he snapped his fingers, the demoness before him was immediately tore to shreds leaving only a small amount blood on the floor.

" tzeentch do we have the 'agents' ready?" Slaanesh asked as tzeentch walked into view." almost my dear friend. Magnus is ready and we are simply waiting on violet." the god of chance said with a slight smile." real quickly i know that people sometimes name their offspring after colors but this… this is just ridiculous." Slaanesh said as they looked over the name of the white fang members who had died." its because of a law that was past after their 'giant' war." Magnus said as he stepped out of the darkness carrying a stack of encyclopedias." did you seriously read all of those? It was a suggestion not a order." Slaanesh said as they watched Magnus drop the stack of books onto a nearby table." really? So i just spent the last month reading, annotating, and taking notes on theses books only to have you say i did it all for nothing?" Magnus asked with a small hint of rage in his voice. At beacon the emperor looked up from his paper work and took off his reading glasses." i feel the sudden urge to yell nerd." the Emperor said out loud to no one in particular.


	11. Chapter 11

**hello once again readers! i have a small announcement to make real quickly. addressing the request for sex scenes and smut in this story i have only one thing to say to that. perhaps. just like what uncle warrrghhh did in kreigcraft (great story by the way would recommend) there may be a SINGLE sex scene coming up later in the story. anyway enjoy!**

* * *

" Blake, what exactly is this heat you are referring to?" Leman asked as he watched Blake enter the room clad in only her bra and panties." Leman…. The heat is when a fanus enters….. What you would call mating season and needs to find a someone to help relieve their sexual tendencies." Blake said seductively as she took off her bra and panties." Would you care to 'help' me Leman?" Blake asked as she pushed her small slender body up against Leman's muscular chest causing the space wolves primarch to get excited in a certain area.

Blake smiled softly as she pulled down Leman's pants to reveal his giant." Dick! Give me back my mace!" Cardin shouted a he chased Khorne around the arena attempting to catch the blood god." Then come and get it!" Khorne laughed as he began to pick up speed leaving Cardin behind in his dust." Where's Leman?" Nurgle asked the Emperor as he watched Khorne smash Cardin over the head with his own mace, laughing as he went." He's taking care of Blake, she's apparently sick." the Emperor said as he watched khorne finally throw Cardin's mace across the room causing the boy to go running out of the arena to retrieve his weapon.

" She's sick how?" Nurgle asked with a concerned tone causing the Emperor to sigh." Nurgle, do you know what the heat is?" The Emperor asked forcing Nurgle to put two and two together." What...Wait… OH!" Nurgle exclaimed as he finally understood what the Emperor meant." Does that mean you might be a grandfather?" Nurgle asked out of curiosity causing the Emperor to smirk." I hope not. It's too early for them to have a child. I mean think about what her parents would say when i have to drag Leman and Blake to their door to explain why Blake is pregnant. That wouldn't be good." The Emperor sighed as he looked back down at the papers in front of him, frowning at all of the paperwork Ozpin asked him to do for some reason.

The golden scroll at the side of him began to buzz causing the Emperor to frown as he picked it up." Yes? I'm needed in the library? For what? I see. I'll be there in a minute." The Emperor said as he abruptly stood up and left the room." Om, tell me again why you asked me to meet you here?" The Emperor asked as he and Om walked towards the back of the library." Well i was doing some research on dust and came across…. This." Om said as he pointed towards the wall of textbooks that seemed to divide the library in two." What in Terra's name?" The Emperor muttered to himself as he walked down toward the end of the wall to find out that it hadn't been finished on that side.

" Hello father." The familiar voice of Rogal dorn said as he walked into sight followed by…. Vulkan he'stan." Father!" Vulcan exclaimed as he attempted to crush his significantly larger father in a bear hug but was stopped when the Emperor simply held up his hand." How did you two get here?" The Emperor asked causing Vulcan to gesture to his hammer." My teleporter glitched sending me here." Vulcan explained causing the Emperor to smile." Rogal,did you also get here do to some type of teleportation malfunction?" The Emperor asked." No." Rogal said in a uninterested tone as he placed two more textbooks onto his 'defensive' book wall." Sooo are you going to tell us how you got here?" The Emperor asked as he began to lead his two sons out of the library and toward his classroom.

" Yes." Rogal said causing the Emperor to mentally face palm." I forgot what talking to you feels like Rogal." The Emperor said as he opened the doors to the classroom just in time to see Horus stumble backwards from a lucky strike from pyrrha." BROTHER HORUS! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Vulcan cried as he ran forward and crushed Horus in a back." Help…. Me." Horus whimpered as he felt his spine begin to crack under the crushing pressure of Vulcan's embrace." Hello traitor." Rogal said as he activated the power field to his hammer.

Vulcan finally released Horus just in time to allow the war master to dodge Rogal's swing." Should we stop them?" Khorne asked as he watched Horus block the next attack with his mace." Enough!" A voice commanded causing both Horus and Rogal to stop fighting and turn towards the direction of the new voice." A Custodian?" Horus asked as he watched the golden man enter the room followed by Draigo, Lieva, and Beth." Kitten?" The Emperor asked as he watched his old caretaker enter the room." Yes it is i…. Kitten." Kitten said with a slight bow as he moved to stand between Rogal and Horus. A loud laugh was heard causing all eyes to fall upon Yang, who at this point had fell over on the ground with eyes watering from laughter.

" Your.. Name is seriously Kitten?" Yang finally asked when she had caught her breath and was able to speak again." It's a nickname." Kitten said in a shy tone as he looked away from the young woman standing in front of him." Oh really now? Then what's your real name?" Yang asked as she entered Kitten's personal space." With or without the titles?" Kitten asked nervously as he looked around at the primarchs for help. It was ultimately Vulkan who came to his aid. Swinging his hammer Vulkan knocked Yang across the room and sent her crashing into a nearby wall." Run." Was all Vulkan could say before the blonde powerhouse pulled herself out of the wall and made a mad dash toward the Salamanders' primarch.

Vulkan didn't even try to dodge as Yang body slammed him into the ground and then proceeded to beat his face into a pulp, literally." Aw shit. You killed him." Khorne said in a expressionless manner causing Yang to stop her barrage of punches and back away in horror." I… didn't. Mean to." Yang stammered a she watched the Emperor kneel over Vulkan's corpse." How could you yang? I trusted you." the Emperor said as a single tear ran down the side of his face." Annnnnd he's back." Nurgle said abruptly causing both the Emperor and Khorne to burst out laughing." That never gets old." The Emperor said as he helped his son back up from the ground." What? How?" Yang asked causing the Emperor to smile." Each one of my sons have inherited a trait from me and Vulkan here inherited my immortality. So he can die any way possible and come back as if nothing happened." The Emperor said.

" What that isn't possible. You don't even have a aura! You should be dead!" A kid in the back of the class yelled causing Vulkan to smile." Why would i want to be dead? Being alive is fun! Plus most of my family is here." Vulkan said as he leaned against his hammer and looked at Yang with his fiery red eyes." Father, may i ask a question?" Rogal asked causing the Emperor to sigh." Go for it." The Emperor said with a sigh as he mentally prepared himself for the conversation ahead." Are there any positions for us at this?" Rogal asked causing everyone that knew Rogal to look at him with a dumbfounded expression.

" Oh shit. He actually is making sense for once." The Emperor thought as he quickly called Ozpin and began to make the necessary arrangements. It was a full month before Kitten, Vulkan, and finally Rogal managed to settle into their new lives as teachers. However it was not a quick transition, along the way Vulkan died twenty one times, Kitten accidentally caused a massive explosion that nearly decimated the science hall, and finally Rogal… Was just being Rogal and built random walls and defenses." I swear to myself Rogal, if i hear another complaint about you building a freaking sentry gun in the middle of the hallway i will send you to the same planet where i sent the strippers custodeans." The Emperor said as he walked down the main hallway towards Ozpin's office to explain to the headmaster why twenty five students nearly met their demise a hour ago.

" Very well father." Rogal said in his uninterested tone as he walked off in the opposite direction of the elevator. The Emperor watched as the imperial fists primarch walked off into the main courtyard before finally boarding the elevator." Ah just the man i was looking for." Ironwood said as he watched the Emperor enter the room. Standing next to Ironwood was his usual assistant, a girl with orange hair, and finally a tall muscular man with short blonde hair and a small beard." Father?" The man asked causing Ironwood and the girl to gain a confused look." Oh god not another one." Glynda said as she massaged her forehead to ease the growing headache.

" Lion? What a pleasant surprise!" The Emperor said with a laugh as he hugged his son causing Ozpin and the girl to smile." This man is your son?" Ironwood asked causing the Emperor to smile." Yep. Lion El'Johnson here is one of my twenty sons that i created." The Emperor said in a proud tone causing Ozpin to spit out his coffee." Twenty you say? How many do we have at the school?" Ozpin asked causing Lion to gain a questioning look." Lets see…. We have Leman, Horus, Rogal, Kitten and Vulkan. So five at the moment." the Emperor said causing Lion to smile and then just as quickly frown." Father is Kitten that lord general of the custodes i have been hearing so much about?" Lion asked earning a nod from the Emperor." And he counts as a.. Primarch in this instance?" Lion asked.

" In this instance, yes. We also have Kaldor Draigo, a eldar farseer, the last hive mind of hive fleet behemoth, Khorne, and Nurgle." the Emperor said causing Lion to give him a questioning look." It's a long story." The Emperor added before turning his attention back to Ozpin." Well…. I am certainly glad to reunite you with lost son. But i unfortunately have brought you here for another purpose." Ozpin stated as he took a sip from his coffee." I clearly remember coming up here to report that Rogal had built a sentry gun in the middle of the hallway, but have it your way." The Emperor said causing Glynda to frown." Have you checked your scroll recently Mr. Emperor?" She asked causing the Emperor to gain a sheepish grin." I threw mine away." He softly said.

" May i ask why?" Glynda asked in a slightly angered tone." I had Om check it over and he said it was compromised by at least three separate viruses. One of beacon origin, one of atlas, and a…. Outside source. Funny right?" The Emperor said causing Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood to look at the now fascinating floor. The Emperor stood for a minute with his arms crossed looking at each of the guilty parties responsible for at least two of the viruses on his Scroll." Father… May i go and see my fellow brothers?" Lion asked ending the awkward silence that had filled the room." Go for it." The Emperor said causing Lion to hastily leave the room followed by the orange haired girl.

" sooo… any way due to the recent increase of your sons arriving at Beacon we have decided to move you and your family to a house set up outside of campus." Ozpin said causing the Emperor to nod in agreement." What's the catch?" The Emperor asked." Criminal activity in Vale has skyrocketed because of this man." Ironwood said as he held up a picture of Roman Torchwick." We need you to catch him and find out who he is working for." Ironwood said." Consider it done. But i would like a favor first." The Emperor said earning the attention of Glynda." And what would that be?" She asked." Place my picture in the news, in a add for beacon or something to do with beacon, i have a feeling there are more of my sons out there than we know about and i would like to find them before anyone else finds out about their…. Unique abilities." The Emperor said as he suddenly felt his phone ringing.

" I thought you said you didn't have a scroll." Ironwood said causing the Emperor to laugh a bit as he pulled out his phone." No, this is my universe's scroll. Built by Om himself." The Emperor said before he answered the phone." Hello this is the God Emperor of Mankind how may i be of service?….. I see. Okay. Mad? I'm not mad. Leman, i am LIVID! I will be down there in five minutes and i swear to myself i will end you." The Emperor stated as golden flames danced at his feet causing the room to fill with bright golden light turning Ozpin's office into a light house. Ozpin watched in silence as the giant of a man opened a nearby window and jumped out." Should i be worried or?" Ironwood asked." No. he has done crazier things." Ozpin said as he watched the Emperor walk back into beacon and towards the nurse's office." She's so cute." Ruby cooed as she allowed the baby to grab onto her finger.

The small wolf fanus made a few cute sounds as she grabbed Ruby's finger for a few seconds before finally letting go." Whats her name?" Yang asked Leman, who sat next to Blake." We chose Scarlet." Blake said causing the small child to snuggle up closer to her mother upon hearing her name." LEMAN!" The familiar voice of the Emperor yelled causing Scarlet to begin to cry. The Emperor kicked in the door to find that he was now a grandfather." Look what you did." Yang said as she pointed to the now crying child causing the Emperor to slightly feel bad." Give me the child." the Emperor said. Blake reluctantly complied and handed the Emperor her child. The Emperor soon rocked the child to sleep in his large arms causing Yang to smile at the odd sight before her.

" We have been assigned a new place to live. A house located relatively close to beacon." The Emperor said softly as he handed Scarlet back to Blake." So when are we moving in?" Yang asked causing the Emperor to laugh." Yang, this house is for me and my sons." The Emperor said causing Yang to pout." How many sons do you have exactly?" Ruby asked causing Leman to smile as he watched her eyes grow in surprise when the Emperor told her that he had twenty sons." Somebody got busy." Yang stated with a smile." Anyway Leman you're obviously going to stay here with Blake and Scarlet. Ill arrange a meeting next week so we can meet her parents to explain how this happened." The Emperor said causing Leman's smile to disappear.

" Father, you need to see this!" Lion exclaimed as he burst into the room and grabbed the Emperor's hand and yanked him out through the doorway. Lion raced through the halls, with the Emperor in tow, knocking over students and staff alike. Lion came to abrupt stop causing the Emperor to stumble forward a bit." I honestly don't know what is more surprising. The fact you can run that fast or the fact you managed to pull me along." The Emperor said as he looked around at his surroundings." Why…. Why are we in the courtyard?" The Emperor asked, looking around in confusion." Father look it's a rose." Lion said as he pointed to the rose that sat in the flower garden.

" you brought me out here… to see a flower?" the Emperor asked causing Lion to nod." okay then. I'm gonna go find Vulkan. He seems to be the only intelligent one here." The Emperor said as he left Lion in the courtyard." Should we make our move?" Magnus asked as he watched his father walked back into the Schola." No, not yet. We shall make our move soon though." Violet said causing Tzeentch to laugh." remember plan." The lord of chance said." Hello traitor." the voice of Rogal said from directly behind Magnus." Aw shit. RUN!" Violet yelled as she bolted off towards the east." Just as planned." Tzeentch said with a smile as he disappeared into thin air." aw shit." was the last thought that went through Magnus's head before Rogal knocked him unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

**i would first like to apologize for how late this chapter is and for how short i have written it. right now all of my focus is on Angry marine of remnant due to the fact theres a large battle coming up and i need to brainstorm angry marine names. any way i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The Emperor stood in front of the house looking at a piece of paper." this is the address guys." He said earning disappointed groans from his four sons, kitten, and finally Om." It's so small." Lion complained as he began to carry his equipment into the house.

" We can fix that. Rogal, how would you like to do something useful for once?" The Emperor asked causing Rogal to nod." what will you have me do, father?" Rogal asked." Do you think you could…. Make this a bit like the imperial palace?" The Emperor asked causing the Horus, Lion, Vulcan, Kitten, and finally Om to smile as they watched the gears in Rogal's head begin to turn." Yes." Rogal finally said causing the Emperor to smile.

" Not as big however. Lets just keep it to the land provided to us. I do NOT want to have to explain why our house takes up the entire continent." The Emperor said as he began to remember how large the imperial palace back on Terra was." Great now i feel slightly home sick." The Emperor thought as he watched Rogal pull his tool box out of the truck, along with a large crate." what's in the large crate?" The Emperor asked causing Rogal to freeze for a millisecond as the crate began to move as the thing inside of it woke up.

" nothing." Rogal said causing the Emperor to grow suspicious." Rogal, do you have a living animal inside that crate?" The Emperor asked." No." Rogal replied quickly as he slammed his fist down on the wooden crate causing it to stop shaking." Rogal as your father and as the emperor, i command you to open that crate immediately." the Emperor said causing Rogal to comply and open the crate revealing a very pissed off Magnus." I swear i will kill you Rog.. Father?" Magnus asked causing the Emperor to smile slightly.

" Glad to see you remember who i am, Magnus." The Emperor said as he helped his one eyed son up." So Rogal. Care to explain why Magnus was trapped in a crate?" The Emperor asked Rogal, who at the moment found his tool box very interesting." No." Rogal said as he walked off with his tape measure to measure the amount of room he had to work with." Father? Where are we?" Magnus asked as he looked around at the scenery before him.

" we are at a house that beacon has provided us. Now how did you end up in that crate?" The Emperor asked causing Magnus to internally panic." Father! You need to see this!" Lion yelled causing the Emperor to quickly enter the house, leaving Magnus standing in the driveway, completely unsure of what to do." I guess i'll help Rogal do whatever he is doing." Magnus muttered as he walked off to find Rogal." What is it Lion?" the Emperor asked as he entered the main room only to see Lion, Horus, and Vulkan watching the news.

" In other news the biker gang, the Scars, have struck again this time at a white fang rally, killing fifty terrorists before finally being chased out." the reporter on the tv said." Isn't the white fang a terrorist group?" Vulkan asked." Yep." Horus said as he picked his suitcase back up and went to claim a room for himself." Scars? Who do we know that had a legion called that?" The Emperor hinted causing Lion to smile." Khan." Lion said causing the Emperor to nod." Lion take Horus with you and go find Khan." The Emperor said as he threw the car keys to Lion.

" And what are you going to do father?" Lion asked." Leman and Blake are coming over in.. five minutes. Blake's parents are going to be visiting." The Emperor said as he sat down on the couch. The Bullhead ride was slow but Lion and Horus made it back to Vale." How do you think we'll find him?" Lion asked as the two primarchs walked down main street vale." Well first off we are wearing shirts that bear our legion's' symbol and second do you see anyone that's as big as us? I mean seriously we stick out like sore thumbs here." Horus said causing Lion to silently agree with him.

" Don't look now but we are being followed." Horus abruptly said causing Lion to place his right hand on the hilt of his power sword. As the two primarchs turned the corner into a nearby alley the men behind them decided to jump them." Hand over your wallets and we will consider not killing you two." The Leader of the ruffians said as he pointed a gun towards Lion and Horus." or counter proposals. You give us YOUR wallets and tell us anything you know about the biker gang, the scars." Horus said as he and Lion drew their weapons." Ghira stood in front of the large wooden door to the house where this… Emperor guy lived.

" Come on honey, just ring the bell." Kali said forcing Ghira to ring the doorbell. A large man with white hair and a mustache answered the door causing Ghira to smile a bit." Damn this guy's taller than me." Ghira thought." Are you Mr. Emperor?" Kali asked earning a no from the man." I am his son, Rogal dorn." The man said as he picked up a tool box and walked past Ghira and Kali." May i help you two?" Another man asked causing Ghira to turn to face him only to find a ash black colored face three inches away from his own." Are you Mr. Emperor?" Ghira asked.

The man's fiery eyes studied the couple of a minute before the man let out a hearty laugh as he rose back up to his full height." No, i am his son Vulkan. The man you want is my father." Vulkan said with a smile as he too walked past the couple." Damned stubborn machine spirit!" A mechanical voice said as a hooded man in a red cloak approached the door holding a calculator." Okay, he's definitely not the guy we are looking for." Ghira said as he walked past the hooded man." Down the hall and to the left. That's here you'll find him." The hooded man said as he turned and looked at the couple with his orange glowing eyes.

" How did you….. Thanks!" Kali said as she grabbed her husband's hand and followed the strange man's directions." So your telling me that i should teach cooking rather than science?" Kitten asked the Emperor." Yes." The Emperor bluntly said as he watched the door open to reveal who he assumed were Blake's parents." Ah, you must be Ghira and Kali. welcome to our home . can i get you anything?" The Emperor asked as he stood to shake Ghira's hand." We are fine for the moment. Where's Blake and the baby?" Kali asked." She should be upstairs changing Scarlet's diaper." The Emperor replied causing Kali to exit the room and head toward the stairs.

" So i take it you're the man who got my daughter pregnant?" Ghira asked the Emperor." No. That would be my son, Leman Russ. I'm the Emperor, HIS father." The Emperor said as he gestured to the slightly nervous Leman. Ghira immediately sat down next to Leman, causing the patriarch to grow a bit uncomfortable." When did this happen?" Ghira asked." It happened during Blake's heat apparently." The Emperor answered earning a nod from Ghira." Do you plan on taking care of my daughter and the baby?" Ghira asked." Well of course i do. Why wouldn't i?" Leman said causing Ghira to nod in approval." can you protect them from the Grimm? You don't look you could even lift a sword. You look and smell drunk." Ghira said, noting the smell of mead on Leman's person.

" What in the wolf did you just howlin say ya little milksod? I'll have ya know i was throned the top of my tribe in the Kingdom of the Russ and I've been involved in numerous executions of traitor primarchs, and i have three hundred million confirmed kills. I am trained in wolf warfare and i am the top CQC expert in all of the imperium. The Grimm here are NOTHIN to me but just another thing to kill." Russ exclaimed causing Ghira to look at the Emperor for support." He is right. He does have three hundred million confirmed kills." The Emperor said with a amused smile as he watched Leman calm down.

" anyway…. How in Oum's name was the baby born so early?" Ghira asked causing the Emperor to smile." Well, Om and I have a theory. Due to Leman being a primarch, he carries his gene seed in his DNA, blood, and even his hair. Now this gene seed must have entered the baby causing the, just like a primarch, acceleration in the growing process. Hence why Scarlett was born in a month." The Emperor explained.

Horus sat on top of the three thugs, pinning them down, as Lion threw their scrolls and their weapons into the nearby ocean."now go and never cross our path again or this time we won't be so merciful." Horus finally said as he stood up, allowing the three men to bolt off down a nearby ally and out of sight." well now we know where Khan is." Horus said as he walked down another alley followed by Lion, both with their weapons drawn." I know…. But the red light district?" Lion asked as the duo approached a nightclub." So they said he would be inside. This is likely a trap." Horus replied as he pushed open the door to find men in both biker gang jackets and suits aiming guns at him.

" I was right." Horus said as he let his mace fall off his shoulder." Well…..shit. I'll go left you right?" Lion asked as he activated the power field on his sword." Gladly." Horus replied as he thundered forward, body slamming three men sending them crashing into the bar." Get him!" The Bartender yelled causing the men in suits to start firing their guns." Lion, on your right!" Horus yelled causing Lon to duck just in time to miss being hit by a wild stream of bullets.

" Thanks!" Lion replied as he drop kicked another henchman." What is going on here?" a voice yelled as a door slammed open revealing the bar owner, Junior, and Jaghatai Khan." Horus? Lion?" Khan asked in confusion as he saw the two other primarchs in the bar." Khan so good to see you!" Horus said as he picked up his mace and rested it over his shoulder." How ya doing Khan?" Lion asked a he sheathed his sword and walked forward towards Khan, only to find the blade of Khan's sword a centimeter away from his throat." You align yourself with the traitor? The man who turned our fellow brothers against us and turned our father's dream. The man who….. Appears to be making a phone call?" Khan said in confusion as he watched Horus begin to make a call on his cellphone.

" So i need to be there because of Khan holding Lion hostage?" The Emperor asked causing Horus to agree." Very well. Om, Your in charge. Kitten you're really in charge. I'll be back later." The Emperor said as he disappeared in a flash of golden light leaving Ghira and Kali simply stunned as they stared at the spot where the Emperor was just standing." He does that from time to time, being a god in all. More tea?" Kitten asked. Khan watched as a golden light filled the room and the god Emperor of mankind, his father, appear in the middle of the room clad in his holy golden armor.

" Father. You walk among us once more. I am so happy." Khan said as he knelt before the Emperor, earning odd looks from everyone in the bar." Rise my son. You are not wrong in what you said. It is true Horus destroyed my empire and nearly killed me, but this is a new world a new beginning." The Emperor said as he watched Khan stand once more and sheath his sword." I do have a present for you Khan." The Emperor said as he lead the primarchs out of the bar and towards the beacon." What is it father? A motorbike?" Khan asked excitedly as the group boarded the bullhead to beacon.

" No. a t-shirt. Put it on." The Emperor said as he threw the t-shirt at Khan." why are we heading towards this schola father?" Khan asked as the bullhead slowly began to land at the school causing students to quickly crowd around the bullhead forcing the imperials to have to push and shove their way through the excited crowd in order to enter the school." what in Terra's name?" The Emperor said as he watched some woman strut up to him and sign his chest plate.

" what do you think you're doing?" Horus asked as Lion, Khan, and him quickly stood in front of their father as he tried to rub the signature off." Simply giving him what he wanted, a autograph. Why else would he approach me?" The woman asked as she blew a kiss towards the Emperor, causing him to frown." We work here." The Emperor bluntly said as his armor disappeared." Is that why i have the shirt?" Khan asked as he watched the Emperor reappear in front of him wearing a black t-shirt with a golden Aquila on it." Yes. he wants to show this world who his sons are." Lion answered as the group of imperials walked towards the school, leaving the odd woman behind." So this is who Roman wants me to kill. Oh, how exciting!" The Woman thought as she followed them into the school.


	13. Chapter 13

**Before you begin reading i just want to say that this chapter is slightly influenced by the warhammer novel, Master of Mankind.** **Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

" Khan, tell me how you entered this realm. Last i remember you were in the webway chasing the dark eldar." The Emperor said as he stood next to Ozpin, Horus, and Lion." Well after rescuing the few survivors i fought my way through the webway until i reached a giant city that was connected to multiple tunnels." Khan said causing the Emperor to remember the war of the webway." The impossible city. Interesting." The Emperor said as he turned to face the window, staring off into the distance.

Khan continued to explain his journey to remnant to Horus, Ozpin, and Lion allowing the Emperor to think for a moment." Khan, do you know where the warp gate you exited through is?" The Emperor asked suddenly earning him confused looks." Well…. Yes." Khan said causing the Emperor to dramatically turn." Horus, go get Draigo and Levia. Lion, tell Om he is incharge for today. And Khan take me to the portal." The Emperor said as he turned to leave but was stopped by Ozpin." I think it would be best if you brought team Ruby and Mis. Goodwitch with you. This could prove to be a… educational moment." Ozpin said with a smile as He watched the Emperor exit the room followed by hi three sons.

" Why are we here?" Yang asked as she examined the odd structure that sat in front of her in the dark dank cave." It looks operational." The Emperor muttered as he ran his hand against the smooth weathered wrath bone." Khan, go back to the house and find yourself a room to settle in. you can say hello to your new niece." The Emperor said earning a bow from Khan before the white scar primarch left the cave." It seems operational." Levia said as he placed her hand on it causing the webway portal to spark to life." it would seem that structure only reacts to Mis. Levia's touch. Interesting." Goodwitch said as she watched Draigo enter the portal first, then Levia.

" Well these portals were designed by her people." The Emperor said as he urged the reluctant professor inside the portal and the proceeded to practically throw the three nervous teenage girls in." Where are we now?" Weiss groaned as she slowly picked herself up off the misty ground and looked around at the scenery around her." Welcome to the Impossible city, during the end of the great crusade i tried to find a safer way to travel from planet to planet and the webway seemed safe, but due to Magnus's mistake it was this city became full of demons and i had to divert the adeptus custodes, adeptus mechanicus and the silent sisters here to hold them back." The Emperor said as he strolled forward towards the end of the tunnel followed by a reluctant professor.

" You said demons?" Glynda asked as the group moved towards the ruins." Yep. Demons, traitor legions, and traitor titans. But I feel like I am forgetting something." The Emperor said as he watched Draigo move ahead of them, scaling rubble as he went." Look at those guns." Ruby said as she walked past a old war hound titan, it's viewports torn open and its armor melted in some places. The group continued walking until they reached the center of the city where the god spire stood." Hey look." Yang said as she pointed towards the top of the structure where a faint light flickered.

" Stay here. Draigo watch them while i go and investigate." The Emperor said as he summoned his sword and entered the god spire. The Emperor treaded carefully over the old rotten corpses of the custodians, tech priests, and silent sisters as he went, being sure to silently thank them for their sacrifice. Higher and higher he climbed until he reached a lone door at the top of the tower." Is anyone in?" The Emperor asked as he slowly door to find a sad sight. Inside was a fire and a custodian. The custodian laid in front of the fire breathing heavily as he slowly turned his head towards the door." you have finally come to finish me off demon? You are truly bold to take the form of my master." The Custodian said before he began to violently cough.

" i am not a demon old friend." The Emperor said as he sat down opposite the dying custodian allowing the fire light to light up his face." My… My lord." The Custodian said as he reached up to take off his helmet." Allow me." The Emperor said as he reached over and unlocked the Custodian's helmet revealing the old and worn face of his last living tribune, Ra." Ra, it is good to see your face once more, even if it is on your deathbed." The Emperor said with a sad smile." Did we win the war?" Ra asked as his eyes began to glaze over." We did. We won." The Emperor said as he watched Ra smile." Good. i was worried for a moment." Ra said before he drew his final breath and died knowing the imperium was safe.

The Emperor said nothing as he placed Ra's helmet back over his peaceful face and picked up the dead custodian's body." Heya big guy what took you so lon… Is that a dead body?" Yang asked as she watched the Emperor emerge once more from the god spire carrying Ra's body." Levia, find the portal to Terra. I intend to bury this man within the halls of his brethren." The Emperor said causing the farseer to hastily run off followed by the rest of the group." There. There is the portal." Levia said as she pointed to the one overly fortified tunnel." I don't see any blue portal at the end of it." Yang observed." Watch." The Emperor said as he raised his hand and pointed towards where the portal should be.

The Emperor began to glow a holy and golden light as he continued to point towards the end of the tunnel." Was something supposed to happen?" Weiss asked but was silenced by Draigo." Wait. listen." Draigo said causing the small group to go silent. The sound of giant pistons pumping and generators crackling to life filled the air and a bright golden portal appeared in a flash." How?" Was all Weiss could say before the Emperor walked past her." When i lived here i binded those machines to my will so i can turn them off and on any time i want." The Emperor explained as he carried the dead tribune through the portal." Something is clearly wrong." The Emperor said as soon as he exited the portal into the Imperial dungeon.

" Is this the right address?" Sanguinius thought as he looked at the newspaper article in his hand. In front of him stood a building that seemed to be in the middle of construction and at its center sat a nice house that seemed out of place in the construction zone." Well now or never." He thought as he rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal the last person Sanguinius ever wanted to see for the rest of his life, the man who betrayed the entire imperium, the man who destroyed their father's creation, and finally the man who killed him Horus." FUCKING HORUS!" Sanguinius growled as he tackled Horus to the ground, attempting to strangle the war master, but stopped when he was picked up by a pair of strong arms.

" Sanguinius! It's so good to see you, brother!" A familiar jamaican like accent said." Vulkan?" Sanguinius asked as he felt some of his ribs begin to crack underneath the pressure." Hello brother." the monotone voice of Rogal dorn said as he and Magnus walked by, each carrying a toolbox and some plywood." nice to see you Sanguinius!" Khan said as he walked downstairs and entered the kitchen." Sanguinius is here?" A the voice of Leman Russ said as he exited the family room followed by Blake." Leman?" Sanguinius asked as he broke free of Vulkan's hug and walked over to Leman." It's good to see you brother! Come, meet your new niece." Leman said with a smile that confused the blood angels primarch.

" Niece?" Sanguinius asked as he entered the family room to find a man and a cat eared woman playing with a small baby." are you the mother?" Sanguinius asked Kali causing Ghira to laugh a bit and shake his head." No that would be my daughter over there." Ghira said in a slightly sterner tone causing Sanguinius to back away a bit, out of respect." Someone please explain to me why i now have a niece and where father is?" Sanguinius said as he fluttered his wings in annoyance as he sat down." Seriously i am confused as hell." Sanguinius muttered causing Leman to sigh as he began to explain what was going on. The Emperor walked up the through the many hallways towards the top of the Imperial palace, followed closely behind by the rest of the group, until he finally reached the top of the imperial palace only to be surrounded by custodians clad in black armor.

" state your identity!" The Custodian captain yelled as he leveled his guardian spear, aiming for the Emperor's head. Glynda slowly reached for her riding crop, but was stopped by Draigo." Don't." He whispered as he watched the Emperor summon his armor and his sword." You dare point your weapon at your master?" The Emperor asked as he watched the Custodians shift uncomfortably in their armor." m-my lord." The captain said as he and the others finally knelt before the Emperor after a full five long minutes. The Emperor nodded in approval, simply glad that his custodeans remember him." companion, why is your armor black?" The Emperor asked causing the Custodians to hastily rise." The NEW emperor ordered us to paint our armor in the colors of the inquisition, as a way to pledge our allegiance to him." The Custodes captain said causing the Emperor to frown.

" And what of the emperor I appointed?" The Emperor asked causing the Custodians to nervously look at each other." The Royal family have been taken and locked in the thousand sons' temple under the suspicion of treason." A custodian finally said. The Emperor sighed in disappointment as he signaled for the custodeans to rise." Very well. Go, find the rest of your brothers and cleanliness your armor of that filth." The Emperor said as he looked down at Ra's helm, reminiscing the days where the inquisition did not royal screw up his imperium. The Custodians stood up and bowed, running off to fulfill their master's orders." who were those guys?" Ruby asked as the Emperor continued his journey towards the temple." Custodians." The Emperor said as he continued his journey towards the temple." They're the janitors?" Yang asked as she watched rays of light shine in through the skylights, filling the golden hallway with light.

" No. they are, well were, my bodyguards back when i was alive." The Emperor said as he began to ascend the temple steps." How many are there?" Glynda asked as she followed the Emperor in through the golden archway." A thousand of them." The Emperor said casually as he looked around the darkened room until he finally spotted the tome entrance." Stay here i shall be back momentarily." The Emperor said before disappearing down into the tome leaving the group standing in the temple." Draigo what's wrong?" Levia asked as she watched Draigo raise his sword and shield." I sense….. Someone." Draigo said as he took a few steps forward, causing everyone to raise their weapons." Who had not been given any ham." Draigo suddenly exclaimed as he disappeared right in front of everyone's eyes.

" It would appear the effects of the dust has worn off." Glynda noted as she looked off into the distance only to see three shadows heading towards them." Well, well what do we have here?" a voice asked causing the group to tighten their grip on their weapons." It would appear to be a group of three girls, a woman, and a farseer." a slightly deeper voice replied." interesting. And what would you five be doing down here? Sight seeing?" a voice asked followed by some aroused snickering. Glynda readied her riding crop as she watched the first figure…..slide into view." Well it's not every day we get visitors." The nearly naked muscular man said as he slid across the floor, causing everyone but Yang to back away slowly." indeed Whammudes." Another man said as he walked out from behind a pillar clad in something that almost resembled a chest plate." Calm yourself Custodesi. I believe these lovely ladies will tell us why they are here if we ask them." The last one said as he stepped out from the shadows revealing his two arm blades and his tattoo of the emperor on his right arm.

" I feel like i have seen you three before… but where?" Yang asked as she examined each of the muscular men with a critical gaze." The Deed is done, i have successfully buried Ra. now we need to find the royal family and then we can leav… how in holy Terra's name are you three here?" The Emperor asked as he appeared in the doorway of the tomb only to find the three custodeans he hated the most standing before him." Are you positive we should be doing this?" Magnus asked as he watched Rogal begin to work on the entrance to the new palace they were building." Yes." Rogal answered as he began to wire the doors pistons to the main control panel causing Magnus to sigh." So far we have built the perimeter and the main door. How long do you think it will take for us to finish this?" Magnus asked as he handed Rogal a pair of pliers. Rogal paused in his wiring and walked over to a small makeshift table." If we exclude the imperial dungeons and work without any breaks, apart from sleeping and eating, we will have it done in about a month and a half." Rogal replied in his monotone voice.

" do you guys need my help?" Khan asked as he approached the two causing both Magnus and Rogal to look at each other, then back to him." Khan, how good are you with tools?" Magnus asked Causing Khan to scratch the back of his head as he thought." Decent?" Khan answered, sounding completely unsure." Close enough." Rogal said." Hey need one more pair of hands to help?" Horus asked causing Magnus to smile." This is a family project. So everyone can help. Plus the more the merrier." Khan said as he handed Horus a hammer and some nails." And how long now?" Magnus asked. Rogal stood for a moment thinking until he finally bent down and picked up a piece of plywood." A Week if we can get Leman and Sanguinius to help." Rogal said in a "cheery" tone. Sanguinius watched from over Leman's shoulder as his four other brothers began to work together to recreate a smaller imperial palace.

" I wish i could join them. But alas i am here… with Leman. Listening to the same story for the fiftieth time in a row." Sanguinius thought. He knew the true reason Khan and Horus went outside, they just wanted to get away from Leman's terrible stories, while Sanguinius had to sit through the entire thing and pick out the important details. So far the only thing he knew was that Leman had a daughter with the dark haired girl next to him, His father was out, and that the couple in front of him were the girl's parents. Sanguinius desperately looked around the room for a excuse to leave and stretch his wings, it had been a while since he had flew. Over in the corner he could see the custodian general beckoning him into the kitchen, filling Sanguinius with relief.

" Could you excuse me for a moment Leman? The Custodes general needs my help." Sanguinius said quickly as he hastily left the room." thank you so much." Sanguinius said as he entered the kitchen." I had a feeling you needed to be rescued from that wreck of a conversation. Any way ill fill you in on what you have missed." Kitten said earning a questioning look from Sanguinius." Very well then. Let's hear it." He finally said after five minutes." Right so it all began when the emperor died…" Kitten began." the fact your asses haven't been shot out of a canon yet surprises me." the Emperor said as he walked towards the end of the temple, where the barracks were.

" my GLORIOUS emperor we Would NEVER do anything to deserve that." Karstodes said as he lead the Emperor to where the Royal family were held." It truly is magnificent to hear you voice once more my lord. It makes my abs quiver just by hearing the sound of it." Whammdes said as he slid across the floor leaving a trail of body oil behind him." i swear we have already used that quote in this story." The Emperor muttered to himself as he arrived at the door to barracks number 4." Darn. i left the keys in my other loincloth. Should i go get them my lord?" Custodesi asked earning a disappointed sigh from the Emperor." I got it." The Emperor said as he used his clawed gauntlet to slice the door to shreds allowing him to enter the room.

" My lord? I thought you died?" Emperor Kakse said as he abruptly stood up and saluted. The Emperor smiled as he looked at the scene before him. Kakse still wore his normal armor, the only difference however was the emblem on his chest plate, next to him was his eldar wife, the farseer from that fateful day, and finally there were three children, two girls and a boy, each looking in awe at the emperor of mankind." I have merely come to bury the body of my last tribune, check up on the imperium, and to… pick something up o to speak." The Emperor said in a serious tone as he lead the royal family out of the room.

" These are my associates Kakse. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Glynda, and the farseer Levia." The Emperor said as he strided past them and headed for the door. Glynda followed the Emperor out the of the door only to be greeted with a spectacular display. A sea of nine hundred ninety seven custodeans stood on the steps of the temple." oh…. Damn." Yang said as she took a picture with her scroll. The assembled custodeans slammed their spears on the ground creating a sound louder than thunder as they all yelled," Praise the god emperor!" The Emperor smiled at the sight of this, It filled the immortal man with a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time, pride.

" I have gathered you all here today to help us take back the palace from the clutches of the false emperor." The Emperor said as he drew his sword." My lord i have troubling new." A Storm trooper said as he knelt before a silver throne." Speak." a raspy voice said causing the Storm trooper to shudder." As you predicted the custodeans are rebelling and fight under the heretical eldar loving emperor. But they seem to be lead by…." The Storm trooper said but stopped as a new voice entered the conversation." Oh boy Fyodor, we finally get to fight for once instead of sitting in this throne doing nothing." Another voice said." Be quiet Dominique! What were you saying Storm trooper?" Fyodor asked as he drummed his fingers against the thrones arm.

" apparently the God Emperor stands with him." The Storm trooper said. A deathly quiet silence filled the room for a moment that was immediately shattered as the sound of the throne's servos and pistons whined and groaned as they were activated once more." We shall prove to the God Emperor that the inquisition is the rightful rulers of the imperium!" Fyodor Karamazov yelled as he drew his sword earning a cheer from the gathered inquisitorial forces loyal to him." And so there you have it." Kitten said as he finished telling Sanguinius what had occurred over the last few months." But wait i have a question, isn't my father Omnissiah?" Sanguinius asked causing Kitten to freeze." Yes. Yes he is." Kitten confirmed a minute later." then who or what is Om?" Sanguinius asked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy lately and honestly its a miracle that i am even publishing this early. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

" Do correct me if i'm wrong Kaske, but i clearly remember there being 10,000 custodians on Terra." The Emperor said as he marched up the golden stairs heading for the top of the imperial palace." you are correct my lord. But Roboute giliman took some to help in his crusade, some are stationed in the city below, some are on patrol, and then you have the thousand here." Kaske said." So he spread your forces out and kept them busy. Smart." The Emperor muttered." Mr. Emperor?" Ruby asked causing the Emperor to stop mid step.

" Yes, Ruby?" the Emperor asked as he knelt down to face the much smaller girl." what time is it?" Ruby asked."... Ruby.. none of us have watches." The Emperor said with a smile causing the custodians to chuckle as they watched their MUCH taller master being forced to kneel in order to talk to the insanely small girl." well, I was wondering if we had enough time to explore the place with Rob before we go back home." Ruby quietly said causing the Emperor to gain a devious smile.

" Well alright. But you have to complete this worksheet while you explore." The Emperor said as he handed Ruby, Weiss, and Yang a worksheet he pulled out of thin air." you three, escort them around the palace and i want you to show them everything on this list." The Emperor commanded earning acknowledging grunts from the three scarcely clad, oiled covered Custodians as they lead Ruby, Yang, Weiss, the Kaske's wife and kids back the way they had come, grumbling as they went." Remind me to burn their supply of oil before i leave." The Emperor muttered to Kaske, who simply smiled in amusement as he followed his master towards the imperial palace's main gate.

Glynda walked behind the Emperor and occasionally glanced around, in an attempt to understand her surroundings." Alright here's the plan." The Emperor announced as he stopped abruptly, causing the column of custodians to halt and stand at attention." Kaske, take a few custodians with you and gather the rest from the city, to fight the inquisition we will need everyone. We will take the main gate and await your return." The Emperor said earning a nod from Kaske as he and three squads of custodians moved off in the direction of one of the side entrances to the palace. The Emperor stood for a moment and watched as Kaske's figure disappeared off into the shadows before he spoke.

" Glynda, are you sure you wish to participate? We will be killing people and i don't want you to be forced into this." The Emperor said as his gaze turned to face the significantly smaller Glynda." very well then. I will merely observe." Glynda said as she pulled out her scroll and clicked the camera app." If i remember correctly Oobleck did say he wanted pictures." Glynda thought as she started recording the custodians and the Emperor as the marched towards the main gate, the custodians' weapons powerfields cracking to life as the custodian army drew closer towards the gate.

" Halt in the name of Emperor Fyodor!" A Inquisitor yelled as his large group of inquisitorial storm troopers trained their weapons on the Emperor." If you surrender now, you may walk away with your honor and your lives." The Emperor said as he ignited the holy flames on his sword causing some storm troopers to shift uncomfortably as they continued to point their hell guns at the Emperor." So be it." The Emperor sighed as he pointed his sword towards the Storm troopers, signaling to his custodians it was time to fight. The custodians rushed forward, lowering their guardian spears as they charged firing the bolter attachment as they went.

" We must hold the gate!" The Inquisitor yelled over the gunfire in an attempt to inspire his troops. But his attempt was in vain as the highly trained super soldiers ripped through his stormtroopers as if they were paper." The main gate has fallen. Repeat the main gate has fallen." The Inquisitor screamed into his vox bead as he attempted to retreat back into the palace only to be impaled upon a guardian spear." Gate secured sir." a custode captain reported causing the

Emperor to nod in acknowledgment as he looked out into the city below." captain Marcus, do you remember the siege of Terra?" The Emperor abruptly asked as he took a few steps outside the gate to breath in the sweet terran air." Yes my lord. We paid dearly to defend the palace and to prevent the traitors from entering." Marcus answered as he leaned against his guardian spear." Indeed we did." The Emperor said as he watched streams of golden warriors make their way towards the palace.

" So what Kaske said is true. You have returned." A Custodes terminator commander said as he lead his squad into the palace, earning a small smile from the Emperor." I have only returned to retrieve something and to fix the imperium." The Emperor said earning a small chuckle from the terminator." Works for me." He said as he marched past the Emperor and Glynda." That should be everyone, my lord." Kaske said as he reentered the palace two hours later.

" Very well. How many do we have now?" The Emperor asked as he followed Kaske back inside the palace. The large army of nine thousand nine hundred custodians marched forward once more, leaving fifty custodians behind to guard the main entrance." Where are we heading to my lord?" Kaske asked the Emperor as the army marched up the twentieth flight of stairs." Knowing this lord inquisitor, he probably made the very top of the palace his throne room." The Emperor said. The army proceeded in absolute silence as they ascended towards the top of the palace until the reached a large chamber.

" Holy shit. He literally took every single inquisitorial guard in the palace and just stuffed them in here." Kaske said as he peered around the corner." They have two leman russes in there." The Emperor muttered as he appeared behind Kaske and looked at the even larger army ahead of them." The Emperor has blessed us by freeing us from the warp. We must repay his kindness by exterminating his treacherous custodes!" Fyodor yelled earning a cheer from his fellow inquisitors and causing the custodians to give the Emperor questionable looks.

" When i closed the eye of terror i honestly thought they would be trapped inside forever, not free to ruin the imperium. Well i guess it's time to set things right." The Emperor said as he stepped out from cover and advanced towards the leman russ." Whats this? A heretic that chose to dress up as the emperor? You have one flaw heretic that gave you away, you aren't on the golden throne." Fyodor said ask he signaled the Leman russ to fire. The battle tank responded to the lord inquisitor's command and fired it's main cannon at the Emperor, only for him to catch it with his left hand.

" Well… First off, your reason for me not being myself does not make any sense. Second how in Terra's name did you get two leman russ battle tanks up here? And third FUCK you!" The Emperor said shouting the last part as he threw the shell back at the leman russ, destroying its main cannon." That shouldn't be possible." Glynda thought as she watched the Emperor glow a golden light and the army of custodians surged forward to join their master in battle once more. Blades crashed together as both sides as the two armies crashed together.

The Emperor thundered forward towards the second leman russ, knocking aside storm troopers and inquisitors as he went, until he finally reached the hull of the tank. Stabbing his sword into the tank's hull he began to carve a large hole into the tank, allowing him to grab the driver and pull him out of the tank." I'm gonna need your tank for a minute." The Emperor said as he threw the driver out and stabbed the controls of the tank with his sword. The tank's treads began to roll forward, crushing ten storm troopers underneath its weight as it drove forward, clearly out of control.

Glynda watched as the custodians hacked and sliced the inquisitorial forces with a intense veracity as the Emperor continued to lead them forward towards the lord inquisitor." Give up Fyodor! Even in your mechanical chair you couldn't beat me." Kaske yelled over the fighting, earning a growl from the lord inquisitor." Torn fire the melta!" Fyodor growled."But what of our men?" Torn asked as he aimed the melta gun at the quickly advancing custodians." they have served their purpose!" Fyodor snapped earning a shrug from Torn. Torn honestly didn't care what happened to the storm troopers, for he knew that no matter what Fyodor said or did, the custodian army would win in the end.

" What are you waiting for? Fire!" Fyodor yelled forcing Torn to hastily pull the trigger." Incoming!" The Emperor yelled as he grabbed a storm trooper and used him as a shield to protect Kaske." Thank you my lord." Kaske said as he dove for cover allowing the Emperor to dispose of the storm trooper's bullet ridden remains." Happy to help." The Emperor said with a small smile as he looked over at Glynda, who hid behind a pillar still recording with her scroll." Wonder who she will send that to." The Emperor thought as he slashed a inquisitor across the chest." IT'S OVER FYODOR!" Kaske yelled as he threw his guardian spear, impaling the last storm trooper in the face." Never!" Fyodor screamed back as he drew his sword and charged towards Kaske.

" This looks bad." The Emperor thought as he slammed the pommel of his sword into the face of another inquisitor. Torn continued to shoot his meltagun as the throne charged forward Kaske, who had drawn his power sword. Sparks flew as the two swords slammed together creating a stalemate between the two combatants." You can not win. Give up." Kaske growled as he began to push his blade forward." No, custodian. It is you who will lose. Contrary to popular belief i CAN walk!" Fyodor exclaimed as he kicked Kaske in the face and slashed Kaske's sword, breaking the power sword as the inquisitor's blade decimated its power generator.

" KASKE CATCH!" The Emperor yelled as he threw his sword to Kaske, allowing the custodian to block Fyodor's next attack." Activate the blade!" The Emperor yelled. Kaske nodded and activated the sword's field. Fearsome fire surged up the blade, surrounding the holy sword's blade in cleansing fire." WHAT?" Fyodor asked as he watched his sword's blade begin to be disintegrated by the fire from the Emperor's sword." Hey Fyodor! I bet you wished you would have stayed in the warp right now!" The Emperor yelled, earning odd looks from the surrounding custodians." Do you want me to explain or do you want to watch the fight?" The Emperor asked causing all eyes to return back to the duel.

Kaske jumped back to avoid melta gun's deadly barrage, allowing Fyodor to examine his sword for a second." Dominique lend me your sword." Fyodor commanded as he watch Kaske raise his sword, ready to charge." Why my sword? Why not Torns?" Dominique whined as he reluctantly handed Fyodor his prized long sword. Torn took the opportunity to unleash another barrage of bullets but abruptly stopped when he felt a strange painful feeling in his chest. Torn screamed in pain before he slumped forward dead in his seat, confusing Fyodor and Dominique.

Glynda looked at the Emperor in horror as his clawed gauntlet was covered in blood that she knew wasn't there a minute ago." That should take care of that." The Emperor calmly said as he produced a handkerchief from his armor and began to clean his gauntlet off." What did you do?" Glynda hissed as she watched Kaske dodge the lon sword and stab the mechanical throne in the knee." I merely crushed his heart with my psycher abilities." The Emperor calmly said as he finished cleaning Torn's blood off of his gauntlet. A loud crash was heard as Fyodor's throne was sent crashing to the ground pinning Fyodor and Domonique under its weight.

" My lord what shall i do with them?" Kaske asked as the Emperor walked towards him." It is your choice." The Emperor said as he accepted his sword back from Kaske and examined the inquisitorial duo before him." Aw shit. Fyodor, are we gonna die?" Domonique asked a raging Fyodor causing the Emperor to chuckle as he turned and left the room, leaving Glynda alone with the nine thousand nine hundred custodians." So, what is your job exactly?" Captain Marcus asked breaking the silence causing Glynda to be snapped out of of her train of thought." I'm the headmistress of an academy that trains huntsmen." Glynda said as she paused the recording on her scroll and placed it in her pocket." No, i did not inquire what you do for a living. What is your relationship with our lord?" Marcus asked.

" I am his colleague. He works with me at the academy." Glynda replied earning a nod from Marcus." It was not uncommon for him to blend in. just like in the ages before the age of strife." Marcus muttered to himself as he walked away, leaving Glynda behind." Excuse me, Ms. Goodwitch?" A mechanical voice asked causing Glynda to turn around to find….. A floating skull." holy shit!" Glynda yelled in surprise as she punched the floating skull, causing it to fly back a few feet but remain undamaged." I have come to lead you back to the webway gate by orders of god emperor." The Servo skull said as it began to float away off down a hallway leading to Oum knows where." It would be wise if you followed him." Kaske said as he suddenly appeared alongside Glynda, once more scaring her.

" how do you people do that?" Glynda asked as she followed Kaske after the servo skull." Many centuries of practice." Kaske bluntly replied as they followed the servo skull deeper into the imperial palace until they finally reached the heart of the imperial palace, The Throne room." Isn't that the portal we came here through?" Glynda asked as she followed Kaske up the golden staircase into a room filled with golden light." **Welcome to the throne room."** A familiar voice said causing Glynda to turn to her left to find a…. Skeleton." I have heard of cruel jokes but this is just morbid." Glynda said with a frown." My lord." Kaske said as he knelt before the throne." My lord?" Glynda asked." **You better believe it."** The Skeleton abruptly said causing Glynda to jump back in fright.

" And here we have the imperial throne room." Karstodes said as he lead Ruby, Weiss, and Yang into the throne room." hey it's that creepy skeleton guy from that golden eagle thing." Ruby said as she ran forward only to bounce off of a golden wall." **That creepy skeleton guy? Seriously?"** The Skeleton said as it was engulfed in golden light." Really Ruby? Creepy skeleton guy? I mean seriously you couldn't of came up with a better name?" The Emperor asked as he got off the golden throne causing Glynda to become confused for the first time in her life." What?... How?" Glynda said as she tried to form a sentence." Because i'm the God Emperor of Mankind and i shall do as i please." The Emperor said as he collected the three work sheets and began to grade them." So how was your trip around the palace?" The Emperor asked as he began to read the answers that yang had put down for questions 4, 6, and 7.

" It was awesome!" Ruby exclaimed causing Whamuudes to chuckle." I was surprised at the amount of gold everywhere. For a palace the size of Atlas." Weiss said causing the Emperor to pause." The size of Atlas?" He asked." i mean the size of Atlas as in the capital city." Weiss stated." You are wrong. The Imperial palace is takes up an entire continent. And the amount of gold in the entire palace is…. Unthinkable." The Emperor said." do you even know how much gold is in the palace?" Ruby asked causing the Emperor to shrug." Ask Dorn." He said as he handed the worksheets back to the three girls." My lord, must you leave so soon?" Kaske suddenly asked causing the Emperor to place a reassuring hand on the shoulder of Kaske.

" I must. It is my duty to protect the people of remnant from the foul clutches of chaos." The Emperor said as he beckoned Glynda, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang to follow him back to the portal." But my lord what if we need your guidance or skill?" Whamuudes asked." That is why i leave Draigo and Leiva to help the imperium." The Emperor said as he made his way towards the portal but stopped." Kaske, i will need the adeptus custodes help some day. So be sure that when this portal opens again you send them through." The Emperor said in a serious tone before he stepped through the portal.

Kaske watched as the noisy machinery powering the portal immediately shut off, creating a death like silence in the imperial dungeon." Did i miss him?" A gruff voice asked." only just, Decius." Kaske said as he turned to face the Ecclesiarch." Emperor damn it." Decius muttered as he readjusted his beloved hat on his head and turned to leave." But there was something he said that you will find interesting." Kaske said with a small smile." What? What did he say?" Decius asked, immediately perking up." for the first time ever he called himself the God Emperor of Mankind." Kaske said as he began to walk away, leaving Decius to his own thoughts.

* * *

" Rogal, we're out of metal." Magnus yelled down from the top of the palace, earning a sigh from Rogal." What type of metal brother?" He asked. Magnus paused for a minute before replying." What type of metal are we using for the top of the 'palace'?" Magnus asked." Gold, titanium and reinforced steel." Rogal replied." We are out of steel then." Magnus replied." Okay." Rogal replied as he grabbed his thunder hammer and the car keys." Excuse me Mr. Dorn?" Ghira asked causing Rogal to abruptly stop." Could you give us a ride to Vale?" Kali asked earning a nod from Rogal as he opened the door, allowing the couple to enter the truck.

" So where are you going Mr. Dorn?" Ghira asked as the truck drove silently on the dirt road leading out of the forest and towards Vale." To wherever they make reinforced steel." Rogal replied." Is it for the thing you're building?" Kali asked earning a nod from Rogal." What exactly are you building? I mean it's covered in gold, it seems to be reinforced, and it seems to have monstrous defensive systems." Ghira said, surprising Rogal about how much the man had figured out." We are building a… smaller version of the imperial palace. But you are incorrect. The weapon systems have yet to be installed." Rogal replied.

" Oh…. Okay." Ghira said creating another awkward silence in the vehicle. The remainder of the ride remained silent until Rogal finally decided to turn the radio on." What… What is this?" Rogal asked as Ghira and Kali exited the car and began to walk towards their ship. Unhappy with the fact he didn't receive an answer, Dorn drove to the hardware store in a fowl mood." Mr. Dorn so nice to see you again! What can i get for you?" The old man behind the counter asked as Rogal entered the store." I require reinforced steel." Rogal said as he looked around the store to see if he 'required' anything else.

" And the carbonated beverage referred to as a cola." Rogal added as he watched the store owner disappear off into the store, leaving Rogal standing alone at the front desk holding the coca cola." Brother?" A familiar raspy voice asked causing Rogal to hastily raise his hammer, just in time to block a hammer strike a foot away from his face." Brother." Rogal replied as he kicked Perturabo in the chest causing the primarch of the iron warriors to stumble back into a stack of plywood." So what have you been doing Rogal? Building walls? Flower gardens perhaps?" Perturado asked as he hastily got up from the ground.

" No." Rogal replied a he placed the coca cola next to the cash register and raised his hammer slightly, ready to strike." It doesn't matter what you have been doing anyway! I have recreated the fortress of perpetual pain!" Perturabo boasted causing Rogal to frown." Okay." Rogal said absolutely uninterested as he waited for the store owner to return." This time it is IMPOSSIBLE to break into it! I would like to see you try to break in." Perturabo said as he began to gloat about his impenetrable fortress." I have time." Rogal thought as he watched the old man began to drag the first of a hundred reinforced steel beams out of the back room." I will return." Rogal said to the old man causing Perturado to pump his fist in success as he lead Rogal out of the store and towards a minivan that had a odd logo on the side.

" Church of the immortal light?" Rogal asked causing Perturabo to mutter something under his breath." I must call Kitten to inform him i shall be late for dinner." Rogal announced as he pulled the small scroll out of his pocket and began to punch in Kitten's number." Who is this " Kitten" You refer to? I do not remember such a person." Perturado said as he honked the van's horn at another car that had just swerved in front of him." He is father's caretaker." Rogal said as he watched as the scroll rang and rang until Kitten finally decided to pick up.

" Rogal, you'll never believe this! The Emperor's back from his trip." Kitten exclaimed causing to smile slightly underneath his bushy mustache." did he bring back presents?" Rogal asked earning a confusing look from Perturado." You can ask him yourself." Kitten said as he hung up the scroll causing Rogal to become confused." Hi son." The Emperor said from the back seat of the van causing Perturado to slam on the breaks causing the van to skid to a halt causing Rogal to be thrown through the windshield into a wall." FATHER?" Perturado asked in a fearful tone causing the Emperor to smile as he opened the door and got out of the van.

" Perturado, how are you doing? I honestly didn't recognize you because of the lack metal tubes sticking out of your face." The Emperor said as he walked over to the ruined wall and began to pull Rogal out of it." Thank you father." Rogal said as he brushed the small pieces of debris out of his hair." So this is your" Fortress of perpetual pain"?" Dorn asked causing Perturado to nod.

" Yes, the fortress of perpetual pain….. Is a church. Father, why don't you go inside? Rogal and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Perturado said with a alien expression on his face." Perturado….. Are you trying to smile?" The Emperor asked causing Perturado's creepy attempt at a smile to immediately turn back into a frown." Just go inside father." Perturado said as he ushered the much taller Emperor inside the church and slammed the door behind the Emperor. The Emperor stood in the entrance of the church with a confused look on his face.

In the room in front of him fifty people sat praying in the pews and at the front of the room was a golden Aquila and a mural of the Emperor."... So i have a cult dedicated to me apparently." The Emperor thought as he used his psycher powers to create a illusion around him." Are you lost young one?" a old man asked causing the Emperor to turn to face him." Come and sit here my boy. Are your parents here somewhere?" The Old man asked as he scooted over in the pew allowing the Emperor to sit down next to him, causing the long bench to groan underneath his weight.

" These old benches' screws must be loose. I will have to ask Mr. Pert to have to fix it." The Old man complained." Sure." The Emperor said as he glanced around the room looking for a familiar face." Is this seat taken?" Another voice asked causing the Emperor to turn to find a face he had only seen on wanted posters." Sure Adam." The Emperor said but quickly froze when he realized what he had just said. A crimson blade appeared from the folds of Adam's cloak and was pressed against the Emperor's lower chest." So that's where the illusion's neck is." The Emperor muttered as he looked Adam directly in the eye.

" How do you know my name?" Adam inquired a he glared into the at the child that sat next to him." ADAM!" The familiar voice of Father Lor said causing Adam to hastily sheath his sword." What is the matter with you today?" The Father asked causing Adam to gesture to the child next to him." This boy knows who i am." Adam explained causing everyone in the church to stop praying to the Aquila and turn their attention to the commotion at the back of the church."... The boy does seem familiar… We will discuss this after prayer." Father Lor said as he strolled up the aisle and to the altar, leaving The Emperor alone with the suspicious Adam." Wonder how Rogal is doing." The Emperor thought as he watched Father Lor begin to read from some odd book at the altar.

* * *

" i wonder what father is doing." Rogal thought as he watched Perturado dance around on the rooftop of the church yelling down at Rogal." There is no way you can get up here!" Perturado yelled down at Rogal, who seemed insanely bored. There was a sudden tap o the shoulder caused Perturado to turn around to find Rogal behind standing him." what? How the fuck did you get up here so fast?" Perturado asked frantically looking at the Rogal on the roof and the Rogal on the ground." I used the fire escape." Rogal said uninterested as he pointed behind him towards a new door with a sign partially covered by a cloth that read," Fire escape."

" I didn't build that fire escape!" Perturado yelled at his brother as he tore off the cloth off the sign." But i did." Rogal said as he pointed to the words at the bottom of the sign." Made by Rogal Dorn." Perturado read before fell to his knees completely baffled by what had just occurred." Wait….. Who is standing down there?" He asked as he pointed down to the Rogal standing in the courtyard." A cardboard cutout of me." Rogal said as he watched people begin to filter out of the church." I think that man just stole me." Rogal said causing Perturado to smirk." Shall we go get father then?" Perturado asked as he stood up and brushed the dust off his pants and looked at his brother." Rogal are you crying?" Perturado asked as he watched a single tear run down the side of Rogal's face." Goodbye lord adorable." Rogal said quietly as he turned and lead his brother down the fire escape.

* * *

" How do you know his name?" Father Lor asked causing the "boy" in front of him to smile." Well i know his name in Adam and yours isn't actually Lor. Its Lorgar Aurelian, primarch of the word bearers, son of the Emperor of Mankind, and also the one who is technically RESPONSIBLE for the Horus heresy." The Boy said causing the newly named Lorgar to step back in fear." Who are you?" Lorgar asked causing the Boy to grin as the room filled with golden light." Your father." The Emperor said as he threw off his disguise. Lorgar and Adam stood for a moment in complete awe." So are you just gonna stare at your father or give him a hug?" The Emperor asked, though he would never admit it Ruby's friendly personality was rubbing off on him.

"A hug?" Lorgar asked quietly as he nervously stepped towards the Emperor, half expecting to be killed and half expecting to be given a hug. Adam fainted at this point, the sight of the god he had been praying to for the last five years was standing in front of him, but mainly due to the fact that the little boy had disappeared and a man surrounded by a holy aura appeared." Now Lorgar can you explain to me why you have a terrorist with you? If i remember correctly this man is wanted for numerous murders and millions of lien in dust theft. Plus isn't he the leader of the white fang?" The Emperor asked as he released Lorgar from his embrace.

" He was kicked out for some reason." Lorgar replied as he picked up Adam as grabbed some smelling salt." Who is the new leader?" The Emperor asked as he turned to face a map of Vale that hung in the corner of the room." rubra anterzo." Lorgar muttered causing the Emperor to dramatically turn to face him." My hearing isn't as good as it was during the great crusade Lorgar, speak up." The Emperor said as his eyes moved across the room towards the lone Window of the room where the woman that signed his armor stood with a machine gun." GET DOWN!" The Emperor yelled as he summoned a shield and jumped in front of Lorgar." That would be her, father!" Lorgar yelled over the loud gunshots." Take my scroll and call Rogal!" The Emperor replied.

" How is he going to help us?" Lorgar asked as he threw Adam over his shoulder and hid behind the Emperor." He's got a thick skull. It will stop a few bullets. Maybe even deflect them." The Emperor replied as he began to move towards the door into the main room of the church." Father how can you joke in a time like this?" Lorgar asked as he carried Adam across the room towards the door." Lorgar what is it you preached about today? Something about the IMMORTAL GOD EMPEROR. I can do as i please no matter the time or place." The Emperor said as he continued to shield his son and the ex terrorist leader from the bullets. The gunfire immediately stopped and a loud crash was heard." Fore." The monotone voice of Rogal said afterwards, causing the Emperor to smile a bit." that should take care of that i guess." he said as he opened the door to the church and walked out.

" father." Rogal said as he rested his hammer on his shoulder." we should get going." Perturado announced as he cautiously looked around at the surrounding woods." That would be a good idea." The Emperor agreed as he looked back at the church, half expecting it to explode." Father i have yet to pick up the reinforced steel beams for Magnus." Rogal stated causing the Emperor to sigh.

" Fine, Perturado go with him and Lorgar, This guy, and I will head home." The Emperor said as the four men piled into the car, throwing Adam in the trunk as they went." Are you sure he will be okay in there?" Lorgar asked." He will be fine." Rogal said as he started the van and drove away. The ride home lasted a total of thirty five minutes, forty five if you count the trip to the hardware store to drop off Rogal and Perturado, but the Emperor didn't mind. He was quite honestly happy to be back on remnant with his sons.

* * *

" You seem in a good mood today father." Horus said as he walked into the kitchen where the Emperor sat reading the morning paper." Why wouldn't i be Horus? I'm back on remnant, i with eleven of my sons, and i had pancakes for breakfast." The Emperor said with a smile as he folded his newspaper and settled it down on the table." Father, i found this guy in the back of Perturado's van. What should we do with him?" Vulkan asked as he entered the room carrying the sleeping Adam."... I actually forgot about him…. Wheres Leman?" The Emperor asked as a sinister idea entered his mind.

" He's at Beacon, where you should be teaching." Kitten abruptly yelled from the living room earning a disappointed look from the Emperor." Very well then. Kitten and Om will remain here and look after this guy, Perturado and Rogal will continue to build the palace, and everyone else can come with me to work." The Emperor said as he stood up to leave but was stopped by Vulkan." Father i have something AWESOME to tell you! Magnus, Sanguinius and i got jobs down in Vale." Vulkan exclaimed." Okay. Where do you work?" The Emperor asked." Magnus works in a book store of some sorts, Sanguinius works in a dust store called dust till dawn, and I work in a forge of some type." Vulkan said causing the Emperor to frown." Do not make any weapons that are similar to ours. I have a feeling something… Unwanted will happen." The Emperor said earning a nod from both of his sons.

The Emperor stood and took off his reading glasses." On second thought… Vulkan, please inform your brothers that it may be necessary to travel in pairs." The Emperor abruptly said earning a nod from Vulkan as he left the room, leaving Horus and the Emperor alone in the kitchen." Is it truly necessary to travel in pairs father?" Horus asked as he followed his father out of the kitchen." Honestly i don't think it is but i would just like to be… prepared." The Emperor said as he put a pair of sneakers on and grabbed his briefcase." Prepared for what?" Horus asked as he followed the Emperor out the door. The Emperor motioned Horus to follow him as he walked towards Beacon.

" After yesterday's attempt of an assassination, which epicly failed, i had Om do a little 'poking around' so to speak…... And what he found was a bit disturbing so to speak." The Emperor replied as he walked onto a bullhead and handed the pilot his id card." Well if it is something we should be worried about we must destroy the threat before it can grow." Horus said as he handed the pilot his id card." it is too late for that Horus. Not only do they have two chaos gods and the ork gods, they have managed to gain control of the White fang and they have placed spies everywhere." The Emperor replied, causing Horus to frown.

" Maybe if we inform Atlas or Ozpin we can.." Horus began, but was cut off by the Emperor." They already knew. Atlas has demanded that we do not interfere with quote on quote ' atlas business'." The Emperor said with a frown." so there is nothing we can do to save this planet from the darkness?" Horus asked." No there is. Horus, you know me, I always find loopholes. For example, why do you think we became Patrons to certain teams?" The Emperor said with a sly smile as he watched as the Bullhead drew closer to Beacon." So we will fight?" Horus asked as he watched the door open allowing the two imperials to exit." We will fight and we will win!" The Emperor stated.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for this really late chapter. anyway enjoy!**

" Leman, why is there fake ghosts and skeletons outside on the lawn?" The Emperor asked earning a smile from Leman." Well, today is a holiday the locals call Halloween. Blake told me about it." Leman began but was cut off by the Emperor.

" So they have that here as well? I thought that was only a Terra thing." The Emperor said to himself as he walked out onto the lawn in his golden pajamas and slippers and ripped a fake tombstone out of the ground." father! It took me all morning to make this!" Leman protested as he watched his father begin tear up his entire Halloween display." If we are doing this Leman, and we ARE doing this, we are going to do it right." The Emperor stated a he crushed the head of a fake plastic ghost in his right hand as he held his precious morning cup of coffee in the other.

" Gather your brothers. We have a lot of work to do." The Emperor said as he began to walk back inside the building, leaving Leman to mourn his decimated decorations.

* * *

Where are you going Neo?" Roman inquired as he watched the multi colored girl as she skipped towards the exit of the warehouse, only pausing to point at a calendar near the criminal mastermind." Ah, i see. Tell him i say hi." Roman said before he took a calm sip of coffee from his mug as he watched Mercury and Emerald bicker back and forth with each other." at least someone is having a better day than me." He muttered as he returned back to his reading.

Neo continued her skipping as she exited the massive warehouse and stopped to look back at the white fang grunts staring at her." _Never seen someone skip before?"_ She typed into her scroll causing the grunts to hastily shake their heads causing Neo to silently snicker as she began to make her way towards the rondevu point where she had arranged to meet her mentor.

" How long has it been? Nine years?" Neo thought as walked towards a familiar ice cream she entered the building the man behind the counter greeted her in the usual manner, aka giving her a bowl of ice cream and allowing her to pick out any topping she wanted. She sat herself down at the table in the back of the shop, watching the door eagerly as if she suspected her old mentor to suddenly appear in the doorway. He did suddenly appear of course, but not where she expected him.

" Hello Neo." A man behind her said. Causing the small girl to nearly jump out of her chair out of fright." _You're here!"_ Neo excitingly typed into her phone causing the large man to smile as he sat down across from her at the small table." Of course i came. Why wouldn't i come and visit the closest thing i have to a daughter?" the man asked causing Neo to smirk as she took another bite of her ice cream.

Now that she thought about it ever since he found her underneath the remains of a burnt down building when she was four she had always, and will always, looked to him as a father figure despite the fact he had never told her his name." So what's new?" The man asked causing Neo's train of thought to be broken." _Nothing too new. Roman and I are working for some bitch who plans to overthrow the council."_ Neo replied earning a smile from the man." I see. Oh! Before i forget i have a present for you." The man said causing the small mute girl to clap her hands in excitement as he pulled a small box out and handed it to her.

" _But it's not even my birthday yet."_ Neo replied as she took the box from the man." Well i figured i should give this to you now before i go." The man said as his smile disappeared causing Neo to gain a worried look on her face." _what do you mean?"_ Neo asked. The man gave a small sigh as he looked down at a silver pocket watch he carried." Neo, do you remember the stories i told you about a golden king?" The man asked earning a nod from Neo.

She still knew those stories by heart, like how the golden king unified his world and proceeded to start a vast crusade to unify the rest of his species but in the end he was betrayed by some of his sons and the vast empire became nothing more than a dying kingdom under constant attack. It was a sad story really, but when she was younger the man always told her the tale as a bedtime story." _wasn't he a bedtime story character?"_ Neo asked as she took another bite of her ice cream." Well… No." The man replied as he nervously looked out the window at the front of the ice cream parlor.

" He was a actual person." the man said before pausing as two giant figures entered the parlor, one clad in a mustard yellow t-shirt with a gauntlet on it and the other in gray sweatshirt with a gray metallic skull on it. Neo eyed the two giants with suspicion as they ordered two ice cream cones." _Are you in trouble with those two?"_ Neo asked earning a no from the man." _then run i'll distract them."_ Neo replied as she reached for her weapon, only to be stopped by the man." No Neo. i can't run from them forever. Remember to open my gift when you get home. Good bye Neo." the man said as he stood up and walked towards the two giants.

* * *

*Rogal vision*

He had just secured the delicious frozen food referred to as ice cream after he had completed the objective of securing the sugary food referred to as candy for father with Perturado. As he took the first taste of his vanilla flavored treat he noticed a familiar figure of someone he thought knew." Does he look familiar brother?" he asked Perturado earning a shrug from the iron warriors' primarch." Kinda…" Perturado replied.

" Hold my ice cream." Rogal said as he handed Perturado his cone and grabbed a napkin and a marker." What are you…" Perturado began but stopped as he watched Rogal sketch a helmet that reminded him of a certain primarch. Raising the napkin so the doodled helmet replaced the man's face, Rogal watched as the ordinary man become who he thought he was." Mother fucking Alpharius." Rogal muttered as he reached for the hammer he had strapped to his back but was stopped by Perturado.

" Wait. let's be sure before we do anything." Perturado said as he watched the man slowly begin to walk towards them draw a plasma pistol that had a three headed hydra engraved on the barrel." Yep that's him." Perturado added as he dodged a small ball of plasma that hit the pedestrian behind him, shattering the man's aura. Rogal smashed his hammer down on the ground directly in front of Alpharius, causing the alpha legion primarch to be sent flying backwards.

Perturado took the moment to draw a hidden bolt pistol and shot Alpharius in the leg earning him Rogal emotionless gaze." Now he can't run away." Perturado explained as he kept his bolt pistol trained on Alpharius's other leg from behind a random column in the center of the parlor." Do you yield?" Rogal asked as he embedded the head of his hammer in the wall next to Alpharius's head.

Alpharius didn't reply as he held down the trigger of the plasma pistol in an attempt to super charge the weapon." Not on my watch!" Perturado shouted as he literally threw his bolt pistol at the downed primarch, somehow miraculously knocking Alpharius out as it collided with his head." Oh shit….. That actually worked?" Perturado asked aloud as he stepped out from behind the column and retrieved his bolt pistol and knelt down to look at the knocked out man.

Rogal merely grunted as he yanked his hammer out of the wall and snatched the plasma pistol from the unconscious primarch's hand just in time to stop the plasma pistol from exploding." What should we do with him?" Perturado asked as he holstered his bolt pistol." We should drowned the traitor in the nearby ocean." Rogal replied as he grabbed Alpharius by his wounded leg as threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes." Surely you jest. Father will want to see Alpharius and we need to get the candy back to him before he sends someone out looking for us." Perturado said as he shuddered as he remembered how Leman was sent to find them and ended up nearly destroying a hardware store in the process.

Rogal stood for a moment and sighed." Very well." He replied as he carried Alpharius out the door towards the truck. Neo sat waited for the two giants leave the parlor before she dared to move.

" Alpharius?" Neo thought as she edged her way towards the door and peeked out the window to watch a giant pickup truck hauling ten steel beams, some power tools, random electrical appliances, and what appeared to be a man in a red cloak riding in the back drive past causing her to gain a confused yet intrigued look." I gotta tell Roman." She thought as she hastily grabbed the small box that the now named Alpharius had given her, her umbrella, and her unfinished bowl of ice cream. Wouldn't want it to go to waste and besides she was going to be hunger after all the running she was about to do.

* * *

The ride back home was relatively quiet… Well if you exclude Om's swearing every time the truck drove over a pothole or the occasional grimm that is. When the truck finally reached it's destination Om jumped out and grabbed all of the electrical appliances and hastily ran off into the house, earning a sigh from the Emperor as he stepped out of the way to let the machine god past." Got everything i put on the list?" The Emperor asked as he walked up to the car, carrying his briefcase because it may be Halloween but school wasn't canceled.

" Yes father." Rogal replied as he held up a large bag of candy for the Emperor to see." And we found Alpharius!" Perturado blurted out as he opened the passenger door, allowing the unconscious body of the alpha legion primarch to fall out onto the ground." Cool." The Emperor said as he nudged Alpharius with his shoe before signaling for someone to take him inside." My lord, may i go to the schola with you today?" The familiar voice of Kitten asked from behind the Emperor.

The Emperor turned, clearly surprised that the custodian general wanted to leave the house." You want to go to the schola. With me. Today." The Emperor said as he watched the custodian lean against his guardian spear." Well… I don't want to be left alone again with Logar and that bull guy." Kitten nervously said." Why is that?" The Emperor inquired as he began his walk to work." well Logar has been writing more sermons to preach to his followers and he decided to use me to practice his delivery." Kitten said earning a understanding nod from the Emperor.

He understood what Kitten was saying simply because he too had to listen to Logar's dull speeches and at one point attempting to create a hologram of himself to act as a stand in. He actually did make the hologram, but it became sentient and destroyed itself fifteen minutes into Logar's speech.

" Understandable. But why do you not want to be around….. What was his name again…. Adam. Why don't you want to be near Adam?" The Emperor asked as he slowed down a bit to allow Kitten to keep up with him as he headed towards the bullhead landing pad." The man is an ex terrorist!" Kitten stated as the golden duo boarded the bullhead." So? We accept the traitors who have turned to chaos why shouldn't we allow this man under our roof?" The Emperor asked as the bullhead's engines began to fire up and the craft slowly began to rise up into the sky.

Kitten was silent for a minute, the gears in his head furiously turning as he attempted to come up with a argument. For the remainder of the ride was dead silent due to the fact the Emperor sat watching as Kitten paced back and forward grumbling to himself as his guardian spear's end swung wildly around every time he turned, nearly hitting the other occupants in the head. When the bullhead finally touched down at Beacon, Kitten finally had a argument.

" The man has killed dozens of humans during his battle for race equality and was Blake's mentor at one point. He is violent and insane." Kitten said earning a weary smile from the Emperor." Two things first, remind me to tell Om not to let you peek through student files again and second do you really think i would really trust the fellow?" The Emperor said as he opened a massive wooden door to allow Kitten and several other people inside the school. Kitten merely gawked at the Emperor in surprise as the master of mankind began to wickedly smile.

" i didn't want Adam anywhere near Scarlet for one nor do i trust the lies he spewed from his mouth when we first met." The Emperor said earning a generally good question from Kitten." But my lord, you said he didn't talk much and just sat next to you glaring at your illusion. So how do you know he is not to be trusted?" Kitten asked a the Emperor waded through the swarm of students standing in the hallway congregating." A man's mind is a interesting and busy place. While Adam sat next to me i took the liberty of poking around in his mind." The Emperor said as he waved to Port as the tubby man walked past, obviously going towards the teacher's lounge.

" so… is he planning something?" Kitten asked earning a nod from the Emperor as he turned down the hallway to his classroom." He attended Logar's services to find valuable information, he did achieve this when i appeared. Now he is planning on killing my grandchild, blaming it on one of us, and a multitude of other things." The Emperor grimly replied as he pushed the large golden door open." what should we do?" Kitten worriedly asked." Nothing." The Emperor bluntly replied as he set his briefcase down on the desk, taking a brief moment to look at a familiar mop of hair dart down behind some desks at the back of the room by the door.

" Nothing? Are you insane?" Kitten began only to be silenced as the Emperor turned to face him with a stern look on the god's face." We will do nothing. Understood?" The Emperor asked earning a nod from Kitten. The Emperor was silent for a moment." I feel slightly bad for him now." The Emperor muttered." Why?" Inquired Kitten as his keen hearing hear someone crawling around on the ground five rows of desks away from the Emperor.

Casually moving in front of the Emperor, Kitten positioned himself between the possible threat and his lord." Om's home and is aware of his plans." The Emperor said as his eyes began to glow golden and all of the desks were ripped up off of the ground, revealing a surprise Jaune." ummmmm… Hi?" Jaune stammered as Kitten grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the front of the room.

* * *

Adam stealthy sneaked towards the baby's nursery with a large murderous smile on his face." How stupid of these filthy humans to place a sign telling me where my target is." He thought as he slowly made his way downstairs into the basement with his sword drawn." Odd place to put a baby though." he thought in the back of his mind as he entered a vast chamber full of the sound of gears turning, electricity crackling, and what sounded like pistons pumping.

It pained his fanus ears to hear such a racket. Not only did it mess with his senses it clearly messed with his mind." h-how is this possible? It sounds far away yet right next to me…." Adam thought as he took a few more steps into the darkness before a sudden blue spark of electricity caught his attention. It was a small blue spark but it somehow miraculously illuminated a slightly ajar door. Adam at this point raised his gun sheath and cautiously made his way towards the door." 3. 2. 1. Go!" Adam thought as he kicked open the door to find an odd sight.

The door opened up to a large room filled with cables, computer terminals, and random computer parts. At the center of the room sat a throne that all of the wiring seemed to connect to." this is definitely not a nursery." Adam thought as he turned to leave only to find that the door behind him had been shut somehow. Adam grew nervous now and slowly raised his weapon to bear as he made his way towards the center of the room where the mechanical throne sat.

The air was suddenly filled with the hum of electricity and the wires and cables connected to the throne began to jerk slightly as the power flowed through them into the now menacingly glowing throne. Adam nearly dropped his gun out of fear as he maneuvered his way to face the front of the throne to find the weird guy who always wore a mask and a red cloak sitting in it. Adam exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

" you scared me buddy." He said smugly as he pressed the barrel of his gun up to the man's head but didn't get any reaction from it whatsoever. As Adam reached to check the man's pulse the machinery around him began to go into overdrive, the terminals displaying large amounts of code and the occasional symbol of a partially mechanical skull, the wires and cables jerking violently as more and more energy was pumped into the throne, and the machinery outside the room grew so loud that Adam was forced to drop his gun and cover his ears.

" WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Adam screamed as he as fell to his knees and small amounts of blood began to gush from his ears as his ear drums broke. As soon as it had started the machinery suddenly stopped, the terminals freezing on the image of the mechanical skull, the cables became still as energy stopped coursing Adam through them, and the door surprisingly swung open.

" i have to get out of here!" Adam screamed, his ears still bleeding. Adam stumbled towards the door, making it a foot away before a mechadendrite grabbed a hold of his leg and dragged him back screaming into the room, the door shutting in front of him as binary chanting filled the room and the sound of power tools being powered up was heard and then Adam's screaming suddenly went quiet and the only sound was the binary chanting and random machines humming.

* * *

The Emperor slightly flinched as he listen to Adam's screams through the warp." Remind me to warn my sons about messing with Om….. and to tell them to never go into the basement." The Emperor said to Kitten as he listen to Jaune finish explaining why he had attempted to sneak into his classroom." Well you see….. My father decided to make a surprise visit today." Jaune began but fell silent as loud footsteps were heard from the hallway clearly heading towards the classroom.

" Hide me!" Jaune cried as he quickly hid behind Kitten, who merely shifted uncomfortably in his armor as the footsteps stopped outside the door." Come in." Kitten said earning a pause from the person behind the door. The suddenly swung open, slamming against the wall as a large man entered the room." Jaune i can see you standing behind that….. Custodian?" the man asked earning two blank and confused stares.

" How do you know who i am?" Kitten asked the large man, who stood with shadows masking his face." I know him." The Emperor suddenly said earning him a confused look from Jaune." As you should." The Man said as he moved into the light. The man had a messy mop of blonde hair and a fine trim beard. This made it difficult for Kitten to actually identify who the man was but the more he thought back to the primarch meeting on Terra many millennia ago he remembered a certain blonde primarch.

" Robute Gillima-." Kitten began before being interrupted by the Emperor." You mean papa smurf?" The Emperor interrupted Kitten earning a smile from Jaune, a frown from Kitten, and a frown from papa smurf himself." Father, it is pleasant to see you. I see you have already met my son." Robute said as he gestured to Jaune, causing the boy to stiffen up with a small amount of fear.

" S-so one of my teachers is my grandpa?" Jaune stammered as he suddenly found the ground very interesting. A sudden shadow loomed over Jaune causing the boy to nearly fall over as the Emperor examined his newly pronounced grandson." Robute, you should visit the house sometime and catch up with your brothers. I think Jaune will certainly find it interesting and i want to meet the woman whom you married." The Emperor said earning a nod from Robute as he pulled out a scroll." I can fit that in my schedule three weeks from now." Robute replied." Excellent. Happy Halloween by the way." The Emperor said as he quickly walk past Robute and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

" So Robute came to the schola today." The Emperor said as he took a quick sip from his beer." I heard from my minions." Khorne replied as he watched the small children walk up the driveway to get candy." My perimeter sensors identified him as Angron." Om said as he watched the children both laugh and scream as they retrieved candy from his newest addition to his workshop.

All eyes fell on Nurgle, who was nursing a pina colada that was apparently too sweet for him." What? I was downtown buying these drinks so i didnt hear about his visit until a few minutes ago." Nurgle said as he waved to suspicious looking father that seemed to be observing the four large men sitting on the porch drinking." Where's the girl?" Khorne asked." The boys and team rwby took her trick or treating for the first time." The Emperor replied earning a few chuckles from Khorne and Nurgle.

" What so funny?" Om asked as he looked over at the candy bowl and noticed it was now empty. Om grabbed a nearby bag of candy and sluggishly walked over to the bowl pouring the entirety of the bag's contents into the bowl." The mere thought of a giant group of genetically enhanced giants escorting a group of girls and a baby around is hilarious." Khorne replied." Where's banana man?" Nurgle asked Om while the other two talked.

" Inside watching over Alpharius. He is still unconscious." Om said as he watched another group of kids grab some candy from the bowl that servitor Adam 2.0 held." It is truly amazing that nothing bad has happened so far. This world is so… what's the word?" Nurgle asked." Peaceful." The Emperor interrupted before returning back to his conversation with Khorne." Agreed." Om said causing the four gods to become silent." Something is gonna happen to ruin the peace isn't it?" Khorne asked earning three nods." Shit."

 **There is a reason the villians ( Slaanesh and Tzeentch) haven't appeared yet. But you'll find out why in the next chapter. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**heres the next chapter of Remnant's Emperor. sorry about the wait.**

* * *

Kitten frantically ran around the "house" dusting, polishing, and at one point mopping the floor in preparation for Robute Guilliman's visit. Or was it Robute Arc now? Kitten honestly didn't really know but decided he would ask later." okay i polished the silverware, moped the hallways, cleaned the dishes, made Rogal and Perturado lunches, and i still feel like i'm forgetting something." Kitten thought as he scratched the back of his helmet.

The sudden sounds of a baby crying quickly reminding Kitten that it was also his duty to take care of the child as decreed by Blake, Ghira, Kali, and Leman. The only problem with that plan was Kitten didn't even know how to feed the baby due to the fact he had a device that fed him protein sludge and that he didn't know the first thing about raising a child. Sure he had at one point looked after some children went their parents were talking to the Emperor but all he had to do was simply stand in the corner and hold his spear and the children would take care of themselves.

Kitten had tried that when he first hear the baby crying. It didn't work. Giving a annoyed sigh he picked up the now crying scarlet." Ummmmmm stop crying please?" Kitten somewhat pleaded as he attempted to cradle Scarlet in his arms but his armor stopped him from successfully doing so, after a few minutes he finally gave up and placed the baby girl back into her cradle. Kitten's mind immediately fell back to what it was best at. War. He immediately analyzed the situation and determined that additional support was required.

Kitten immediately left the room and began searching for any additional personnel to aid him in his mission. After searching two hundred fifty three rooms he finally found someone who could absolutely help him, the Emperor. The god of mankind was asleep in his favorite armchair and had the news on. Papers were scattered around the chair, some school essays that he apparently graded, a newspaper, and what appeared to be a small mountain of bills and speeding tickets, the latter from Khan.

Kitten walked forward and proceeded to poke the sleeping god with the end of his mop. The Emperor stirred a little but Kitten didn't get the desired effect. So he proceeded to poke the Emperor again this time in the cheek." five more minutes." The Emperor muttered as he slightly shifted in the chair." Get up," Kitten ordered. The Emperor opened one of his eyes, looked at Kitten for a second and then proceeded to go back to sleep. The Emperor knew this would lead to Kitten doing something drastic but he was having fun annoying the custodian for the time in a small fit of rage hastily left the room only to return with the bucket of water he used for mopping and proceeded to dump it onto the Emperor's head.

" ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'm up!" The Emperor yelled as he darted up from the chair." Excellent. Now i need you help with the child." Kitten said with a smile as he turned to lead the Emperor to the nursery." hey Kitten, there is something on the ceiling…. It looks like a burn mark." The Emperor said. If Kitten had looked back at the Emperor he would have noticed that his eyes were glowing a golden light, but instead he looked up at the ceiling to find a portal that dropped sea water onto him instead. The Emperor allowed this to continue for roughly a full minute before he discarded the portal and helped the water logged custodian up.

" That was payback with interest." The Emperor said as he helped lift Kitten up on to his feet." you know sometimes i really wonder why i work for you." Kitten began but was interrupted by the Emperor." You work for me because you were originally my bodyguard and caretaker and now that you're in a strange new world that doesn't know the scale of war you operate in you have nothing better to do. Plus i pay you." The Emperor said as he strolled out of the room with Kitten silently following him.

The Emperor followed the sound of scarlet's cries for attention and finally entered the room to find she needed to be fed and she obviously wanted some attention." hush now little one. Your overpowered and badass godly grandpa is here." The Emperor said as he scooped up the baby fanus into his arms and began to walk towards the kitchen." overpowered, badass, and godly grandpa?" Kitten asked as he began to wring the water out of his cleaning apron, something the primarchs had bought him for what the locals call oumsmas." Yes, its a name that Leman, Ruby, and surprisingly Nora came up for me." The Emperor said causing Scarlet to giggle as she attempted to grab some of the Emperor's righteous hair.

" Plus she likes it." The Emperor said as he entered the kitchen and began rummaging around the cabinets for baby formula. After looking through the cupboard three times and then proceeding to ransack the rest of the kitchen the Emperor was somewhat annoyed." I thought we bought twelve packs of baby food yesterday." The Emperor said." About that. Have you seen Vulkan's new pet?" Kitten asked earning a confused look from the Emperor." No." He replied, his annoyance slowly morphing into anger.

Kitten gestured to a nearby window allowing the Emperor to watch his son play around with…. What appeared to be a catachan barking toad." is that a…. Barking toad?" The Emperor asked somewhat fearful for everyone else's safety." Apparently it's safe." Kitten stated." just because it hasn't exploded into a cloud of poisonous gas doesn't mean it's safe." The Emperor replied as he watched Vulkan pat his leg and began walking towards the house with the barking toad obediently following.

" Hello father!" Vulkan exclaimed as he gave the Emperor a bear hug and patted Scarlet on the head." Vulkan, did you feed that barking toad all of Scarlet's baby formula?" The Emperor asked as soon as Vulkan entered the room, keeping a watchful eye on the merry suicide bomber that hopped in after the primarch. The toad's looked around the room until all its six green eyes fell upon the Emperor. The Emperor couldn't tell what was going through the small creature's mind but he decided it would be best if Scarlet wasn't in the room.

" Kitten, how about you take Scarlet to the store and buy some more baby formula?" The Emperor said as he handed Scarlet over to Kitten and proceeded to push the man out the door, handing his a random set of car keys as he went. Quickly shutting the door behind kitten the Emperor rushed back to the kitchen to find Vulkan feeding a banana to the Toad." Eat up my little friend. Then you can grow up to become as big and strong as your interplanetary cousin." Vulkan said earning a small ribbit from the toad as it finished eating the banana.

" Where did you find." The Emperor began only to be interrupted by the salamander primarch." his name is Snoot. I found him next to the pond outback." Vulkan said as he picked up the amphibian." We have a pond?" The Emperor asked, completely oblivious to the fact that there was a medium sized pond past the wall of trees at the back of the house." Yes! And all of Snoot's family and friends live there, isn't that right Snoot?" Vulkan asked earning what sounded like a affirmative ribbit from the small merry reptile.

" i honestly don't know which is more troubling. The fact that catachan barking toads have somehow managed to appear on Remnant, a planet that is billions of light years away from catachan, or the fact you can understand the creature, no offence Snoot." The Emperor said clearly adding the last part to be polite. The toad gave him what appeared to be a bow or a nod, he honestly couldn't tell. Vulkan on the other hand gave a hearty laugh as he placed Snoot on his right shoulder and proceeded to exit the room." Be sure to show Robute Snoot when he arrives." The Emperor quickly yelled after him." That will definitely be funny." The Emperor thought as he left the kitchen to go talk to Om about barking toad proofing the house.

* * *

"Why am i here?" Rogal asked as he followed the short chubby man that others refer to as Port towards the science wing of the Schola." Come now Mr. Dorn, I'm only asking you here to help me teach these students something as simple as DNA testing." Port said." This facility has the machinery used for DNA testing?" Rogal asked with a small hint of surprise in his normally monotone voice.

" Well of course we do! After all the students here have to leave this school with knowledge that will help them out in the world." Port explained earning a rare questioning look from Rogal as Port opened the door to the classroom, Rogal having to duck underneath the doorway due to it being small." When will these children need to do a DNA test in the field?" Rogal asked Port. Port stood for a moment, obviously attempting to come up with some type of logical answer." Well… Er….. You have me there." Port finally admitted.

" But the curriculum says we have to teach it anyway," He quickly added." I'm leaving." Rogal replied, turning to leave but was quickly stopped by Port." Okay i'm going to level with you. From one honorable man with a amazing mustache to another, I need your help. The science teacher called in sick and a substitute wasn't called in time. Please help me!" Port almost pleaded. Rogal stared down at the portly man, almost as if he was gazing into the man's soul itself, until finally he nodded and decided to stay. The lesson began with Port lecturing about how DNA was important and was a contributing factor to a person's aura and abilities.

Rogal fell asleep five minutes into the lecture only to wake up to find Port yanking a hair out of his head." this will suffice." Port said as he held up the single strand of white hair." Mr. Dorn has kindly donated one of his hair so i can clearly show you fine students the differences and similarities in two very different people's DNA. Mr. Dorn, do you have anything to add?" Port asked as he pulled a strand of his own hair out and proceeded to place the two hairs into a odd looking machine." yes." Rogal answered as he began to march up the steps heading towards the top row of the desks until he stopped in front of a odd trio of students. The lone male of the group appeared to be carving something into the master crafted oak desk, only stopping when Rogal blocked his light." Could you move?" the boy asked, completely unfazed by the titan of a man standing in front of him.

" you have damaged a structurally sound desk by scratching your name into it. How do you plead?" Rogal asked causing the boy to stop what he was doing and look up." how do i plead?" The boy asked." shall i rephrase the actuation?" Rogal asked as he furrowed his brow in annoyance as the boy stabbed the carving tool into the desk before standing up." No. I understand what you're saying OLD man." The boy growled." excellent then i suggest you repair the damage you have caused." Rogal said in is monotone voice causing the boy's hands to shake with rage.

" your DAMN voice! I hate it!" The boy yelled earning a interested look from his teammates, a few other students, and Port." The fact you keep your fucking voice in that stupid monotone tone sickens me. You show no emotion. Not when you entered the room, not when you marched up here and certainly not now! Fix that!" The boy ordered. At this point Rogal had lost interest in what the bratty boy was saying and began to repair the desk himself, only stopping when the boy have paused in his screeching.

Rogal looked up for a moment only to find the boy was now standing on his chair with his face inches away from Rogal. Rogal made eye contact for a moment then proceeded to finish his repairs and began to pack up his tools." Everything alright up there Mr. Dorn?" Port asked as he watched the machine begin to process the data it had gathered from the two strands of hair while simultaneously keeping a eye on the new exchange student." Yes the repairs have been made." Rogal said as he picked up his tool box and began to walk down towards the front of the room until he felt something made of fabric collide into his back.

" I challenge you to a duel!" The boy proclaimed." What is your reason?" Port asked earning a confused look from the boy." A reason? I need a reason?" The boy asked." Yes, the duel won't be valid if you don't have a reason to fight him." Port said as he was about to go into one of his numerous tales of his younger days when Rogal tapped him on the shoulder." In order to challenge this….. Boy, what would i need to throw?" Rogal asked." a glove or something made of fabric would surface." Port said earning a nod from Rogal. The machine suddenly spat out two pieces of paper that quickly drew the professor's attention away from Rogal.

*Rogal vision*

He looked through the items in his tool box. The closest thing to fabric was a rag completely covered in grease, oil, and wood glue but Rogal decided against it." It would be a waste of a perfectly clean rag." Rogal though as he closed his tool box and began patting his pockets for anything fabric he could throw. Finally his gaze fell upon his right arm where his armored gauntlet sat, acting as a permanent hand while his actual hand sat in some chapter fortress with symbols and names engraved into it.

" This will have to suffice." Rogal muttered as he detached the gauntlet and threw it at the boy, sending it and the boy crashing into the ground." I challenge you to a duel over the fact you have insulted me with your assault upon the master crafted desk." Rogal said as he strode over and picked up his gauntlet, attaching it to its mount. The boy sat on the ground gulping for air until finally he whizzed what sounded like," I accept." Rogal was smirking underneath his mustache, the moment becoming the closest he has ever come to actually. Port read the machine's readings and immediately ran out of the room, leaving behind the primarch and the classroom." Ozpin's gonna flip when he sees this." Port thought.

* * *

" Are you sure this is the right address?" Linda Arc asked her husband as they strolled down a nice little cobblestone path towards a large place." I am sure. Who else would have the courage to break five laws and plate their house with gold besides my father?" Robute asked earning a small smile from his wife. The couple continued their walk until they finally stood on the doorstep of the palace, which had a nice little welcome mat." Do you want to press the doorbell or should i?" Robute asked. Linda responded by pressing the button and was greeted with a mechanical voice.

" Identification please?" the voice asked." hello?" Linda said unsure of what to do." Hello. May i help you?" The mechanical voice said." Yes we are here to see my father in law, he goes by the name Emperor." Linda said earning a amused smile from Robute as he watched his wife talk to what he assumed was a servitor." And who is that off in the corner?" The voice asked." That is my husband Robute." Linda replied leaning closer towards the doorbell." Or as he is called back home Robert." Linda added.

The door then proceeded to open revealing the Emperor." Om you could have just let them in." He said earning a laugh from the doorbell." So that was a actual person?" Robute asked earning a nod from the Emperor." Yep. that would be the machine god or Om for short. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Linda. I have heard so much about you." The Emperor said as he shook Linda's hand." From Robute?" Linda asked earning a no from the Emperor." From Jaune." The Emperor said as he turned to Robute and gave him a hug." How are you doing papa smurf?" The Emperor asked with a shit eating smile. Robute attempted to turn and walk back out the door but was pulled further into the house by the Emperor." I must say when i told everyone you were coming over today most of them seemed to be busy." The Emperor said as he lead the couple into the living room.

Robute knew something was off." Most of them?" Robute thought as he entered the room only to find himself trapped in a bone crushing bear hug by Vulkan." Brother! It is so good to see you!" Vulkan said as he lifted Robute off the ground." My ribs!" Robute hissed in pain as he felt a few of his ribs shift inside of his chest. It wasn't until Robute began to black out due to lack of air did Vulkan finally put him down." Vulkan this is Robute's wife Linda Arc." The Emperor said earning a look of betrayal from Linda." Hello to you too." Vulkan said as he gently patted her on the back.

" Aren't you forgetting someone?" The Emperor asked as he sat down in his favorite arm chair grinning ear to ear as Vulkan opened a pouch on his vest and pulled out Snoot, who seemed rather happy to be greeting new people. Robute was the first to react. He quickly and unceremoniously jumped behind the couch and attempted to get his wife to do the same." Robute….. Are you scared of frogs?" Linda asked as she calmly walked up to Snoot and proceeded to pet him." that is not some harmless frog! That is a catachan barking toad!" Robute said from behind the couch.

" Meaning?" Linda asked as she leaned over the couch to look at her husband." Meaning it explodes into a cloud of poisonous gas that can penetrate sealed armor and aura." The mechanical voice of Om said as he entered the room with Adam 2.0 in tow." Snoot is harmless brother! Isn't that right Alpharius?" Vulkan asked. Robute once more vaulted over the couch only to find Alpharius sitting where the Emperor once had." Surprised Brother? OH SHIT!" Alpharius began only to find Robute charging towards him and tackling him to the ground.

" Die traitor!" Robute growled as he throttled his brother. Linda moved to stop her husband but was stopped by Vulkan." Do not worry friend, this is how they normally greet each other." Vulkan said as he watched the two roll around on the ground like children." Where is father!" Robute growled, allowing Alpharius enough air to answer his question." At the schola. He was called away for something important and left the machine god in charge." Alpharius said as he gulped down one last breath before Robute returned to his throttling.

* * *

" For the last time Port, you are not a primarch." The Emperor sighed as he watched Port begin to reach for the documents he had brought with him." Oh yeah? Explain this." Port said as he shoved the DNA tests towards the Emperor only for them to be burnt into a crisp by golden fire." He certainly takes the gold theme far." Glynda muttered to Ozpin as they watched the scene unfold.

" Port look. I am the god Emperor. Meaning i am a god. If i felt like it i could throw this entire solar system into the warp without lifting a finger. If you were a primarch i would know. I am the one who created all twenty of them after all." The Emperor said as he placed a reassuring hand on Port's shoulder." What i think happened here is that maybe there was a error in the machine." The Emperor said." Possibly. The machines are not the best." Port muttered to himself.

" excellent. Now go and supervise the duel between my son and that kid." The Emperor said, earning a nod from Port as he jogged off toward the elevator." So he truly isn't your son?" Ozpin asked." No but he is the grandson of Rogal." The Emperor replied." Then why withhold that information?" Glynda asked earning a serious look from the Emperor." Because knowledge is power and in the wrong hands such knowledge could be….. Mistreated." The Emperor said as he turned to leave only to find the elevator opening to reveal Tzeentch, Slaanesh, Gork, and surprisingly Mork." Hello Emperor." Slaanesh said," Miss us?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, Death Korp Commissinar here. First off i would like to say that this chapter was or is 11 and 1/8 pages long, but the site makes it look shorter and that never ceases to amaze me. Second i would also like to point out this story was posted a day earlier due to the fact that Raskor Devil Kell( creator of characters such as Thorn, Lavender, and a few angry marines in Angry marine of remnant) is holding my wife hostage. I have met your demands, now let here go you mad man! Anyway i hope you enjoy this new chapter.** **Also FYI in ten days this story will be a year old!**

* * *

" The hell are you four doing here?" The Emperor growled as he summoned his sword, ready to fight the four other gods in front of him." Know we didn't come to fight. Yet." Slaanesh began, only for Mork to interrupt." Der gonna be a fight? And i didt bring me choppa." Mork said sorrowfully as he lumbered over to Ozpin's desk and picked up a stapler." Dat isant a choppa! Datz a smal shoota." Gork muttered earning a punch to the face from Mork.

" Fight me ya git!" Mork roared as he tackled Gork to the ground, the two stabbing and shooting each other at point blank." Ignore those two. They aren't made for diplomacy and i was afraid to leave them in the hideout." Tzeentch signed, earning a understanding nod from the Emperor." Anyway we didn't come here to fight you." Tzeentch continued, only to be interrupted as Gork began to fire his large shoota, causing bullets to ricochet off of the large gears in the ceiling. Ozpin quickly deflected one of the stray bullets with his cane while the Emperor and Tzeentch just stood there, completely ignoring the small metal projectiles.

" If you did come here to fight, then why are you here?" The Emperor inquired, earning a shrug from the god of chance." not my plan." Tzeentch said as he held out his plan." I am apparently have to show you the past of the humans upon this planet and prove they are not worthy of your kindness." Tzeentch added. The Emperor sighed as he accepted Tzeentch's hand only to hear the phrase," Just as planned." Before he disappeared in a blue flash of light, leaving Ozpin alone in office with two orks rolling around on his carpet attempting to kill each other." Just die ya son of a squig!" Mork roared as he stabbed Gork with a small knife he had pulled out of a random pocket.

" Ya wish ya git! Imma gonna krump ya first!" Gork replied as he continued to fire his shoota up into the air, creating large holes in the ceiling. Ozpin watched the two green skin gods fight for a while before deciding to open the window closest to them." Get off me ya git!" Mork roared as he threw Gork off of him, sending the ork god out the open window earning a cry of triumph from Mork." Dat is how it is don humie!" Mork said as he threw the stapler behind him and dove out the window, eager to continue the fight down below. Slaanesh merely walked back into the elevator, knowing his part of the plan was over and he could go back to his harlem of demonesses.

* * *

" so where exactly are we?" The Emperor asked Tzeentch earning a shrug." I dont know. I haven't really figured out how this semblance thing works yet. But what i do know is that the warp is rather weak here." Tzeentch replied as he skeptically looked around at the scenery before him." This is vale, i believe. During the "great war"." Tzeentch stated, completely disgusted by the fact the people of this planet called a rather small skirmish a great war." so we practically traveled back in time?" The Emperor asked earning a shrug from the god of chance.

" There is a 33.33% chance of that being the case. But i hope that isn't the case." Tzeentch replied as he reached down and picked up a discarded short sword. The Emperor didn't reply as he walked up to the top of a nearby hill to survey the land." I can not disagree with you about this being vale, but i am concerned." The Emperor began. Tzeentch laughed as he walked up the hill to stand next to his immortal enemy." Why do you show concern? These aren't your empire's citizens, and half of them are animal mutants." Tzeentch replied earning small chuckle from the Emperor." True, but they are still humans, even the Fanus. They are innocent in the ways of the universe around them. That makes them worth saving. Plus we both know that i have been in worse battles than this, so if you were expecting to make me turn my back on them because of this small war you are mistaken." The Emperor said as he gestured to the primitive battle before them.

" true, but i did not bring you here to witness this. I brought you here to witness that!" Tzeentch said as he pointed to a giant mountain." A mountain?" The Emperor quietly asked himself only to watch with a small amount of excitement as it began to tremble and break." This is when our benefactor, Salem, first appeared to humanity." Tzeentch explained only to earn a simple sigh from the Emperor as he watched the rather small figure of this supposed queen of the grimm emerge from the ruins of the mountain." So she is one of the closest things to a god upon this planet? Pitiful." The Emperor said earning a frown from Tzeentch.

" Perhaps. But she isn't the only "god" upon the planet now and neither are we." Tzeentch said, earning smile from the Emperor." So everyone's here now?" The God emperor of mankind asked earning a eager nod from the warp deity." Lets leave this place. We have more important matters to discuss." Tzeentch announced an the scene began to change." this honestly is somewhat confusing Tzeentch, first you tell me to merely abandon humanity here, then you show me a battlefield that isn't entirely relevant to the conversation, a weird pale lady emerged from a mountain, you tell me the other gods are here, and now we are….. Sitting in a bar. Why are we in a bar?" The Emperor asked as he somewhat frantically looked around, expecting to see a demon.

" Because i needed somewhere private to talk to you. Somewhere where Slaanesh, Salem, and the other gods couldn't hear us." Tzeentch said as he ordered two pints of beer for the both of them." I am unsure where this conversation is going but okay." The Emperor stated earning a frustrated sigh from the god of chance." So godly mollusk, what do you need to tell me?" The Emperor asked." Salem and Slaanesh are planning on creating their own "primarchs" by combining demons and grimm together. They do not have enough dust however to bond the two types of creatures together correctly however. Due to certain people "meddling"." Tzeentch said with a wicked grin before he took a swig of the beer, quickly recoiling however as the taste was too bitter for him.

The Emperor sat for a moment, somewhat astounded by the fact that the god of chance would sabotage his own ally." But dont you WANT to destroy humanity and corrupt them?" The Emperor asked earning a evil smile from Tzeentch, this time however it was from ear to ear literally." Do not get the wrong idea corpse god, i WILL corrupt every soul upon this planet and regain my collector's edition Magnus soul. Until then however i cannot let Slaanesh finish his project." Tzeentch stated earning a weary sigh from the Emperor.

" i do hate to interrupt but what time is it?" The Emperor asked causing Tzeentch to grumble as he pulled out a pocket watch." four thirty." Tzeentch replied causing the Emperor to hastily pick up his sword and bolted out the door muttering about how he was missing something important, leaving the god of chance to pay the tab." Just as planned." The Emperor thought as he quickly ran through the woods in the vague direction of home.

* * *

" So let me get this straight, you married your wife here and then proceeded to have eight children? Quit trying to recreate your Mary sue of a legion Robute." Alpharius said earning a chuckle from Vulkan." Eight children are not that many." Robute grumbled earning a sympathetic pat on the shoulder from Linda." Eight lovely children i might add. Look brother! They share Robute's eyes." Vulkan exclaimed as he handed a picture to Alpharius, only for the alpha legion primarch to place the photo in his pocket.

" Honey, he just stole the picture." Linda whispered earning a small chuckle from Robute." Brother, can you explain to my wife what your legion excelled in?" Robute asked earning a nod from Alpharius as he began them list off." infiltration, intel gathering, deception, and sabotage are just a few." Alpharius replied. Linda sat on the comfortable couch for a minute pondering what that information made her brother in law, completely forgetting the fact her brother in law just stole a family picture." so you are a spy!" Linda finally exclaimed earning a somewhat strained smile from Alpharius.

" Yes. a spy." Alpharius grumbled as the front door flew open to reveal Magnus, carrying dozens of books ranging from dust usage to how to unlock aura for dummies." Hello." Magnus said as he walked past the room, only to suddenly stop and walk into the living room." Is that a catachan barking toad?"Magnus asked earning a delighted nod from Vulkan as he began to tell Magnus about his new pet." Yes brother! His name is Snoot." Vulkan proudly stated as he held Snoot up like a idol, earning a rather happy ribbit from the toad." So you must be Magnus the red." Linda said earning a uninterested nod from Magnus as he continued to study the small creature in front of him." Fascinating." Magnus muttered as he roughly picked up Snoot, only to place him back own onto Vulkan's hand when the small toad began to make a rather threatening sound.

" Does father know about this?" Magnus asked earning a eager nod from Vulkan." Magnus, this is my wife Linda. Linda this is my sorcerer of a brother, Magnus the red." Robute said, attempting to reintroduce Magnus to his wife only to be silenced as Horus entered the room carrying what appeared to be four crates of dust." Oh… Hi." Horus said as he gently set the dust crates down next to Magnus's books and moved to stand behind Vulkan, hoping that he wouldn't get tackled by the ultramarines primarch. He fortunately did not get tackled by Robute, but was thrown to the floor when Leman threw a punching bag at him.

" Carry your own stuff Horus! I am not your servitor servant." Leman growled as he marched out of the room and towards the kitchen." Is father home yet?" Sanguinius asked as he entered the room seconds later." Not yet brother. But he should be done with whatever business he had at beacon." Vulkan replied earning a nod from Sanguinius." Has anyone seen Kitten and Scarlet?" Leman yelled from the kitchen earning a chorus of no in from the seven occupants of the living room." Damn. That means he is either with father, lost, or is down in the basement with Om." Leman grumbled as he stood in front of the door down to the basement." Are you going to just stare at it or open it?" Alpharius asked as he lead the small group of primarchs and Linda to where Leman stood." I am getting a bad vibe from this door." Magnus muttered to Horus earning a understanding nod from the war master.

" Has anyone actually gone down there besides father and Kitten?" Sanguinius asked." No, no one really has after that fanus guy disappeared down there a while back. Honestly even Rogal and Perturado steer clear of this door." Horus stated. Leman slowly shoved the door open, causing the large metal door to creak on it's unoiled hinges as it opened revealing a staircase that lead down into the darkness below." Definitely not shady. No sirree." Magnus muttered he began to back away only to be pushed forward by Alpharius." Where is your sense of adventure?" Alpharius taunted as he took the first step, only to recoil as a loud crash was heard at the bottom of the stairs.

" That didn't sound good." Leman muttered as he pushed past the alpha legion's primarch and made it down three steps before another crash was heard followed by a thud." What is happening down there?" Horus asked as he watched Leman retreat a step." I dont know honestly." Alpharius replied as he began to inch his way down the dark stairway." Really guys? We are primarchs and there is seven of us. I think we can deal with whatever is down there." Sanguinius stated as he marched forward and descended down the stairs all the way to the bottom. It was a full ten long seconds before Sanguinius finally told them to get down there.

" Wow. didn't know we had…. THIS much room down here!" Leman exclaimed as he looked around the massive dimly lit room, trying to see if he could find what was making the racket." What brings you down to my forge Primarchs?" The eerie mechanical voice of Om asked from directly behind the group, causing all seven to nearly have a heart attack." We were just….. Wondering where Kitten was." Leman sheepishly said earning a nod from Om as he began to cycle through his security camera records." The Emperor sent him out to go get your daughter food, taking Scarlet with him as he went." Om answered as he watched the primarchs look around in wonder and attempt to hide their discomfort. The only one who seemed relatively fine was Sanguinius.

" soooo…." Magnus began only for Om's red glowing eyes to turn to face him." What have you been doing lately?" Magnus asked earning a small laugh from Om." Your attempt at conversation is much appreciated Magnus. But i must ask you all to exit my forge immediately due to dangerous gases that are beginning to pool down there." Om said as he began to push everyone back up the stairs where Linda stood waiting." did you have fun on your adventure boys?" Linda teased earning dirty looks from everyone except her husband. Robute watched as the door began to close." Something is clearly wrong." Robute thought. His suspicions were increased when evil laughter was heard before the door closed completely, creating a wall of reinforced wood between the primarchs and the machine god.

* * *

" What type of food does a growing fanus/primarch's child eat?" Kitten muttered to himself as he read the ingredients on the back of a peach flavored paste that people feed their infants. Scarlet sat in the shopping cart, watching her golden guardian as he continued to look through the shelves full of jars." Do you like ham flavored?" Kitten asked as he held the jar in front of the child, allowing her to decide. Scarlet shook her head earning a depressed sigh from Kitten. They had been in this isle for what seemed like a eternity when in reality they had been there for roughly a hour.

" how about….. Strawberry?" Kitten asked, earning the same answer as before. Kitten sighed in defeat as he placed the strawberry flavored sludge back onto the shelf." Maybe you can tell me what you want," Kitten said with a small laugh as he turned back to face the toddler, only to find her attempting to reach for what appeared to be a can of tuna. Kitten quickly grabbed the tuna and read the label on it.

" Free ranged tuna?" Kitten muttered to himself as he looked up from the label to look Scarlet in the eye." You seriously want this?" Kitten asked earning a happy giggle from the girl. Kitten proceeded to grab thirty five cans of tuna and then proceeded to pull out his shopping list." So that is food for you checked off. So all we need now is….. Peanut butter? I dont remember adding that." Kitten thought as he began to read the rest of the list, only to find a multitude of random objects were added to the original list.

The chief among them was peanut butter for some odd reason." why so they need so much peanut butter?" Kitten muttered to himself as he picked up four large jars of peanut butter and placed them into the shopping cart." do you mind holding this?" Kitten asked Scarlet as he handed her the piece of parchment earning another childish giggle as she began to beat the side of the cart with the shopping list." Excuse me sir?" A timid voice from behind Kitten asked causing the the custodian to immediately turn with inhuman speed.

" May i help you ms?" Kitten asked." Peach." The short woman in a lab coat replied as she stuck her hand out. Kitten knew what she wanted, but still hesitated for a few seconds. Custodians didn't shake hands. Ever. To them it was lowering their status down to a mere weakling and it made them seem weak for such a brief moment of being… human." Come on a single handshake wont hurt you." Peach said cheerfully, snapping Kitten out of his thoughts. Without thinking Kitten immediately came up with a somewhat believable excuse." I do hate to seem rude, but i do have may hands full at the moment." Kitten said, using his inhuman speed to quickly pick up two large jars of jelly when she blinded.

" Oh. i could have sworn…. Never mind." Peach said, slightly confused by the fact that a minute ago the man's hands were empty and now he was holding two large jars jelly." is this cute little thing yours?" Peach quickly asked as she looked behind the large custodian to see the small figure of Scarlet." Ah. Her. No i am the caretaker of her at the moment." Kitten replied as he set the jars down and retrieved the shopping list from the floor.

" So you are the nanny?" Peach asked earning a shrug from Kitten." Probably. But i prefer the term caretaker, i mean after all this isn't the first thing i kept alive." Kitten said, phrasing it rather weirdly but he somehow still managed to get the point across." So you have taken care of children before?" Peach asked, earning a small chuckle from Kitten.

" Nineteen to be exact. They were always fighting, arguing and at one point tore the family in two." Kitten said, earning understanding nod from Peach." I understand. My siblings and i use to fight all of the time." She began." Not on our magnitude." Kitten thought as he listened to the woman's story while simultaneously finding the rest of the items on his list." Well today was certainly eventful." Kitten thought as he waved goodbye to Peach and began to load all of the groceries into the massive vehicle. Scarlet watched from the passenger seat in wonder as three men began to approach the truck.

" Nice looking vehicle you have here." the first man said as he ran his hand across the yellow polished hood." Perhaps. It the functionality that truly matters however." Kitten replied as he loaded the last of the groceries and closed the door." How much do you want for it?" The Man asked as he held up a rather small wad of Lien. Kitten slowly turned around, closing the driver's door after grabbing his spear. He knew where this was going due to the fact the man's two friends hung back with their hands in their coats, obviously reaching for concealed weapons.

" Not for sale? How about you make it for sale unless you want to scrape your golden ass off the pavement." The man growled as he pulled out a golden plated gun and shoved the lien back into his pocket. Kitten began to laugh, greatly confusing the three hostile men." I do apologize, it is merely that you plan to rob me with a golden plated pistol, a automatic weapon, and a dagger?" Kitten asked in between his gasps for air. By Terra he had not laughed that hard in a century, this planet truly was a blessing." Get 'im Kile!" The first man demanded, causing Kile to barrel forward, raising his dagger to strike.

" Pitiful." Kitten thought as he sidestepped and slammed the bottom of his spear down on the man's head, causing his aura to flare a nice bright red." Gabe!" Kile yelled as he slid under the truck earning a nod as Gabe began to shower Kitten with hail dust rounds, each round exploding on contact, pushing Kitten flat up against the truck. Gabe continued to fire until a large cloud of dust rose up from the stray shots impacting against the asphalt." Excellent work Gabe. Kile you could have done better, but you distracted him so that's good." The man said with a cruel smile as he walked forward to grab the car keys from the corpse.

" Screw you Jim." Kile muttered. Gabe watched as the dust settled only to reveal the blue glow of Kitten's guardian spear's blade powering up. Kitten smirked underneath his helmet as he twirled the blade into a combat ready position, clearly ready to fight to the death. Kile was the first to react, charging forward o place himself between the golden warrior and Jim." Jim wait!" Gabe tried to yell, but failed to alert his ignorant boss that the man wasn't dead. Kitten began to squeeze of shots, the sound of purified and refined bolter rounds being fired filled the air accompanied by the scent of death as Kile's chest exploded as the bolter rounds tore through him like paper.

This certainly pushed Gabe and Jim over the edge as they began yell threats and insults as they renewed their barrage of bullets, but this time however things didn't play out as they expected. Kitten began to rush forward, deflecting and dodging bullets left, right, and center making his way towards the thug and his boss. Kitten went for Gabe first, deflecting a punch before running the man through with his blade. The power field crackled and sizzled as it burnt through flesh, blood, and bone making its way toward the man's heart." What are you?" Gabe painfully asked as he fell onto his knees, clutching the spear that was embedded in his chest.

" I am a custodian." Kitten bluntly replied as he placed one of his armored boots on Gabe's chest and yanked his spear out of the dead man and turned to face the cowering Jim who was making a call on a scroll." He killed Gabe and Kile." Jim sobbed into the scroll before Kitten grabbed the man's head with one hand and the scroll with the other." Who is this?" A gruff voice asked on the other end of the scroll earning a weary sigh from Kitten." And who might this be?" Kitten asked earning a growl from the voice at the other end." Listen pal, if you harm a single hair on my cousin's head i will hunt you down." The voice threatened.

" good luck with that." Kitten said as he crushed the scroll in his hand and picked up the cowering man." What are you doing?" Jim cried as Kitten lifted the man up and threw him into some nearby trash cans." I think we are done here." Kitten stated as he climbed up into the truck and drove off, leaving two dead bodies and a whimpering criminal in his wake.

* * *

" Where in Luna's name am i?" The Emperor asked aloud as he wandered around the large forest, looking for something to aid him in his journey home. It had been a entire hour since he had left Tzeentch at the tavern and so far he had managed to get himself lost, so to pass the time he decided to begin to swear using the name of every planet close to Terra and began to slowly move out towards the Gothic sector. It was also slightly funny to the Emperor that there was another Luna, but that became about as funny as one of Port's jokes eventually.

The Emperor finally stopped walking and sat down on a random tree stump, his sword resting by his side." I could create something to aid me. But then again i could just be a lazy ass and teleport." The Emperor thought as he began to ponder what his options were but quickly stopped when a twig snapped behind him. The Emperor quickly performed a combat roll, dodging a sword to the back of the head." Clever old man." A impressed voice said as the Emperor stood up slowly." Old? Well Ancient would be the correct word. To be honest i am probably older then this planet." The Emperor said with a small chuckle as he rose up to his full height, towering over his four attackers.

He could tell by the fact that they all were wielding weapons that they were bandits of some type, so this was certainly going to be entertaining." So what do you want?" The Emperor asked politely as he watched the leader of the group try to pick up his sword, only to fail miserably." what do we want?" The Leader mockingly repeated," Your death." He finally stated earning a understanding nod from the Emperor." As expected." The Emperor said as he teleported his sword into this hand." Hold on Vic. Im getting a odd feeling about this guy." A woman next to Vic said causing Vic to turn away from the Emperor.

" One of your hunches Sue?" Another man asked as he quickly pointed his primitive dust assault rifle at the Emperor." You could call it that. I think we should bring him in to see the boss." Sue replied earning a nod from everyone but Vic. Vic walked closer to the Emperor, clearly not sensing the threat his fellow bandits were, until he stopped a inch away from the god." You dont seem that special." Vic began only to be interrupted by the Emperor." I beg to differ." The Emperor stated earning a sword pommel to the gut, The Emperor barely flinched as Vic stood, somewhat horrified by the large man and the fact be barely flinched to a hit to the gut that would send others sprawling.

" Did you just hit me or?" The Emperor mockingly asked as he acted ignorant to what had just occurred. The other three bandits were somewhat taken back by what had just happened and quickly decided they should take him to the boss." Is the blindfold truly necessary?" The Emperor asked as Vic proceeded to wrap a dirty rag around the emperor's head." Move!" Sue yelled as she hit the Emperor in his lower back with her rifle.

The god compiled and began to follow the two men in front of him further into the forest until after thirty long minutes they arrived at a camp of some sort. Vic hastily removed the blindfold and gestured to a rather small cage that sat a few yards away from the Emperor." Get in!" Vic commanded, earning a rather unhappy look from his "prisoner"." That is too small for me." The Emperor complained." Trust me, it would be better for both of us if you got in." Vic whispered as he gestured to a tall woman wearing a grimm mask." Huh. she doesn't seem that dangerous." The Emperor said aloud, earning multiple looks of awe, pity, and of fear.

" just get in!" Vic hissed as he began to shove the Emperor into the tiny cage." I wanna say this is humiliating but i honestly think its funny." The Emperor remarked as he sat in the cramped cage that sat alongside other cages housing fanus and humans alike." So what you in for?" The Emperor asked sarcastically as he watched the masked woman approach his captors. After exchanging a few words she walked over to his small prison and knelt down to face him.

" I have heard of a man like you." She began, only to be cut off by the Emperor." Well i'm glad your ears work." The Emperor replied. The woman merely chuckled at this before she stabbed the Emperor in the arm with her sword. Once again, the Emperor barely flinched as the sword penetrated through his skin and into his flesh. After all, after dealing with the eternal pain of holding back the warp, chaos gods, and experiencing that damned phantom nose itch, nothing upon this planet could seriously cause him pain just extreme discomfort.

" Why do you not cry out in pain?" The woman asked earning a small smile from the Emperor." When you have experienced what i have being stabbed with a sword doesn't count for shit." The Emperor said as he looked her directly in the eye, something very few people have ever done. All he saw was pain and anger." What is your name, dog?" The Woman asked, giving the small cage a small kick to shake the Emperor out of his thoughts." My name? I have tons, but i go by Emperor here." The Emperor stated earning a rather questioning look from the masked woman.

" Emperor?" The woman questioned under her breath as she abruptly stood up and walked away, leaving the Emperor in his small metal cage. The Emperor had other plans of course and after talking to his fellow prisoners he had decided to leave. His plan was simple escape the poorly constructed cage, free the other prisoners, burn a few things, and destroy the main entrance to allow him to escape and the grimm to enter. Everything was going well until someone rounded the corner to find him standing in the remains of the iron cages and the other prisoners running off into the wild." Freeze!" The man yelled as he attempted to raise his rifle up to bear, but was intercepted by the Emperor as he proceeded to stab the man with his sword.

Just like sharks smelling blood, the bandits immediately burst out of their tents and homes immediately heading towards the Emperor." Well crap. That's stealth out the window." The Emperor thought as he activated his sword's holy fire and began to charge towards the horde of bandits. The first bandit became a small pile of ash as the sword's holy fire proved to be too much for the small bandit.

The Emperor quickly summoned his clawed gauntlet to block a katana strike and returned the favor by uppercutting the katana wielder with the gauntlet's sharp claws. A sudden gunshot was heard as a poorly aimed dust round bounced off of the Emperor's sword, reminding the Emperor that there were in fact smart people amongst this mob that let the idiots charge forward.

But being the fucking emperor of mankind, the Emperor has a solution to this new problem, warp fire." WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?" a large man yelled as a quarter of the group quickly turned into glowing ash." THE MAN IS A GOD! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE AT BEATING HIM!" A loud voice boomed, forcing the fighting to grind to a stop as everyone turned to look at the hooded newcomer. The man simply laughed as he pulled back his hood to reveal a bald head with a three headed hydra tattoo resting above his right eyebrow." who the hell are you? And how did you find our camp?" The masked woman from earlier demanded as she emerged from a tent flanked by two heavily armed men.

" The name is Alpharius and how i found you is none of your concern." The bald man stated as he began to walk towards the horde of confused bandits. As he walked he began to speak, softly at first but grew louder and louder as he moved closer to the Emperor." You all believe in the idea that the strong should live and the weak must die correct?" The man asked earning multiple nods." this man before you is the strongest here. None of your weapons will kill him, let alone harm him." The man said causing a few to turn their attention to the Emperor." He doesn't seem to be bleeding." One muttered, causing rumors to begin to spread throughout the ranks of the bandits.

" Well of course i am not bleeding you small useless sack of meat. You all are terrible shots and half of you cant even use that sharp chunk of metal you call a sword." The Emperor thought as he served the crowd, his eyes finally falling upon the leader of the group. She stood there for a moment, her mask hiding any facial expressions that she was making." Let the man go." She finally said, earning a large amount of protest." We cannot just simply let him go!" A angered voice stated." Kill him!" another demanded." SILENCE! My word is law. Do you all forget that?" The woman replied, silencing the protesting bandits.

" He came here willingly and now this bald prick appears out of nowhere, somehow bypassing our outer defenses and the guards." the bandit leader stated as she turned to face the men." Leave." She stated earning a chuckle from the Emperor and a bow from "Alpharius"." Thank you for your time Raven. I look forward to our next visit." The man said as he quickly lead the Emperor away from the bandit camp and into the woods. The man hastily lead the Emperor down a small path, occasionally stopping and listening to the sounds of the forest around them.

" You must be pretty important if the boss wants you alive." The man began." I would think so, i am his father after all." The Emperor replied." Really now? The boss never talked about you, so we all just kind of assumed you were dead." the man replied as he took off his hoodie and tied it around his waist, revealing a damaged chest plate." well, it's a good thing you came and found me." The Emperor began, only to be interrupted by the man." Yeah, when you didn't arrive at the family gathering the boss figured something must of happened so he sent me to come find you." The man said before he stopped and pointed to a large boulder.

" Get behind that rock, we are being followed." He stated as he pulled a pistol out from it's hidden holster." I am honestly surprised by the fact that my son would be concerned enough to send one of his " secret organization's" operatives to find me." The Emperor said as he walked around to the other side of the bolder, summoning a pistol similar to the man's own sidearm." Hey, i don't question orders. I just follow them." The man stated as he looked around the side of the bolder in a attempt to get a look at their pursuers.

" May i inquire your name or is that still supposed to be a secret?" The Emperor asked earning a small smile from the man." Names buck. My parents hated the color naming thing so i was named after my great great grandfather, Buck Admanticus." Buck stated as he sudden fired a shot off into the forest, earning several return shots from behind a few trees and bushes." Damn. they going to have us surrounded soon." Buck grumbled as he fired his pistol three more times at the bushes, only hearing the sound of once of his shots finding purchase." I could drowned them in warp fire." The Emperor suggested as he fired a shot off from the dust pistol.

He honestly didn't see what was so special about these guns, all they did was shoot explosive powder at someone making them highly ineffective. Buck stopped shooting and turned to face the significantly larger man." Drowned them in fire?" Buck asked earning a shrug from the emperor as he just began to spray the trees and bushes with ice dust rounds, creating random chunks of ice everywhere." What? I think what i said sounds kinda cool." The Emperor replied as he reloaded." It sounds stupid. You can't drowned a person in fire. You can definitely burn them." Buck stated as he fired a few shots before ducking back into cover.

" Bullshit, you can absolutely drowned a person with warp fire." The Emperor said as he abruptly threw his pistol at one of the bold bandits, causing the man to fall backwards into a tree due to the sheer force of the throw. The Emperor boldly stepped out from the cover of the bolder and rolled his sleeves up a bit." Who wants to participate in a experiment?" The Emperor asked as he summoned warp fire and began to douse the surrounding area with hot jets of warp fire.

There were a few screams, but they were quickly silenced as more warp fire was sent in their general direction." There." The Emperor said as he turned back to face the alpha legion operative, only to find that Buck had disappeared." Typical, abandoning me in the middle of nowhere." The Emperor thought as he walked past the boulder and pushed a few branches out of his way, only to find a small town with bullhead launchpad." never mind. Buck gets a five outta five stars on this one." The Emperor muttered as he advanced towards the town, ready to either talk his way onto a bullhead heading towards beacon or to "commandeer" one, either way honestly worked for him.

* * *

"Out of all the stupid things you have done, this takes the cake." Horus stated as he dropped a duffle bag full of gear in front of Rogal." The only mistake i made was trusting you." Rogal stated as he opened the duffel bag and pulled out pieces of his armor." So everyone is here to watch you fight." Horus began, only to pause as he attempted to choose the right set of words that would hopefully inspire Rogal." So go and crush that guy, proving to him that a good offense is a better defence." Horus continued, somewhat mixing up his words as he attempted to inspire his montotone brother." Yes." Rogal replied as he replaced his metal hand with a cremite gauntlet.

" holy shit this place is packed." Perturado noted as he lead Lion and Lorgar into the large room." I'll say. How many of these people do you think are willing to convert?" Lorgar said as he reached into his pocket to pull out his copy of the imperial truth, only to be stopped by Lion." Father said you can't convert anyone in Beacon." Lion said as he reminded Lorgar of the deal that he and father had made about his "stupid little cult"." Welcome everyone!" The voice of Om boomed, causing the room to simmer down slightly as the god of mars began to explain why everyone was about to witness.

" Today we shall witness the battle of the semester! Primarch vs cocky student. In the right side we have Vert hunter, who has a 9.54% chance of winning. On the left we have the primarch of the imperial fists and protector of Terra, Rogal Dorn. He has a 90.46 % chance of winning." Om explained as he began to remotely activate the necessary machines to monitor aura and to create a shield to protect the large crowd gathered by yelling binary at them. Rogal had opted to clad himself in the centurion armor he had worn for years while hiding in the depths of the imperial palace, towering over the significantly smaller Vert.

He had removed the weaponry off of the armor and opted instead for a shield and a chainsaw sword as a way to make the fight "fair"." now i want a nice clean fair fight." Om said sarcastically as he began to mutter in curses to the machine spirits of the bombs that Vert secretly carried, making them faulty in case the boy attempted to cheat." Fair fight my ass." Vert grumbled as he readied his shotgun rapier combo, hastily loading a few fire dust shells into the weapons chamber." match begins in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Commence." Om said as he heard a sudden binging coming from his scroll as the combatants ran at each other, Vert firing like a madman as he dodged lighting fast slashes from the large man.

" Yes what is it?" Om demanded as he answered the scroll, only to be answered by a rather tired voice." We are the council of vale and we are here to say we are VERY disappointed in your lack of work." The voice said. Another attempted to continue but was cut off as three more familiar voices joined the call." Is this a fucking Skype call?" Khorne asked as he polished one of his freshly collected skulls in the bottom right corner." I think it is…. Can you guys see me right now?" Nurgle asked from inside the kitchen in the Emperor's house, a half eaten cake sitting in front of him.

" Damn it Nurgle. I was saving that." The Emperor groaned from inside a bullhead." So how you guys doing at beacon?" The Emperor asked, the four gods completely forgetting about the Council on the other end of the line." Doing fine. Rogal is fighting some kid at the moment and both have yet to actually hit the other person significantly yet." Om stated earning a nod from the Emperor." Is it to the death?" Khorne inquired as the camera became shaky as gunshots and yelling were suddenly heard behind him.

" No a argument over a desk from what i heard." Nurgle replied as he took a bite of the delicious chocolate cake." Back on topic gentlemen! We are disappointed by your lack of results in dealing with the white fang." A rather nervous voice stated, earning all four of the gods attention." We were assigned a task? I mean i know we were given a job about dealing with the fang in all, but the contract said when contacted. Was it a email? I didn't receive a email. Did you Khorne?" Nurgle said, causing the Emperor to smile.

He immediately knew they were fucking with the shady council." No. I dont own a computer." Khorne replied as the audio cut out for a second then the image." looks like crushed the scroll again." Om said, clearly annoyed by the fact that a small machine spirit was killed." And for your information, Blau, we have all of the data we require." Om stated, earning a shocked gasp from the other end of the conference call as a shocked Blau attempted to figure out how these odd people had found out his name.

" this is crazy. How did you find out that snippet of information?" Another person shrouded in shadows asked earning a sinister chuckle from the three gods." We have our ways, Rosso." The Emperor said with a wicked smile." I can assure you, we have been quite busy over these last few weeks gathering information on everyone here and our enemies." Nurgle said as he began to shovel the cake into his mouth, his shit eating grin coated in chocolate.

*Rogal vision*

It had been centuries since he had last picked up a shield and a chainsaw sword, but the more he stabbed and blocked the more it came back to him." Block to the left. Parry. Stab. Slash." Rogal though as he began to push forward, almost like a mechanicus battle servitor in his actions. Vert knew what the armored giant was attempting to do, despite the fact Rogal had no idea what he was going to do, so the next time Rogal took a step forward Vert dove between his legs. Vert preformed a perfect combat roll and proceeded to fire his entire clip into the exposed back of the centurion armor, occasionally firing at Rogal's head somewhat angering the giant primarch.

" Stop dodging boy." Rogal demanded in his monotone voice as he swung his sword in a wide ark, somehow managing to hit Vert in the leg." First strike to Rogal Dorn." Om announced as he looked up from the heated debate of a conference call, taking a small second to note the small dents in the centurion armor before returning his attention to the call. Vert stumbled backwards before activating his semblance, invisibility.

" Try finding me now!" Vert said as he bolted towards Rogal, jumping as he got within range of the primarch. Rogal felt a sudden weigh on his shoulders and a barrel press against his head." Its over." Vert said with a smirk as he pulled the trigger, expecting the man to have no aura. But to the amazement of the other primarchs, Om, and Vert, Rogal Dorn did indeed have a aura and a powerful semblance.

Rogal immediately dropped his shield and grabbed the boy's leg." As father said once, Your fucked." growled Rogal as he slammed the boy into the ground to his left and then to his right. Vert began to fire his weapon widely in an attempt to hit Rogal before he did anything else, but was thrown into a wall for his troubles. Rogal was on the offensive now and with his aura fixing his multiple cuts Velt could turn invisible again, leaving himself nearly defenseless as the chainsaw sword collided with his rapier.

" This sword was not made for this." Vert thought as he began to be literally pushed back by the sheer force of Rogal's strikes. Sparks flew off the blades of the two swords as both fighting for dominance. Vert finally began to gain the upper hand as he used his aura to enhance his muscles, only for Rogal to abruptly pull his sword away causing Vert to fall forward.

Rogal caught the boy by the throat and lifted him up to look him in the eyes." Never. NEVER mess with a structurally sound desk ever again. Or that action will be your last." Rogal growled before he threw Vert across the room and out of the ring." Rogal Dorn wins." Om said as he began to read the sensor data in order to understand what had happened earlier.

* * *

" Thanks for picking me up." the Emperor said to Kitten and Scarlet as the trio drove back towards the large fortification they called home." Eh, it's no problem at all." Kitten replied earning a giggle from Scarlet." But i can't help but feel like we are missing something crucial. Something related to Rogal. Something…. Game changing." The Emperor said earning a shrug from Kitten." Maybe." The custodian replied as he turned the radio on ending the conversation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Apologies for how late this chapter is, i went to visit family for a few days and didn't have time nor connection to upload the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The day started out as any other Monday would. The Emperor and his sons heading of to beacon, Kitten attempting to feed Scarlet but failing, and Omnissiah connecting himself back up to his "body". The great generators surrounding his room rumbled to life as electricity was pumped into his body, allowing the machine god to remain functional while he walked amongst mankind in the flesh.

It always felt good to stretch his limbs every once and a while, but his consciousness could only be in the body for so long before the brain would potentially fry to a crisp." Morning Om." Kitten cheerfully said as he watched the machine god slowly rise up from his chair in the middle of the room." why are you down here?" Om asked, his usual monotone mechanical voice laced with curiosity." Well i needed a broom and i thought you had one." Kitten replied as he looked around the room.

His eyes fell upon the monitors displaying the mechanicus symbol, then to the cables, and finally upon the chair." You really have a dramatic way of waking up dont you?" Kitten asked as he opened the door to allow Om past." Perhaps, but it is necessary lest i clone myself a new body every week." Om replied as he walked over to examine Adam 2.0. The fanus servitor preformed it's designated task of taking care of the generators but every so often it would twitch slightly.

" why does he do that?" Kitten asked, curious to why the machine god had not fixed one of the simplest of things know to the imperium." his twitching? That's what remains of his free will. I find it amusing to watch him struggle against absolute control." Om said, his tone going from monotone to just pure menacing." That is honestly the darkest thing i have ever heard. Of all times." Kitten replied, earning a chuckle from om as he patted kitten on the back.

" I jest. It's his right arm's gyroscope. It is out of line ever since that kid hit him on Halloween." Om said causing Kitten to exhale a sigh of relief. As the duo ascended the stairs, Om couldn't help but wonder if there was any coffee left in the coffee pot. It was a exotic blend, stolen from Oobleck's side of the cabinet in the staff break room when no one was looking. But as soon as he stepped into the kitchen the coffee was all gone, meaning he would have to steal more from Oobleck if he ever wanted to taste it.

Om gave a sad sigh as he moved to sit in the available chair by the widow." whose turn is it to buy the groceries?" Om asked earning a pointer finger from Kitten." it's your turn. Here is the list and dont forget to buy milk." kitten said as he shoved the list into Om's mechanical hands and yanked Om out of the chair." wait! I want my coffee!" Om replied as he attempted to get back to the kitchen but Kitten proved stronger as he shoved Om out the door, throwing him the garage remote before closing the door. It somewhat baffled Om why Kitten's mood suddenly changed, first he lead Om into the kitchen and then forced him out the door.

Little did Om know that Kitten had forced him out of the house for a very good reason." WHERE IS MY COFFEE?" Oobleck screeched as he clawed at the reinforced window Om had been looking out of a moment ago." GO AWAY!" Kitten replied from behind a overturned kitchen table, wielding his guardian spear in one hand and cradling Scarlet in the other.

* * *

" why do flesh bags require so much nutrients?" Om asked himself as he picked up a box of pumpkin pete. As soon as his mechanical eyes fell upon the box he flung it away from him." What is that… that filth!" Om asked as he quickly brought up the data his mechanical eyes had collected when they scanned the box. The contents inside were the equivalent of pure glucose.

Om was ninety nine point nine repeating percent sure that if anyone consumed this on a daily basis they would eventually go brain dead. Back at beacon Cardin sneezed." ummm excuse me sir?" a timid voice from behind Om asked, causing the machine god to quickly whirl around with a unnatural turn to look down upon the small boy in front of him." Yes?" Om asked, the steam vents located where his cheeks should be hissing as they released the trapped steam that had built up.

" i-i would just like to remind you sir not to throw objects across the store." The boy stammered as he began to inch his way towards the end of the isle. Om watched him go, refusing to take his eye off the kid until he was around the corner. With the boy gone Om returned to the task at hand, gathering the nutritional supplies required to feel a large group of super humans, a infant, a team of huntress in training, a custodian, and three additional gods. It slightly bothered him how much lien was spent at the grocery store alone.

" Is that all you are getting?" the woman behind the counter asked, earning a silent nod from Om as he handed the woman the exact amount of lien required for the transaction." Sir, before you leave would you like to donate to the lost puppy foundation?" The woman gingerly asked as she gestured towards a jar full of lien cards." No." Om plainly said as he picked up the bags of food and left the store. The city around the mechanical being was alive with sound, data streams, and people as Om made his way back to his personal car that he had purchased with the money he earned from being beacon's technical support.

It was nothing special, just a small little red four wheeled transport that was cheap enough for him to buy. Om would have absolutely loved to upgrade it but the Emperor decided after Kitten's "little" incident with the three thugs. Suddenly there was the sound of boots running towards him and weapons being drawn." Dont move old man!" A young but rough voice commanded as a gun was pressed against the back of Om's metal skull. It took the old god to realize what was happening, but as soon as he did his weaponry systems were powering up and his targeting array was coming online.

" What do you want?" Om asked as he turned to face the group of muggers, his bright orange eyes peering out of his hood to illuminate the closest mugger's face." Turn those damn lights off!" the boy snarled as he hit Om in the back of the head with his pistol, earning a clang for his troubles as the pistol ricocheted off of the hardened cerimite. Om compiled as his glowing orange eyes dimmed and changed to crimson red as his targeting array began to identify the number of hostiles in front of him.

The supposed muggers got the surprise of their lives as two large guns slowly begin to rise from out of the cloak and take their places on either side of his shoulders. It would have been a terrifying spectacle to see if Om wasn't holding a jug of milk." Drop your weapons." Om stated as the guns began to rotate and warm up. Om watched with glee as all but two immediately fled the scene, leaving the leader and some kid with a green mohawk. Om watched with interest as the boy took a step closer and proceeded to discharge his pistol seven times into Om's chest plate, lodging the seven dust rounds into the ceremite.

+main cannons firing+ there was a sudden roar a dozens of lasers shot forth from the long barrels of the guns creating a steady stream of las rounds racing towards the boy's feet. This was the last straw for the two boys as they took off running back to their hideout. Om gave a small sigh of relief as he placed the milk into the trunk of his car and locked it. He could use the exercise of tracking down the would be muggers as a way to acquire data about how his new upgrades performed.

* * *

" What is your name?" the small frail man behind a oak desk asked, peering up at the large man in front of him." I am Rogal Dorn." Rogal said as he glared down at the man in front of him." Occupation?" The man asked." Primarch." Rogal replied earning a weary sigh from the man." Sir that isn't a occupation. Shall i put it simpler?" The man asked, quickly glancing up at the clock on the other side of the room. Thirty more minutes and he could go home." No." Rogal replied as he looked out the window to see Khan giving him a good to go signal." Is there anything you would like to add to the document mr. Do-." The man asked before Rogal reached over and grabbed the legal document.

" I no longer require this job." Rogal stated before he walked out of the schnee dust company recruitment building." Right. So did we plant all of the devices?" Horus asked earning a nod from Khan, Lionel,Vulkan, and finally Rogal." Father will be pleased." Rogal stated as he followed his fellow primarchs back to the bullhead docks. Ever since the Emperor had his meeting with the council he had begun to collect any information that he could on every single member of the council.

So far most of the primarchs were sent to install odd looking devices in certain locations near schnee assets. Alpharius's spy ring was working overtime to collect data from overseas. Honestly this was the simplest thing that Rogal and all the other primarchs had ever seen their father do, but it was still quite unclear to see what he was going to do in the future and it definitely was unclear what the devices purposes were.

* * *

" so what exactly is the plan here gold boy?" Khorne asked as he watched the Emperor carry a large box into the room during their lunch break." Well my blood thirsty friend, i plan to train Jaune." The Emperor stated as he withdrew a small switchblade from the depths of his hoodie and cut the packaging tape off of the box." That kid? He completely useless." Khorne stated as he took a bite out of his ham sandwich." No. he just doesn't have the proper training." The Emperor replied as he began to pull the Styrofoam out of the box and set it aside in a large pile.

" What on earth is that?" Nurgle asked from the opposite side of the room." A new atlas training droid." The Emperor said as he picked the device up and placed it in the middle of the room for the other gods to see." Looks like….. Crap." Khorne stated as he stood up to examine the droid closer." it has a gel exterior apparently so that the user ma hack and slash at it as hard a they want without actually damaging the important mechanical parts." The Emperor read from the back of the box, earning a nod from Nurgle.

" Sounds smart i guess." Nurgle replied as he stood up to walk over to the other side of the room, but the twin death glares from Khorne and the Emperor made his sit back down in his solitary corner." Sit your ass back down over there!" Khorne yelled causing the plague father to pout." It's not my fail the eggs in my lunch went bad." Nurgle whimpered." Technically it is. You are the god of plagues and decay so you probably could have asked for the bacteria to screw off." The Emperor interrupted, causing Nurgle to sink further into his chair." Screw you guys…. My bacteria is a beautiful thing." Nurgle replied, earning a sympathetic sigh from the Emperor.

" And nobody disagrees with that. But next time keep them away from your lunch." The Emperor said sympathetically as he tore open the control panel of the training droid." could someone pass me the instruction manual?" The Emperor asked as he put on his reading glasses to read the inception upon the inside of the command panel." What are you attempting to do?" Khorne asked as he set his axe down to search for the instructions." Trying to input a easy training Ai." The Emperor said as he pulled out a handful of cables and began to swear as the droid lurched forward and fell flat upon its face.

"... Anyone know where Om is?" the Emperor asked quietly as sparks began to fly out from the damaged control panel. It didn't take a genius to recognize that the master of mankind had broke the thirteen thousand lien machine before he could use it." perhaps Kitten knows." Nurgle suggested earning a muttered thanks as the golden giant left the room, leaving the two gods of chaos alone with the broken machine. The room was dead silent as nurgle turned his attention back to his rotted boiled eggs." Maybe a bit of pepper will improve the taste." Nurgle reasoned as he reached into his tin lunchbox to grab some pepper but froze when he saw Khorne standing over the droid.

" I could fix it." the blood god reasoned as his right hand became engulfed in a hellish light causing Nurgle to slowly reach for his scythe." Dont touch it." Nurgle warned as Khorne began to reach down towards the control panel." why not? Just put a demon in this bad boy and it will be working fine." Khorne replied, causing Nurgle to sigh as he stood up and patted the seat where he had previously sat in." Sit. i have much to teach you." Nurgle said as he walked up to the white board and grabbed a marker.

Khorne sat down allowing the older god to proceed. Nurgle began to furiously scribble on the board until he had created what resembled a khornate daemon." so this is your average daemon, a blood letter, correct?" Nurgle asked earning a nod from the blood god." Now it has uncontrollable blood lust just like it's bigger and older siblings correct?" nurgle asked." yes. Yes they do." Khorne replied, failing to see where this was going." so it's fairly obvious to see the bigger the demon the more it wants to kill and slaughter. Now given the size of the droid, let's call it… about ten feet tall. The average height of a normal human is five point six feet. Blood letters are roughly about six feet tall." Nurgle said as he began to drawing small characters to match the numbers he wrote down.

Khorne honestly stop paying attention for a bit and looked away for a split second. But when his crimson eyes fell upon the whiteboard once more it was covered in drawings, numbers, and a few diagrams." now then. If we were to take one of your smaller mechanical demons and place it into the body of a combat droid it will act in the manner of one of your greater demons such as a feral beast upon entering the body of the machine." Nurgle finished as he threw the spent marker into the nearby trashcan and stepped back to admire his own handiwork." So then doing that would be bad idea then?" Khorne asked." Yes." the plague god retorted as he turned around to find Khorne placing his glowing hand upon the machine.

" Oops." the blood god said with a savage smile as the machine began to morph into something horrific." We should run." Nurgle whimpered as a savage head full of razor sharp teeth replaced the droid's face plate." Nah it'll be fine." Khorne replied as he took a step towards the newly created daemon engine. it 's long dust reinforced claws dug into the dirt of the training arena as it scanned the room with corrupted targeting sensors until it's cracked blue eyes fell upon the one responsible for it's painful creation.

Nurgle watched as the beast lunged at Khorne, its intent clearer than day. The metal beast smacked Khorne across the room with one swipe of it's metal claw, casing the blood god to rethink his idea. Nurgle on the other hand just sprinted to the door, not wanting to get caught up in the battle between the creator and the creation.

* * *

There was a disturbance in the force, he could feel it. Someone or something out there had summoned a demon but not just any demon though. This demon was the incarnation of cheap razor blades, something he SWORE he would vanquish." Something wrong Draigo?" The man to his left asked a he moved his cigar to the other side of his mouth.

" Yeah you seem provoked." A figure clad in a cloak to his left added." SSSSAAAAUUUUSSSSSSEEEE." A odd looking servitor added from the other side of the poker table added before it threw in twenty more thrones and layed down its cards." Two of a kind." The cigar smoking badass said as he laid down his four kings." Damn tactical geniuses." the cloaked figure muttered as it threw it's cards upon the table.

" What about your cards marbo?" The cloaked figure asked earning a nod from the catachan jungle fighter as he placed four aces down upon the table and took all of the thrones upon the table, earning a few grumbles from the table's occupants. Draigo calmly set down his cards and activated his rocket boots. He had daemons to kill." Go go Rocket boots!" He yelled as he blasted off into the air and through the roof of the small concrete bunker the group had met up in.

* * *

Om's hunt had proven successful! He had acquired the data needed about the efficiency of his weaponry and was also in the process of extracting information from the last member of the small street gang." Who hired you again?" Om asked as he loomed over the lone survivor of the gang." some guy named Jim paid us to mug you to get back at the golden nanny." The gang member cried as he crawled forward to grasp the bottom of Om's cloak.

" Spare me please." The man began but froze in fear as Om crouched down to look the man in the eye, his vents releasing the built up steam into the man's face." I will for i have use for you and the corpses of your friends." Om replied as he reached forward and proceeded to snap the man's neck. Om felt bad for killing all of the flesh bags but they had attacked first and he did need additional servitors due to the fact that Adam 2.0 wasn't performing at optimal efficiency due to the bull fanus's subconscious's constant battle to break his cybernetic shackles.

+01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01110011 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100100 01100001 01101101+ ( for all of you who dont understand binary this literally translates to get your ass over here Adam.) Om blurted in binary over a open channel back to the imperial "palace". It took about thirty minutes for Adam 2.0 to find his master.

When the lone servitor did however he was greeted with a large pile of bodies. Adam's subconscious saw this and immediately stopped fighting to free himself from the shackles the cyborg freak had placed upon him. The servitor flinched as the hand of Om appeared upon his shoulder." Hello my fanus friend!" Om said with a "smile" as he looked the servitor in the eyes, knowing that somewhere the soul of the terrorist still alive and was no doubt horrified by the scene in front of him.

" I had a mishap with these gangsters and after extracting the information i required. Unfortunately however this pile of flesh has amassed and i want it transported back home in perfect condition. Understood?" Om said earning a affirmative beep from Adam as he moved towards the pile of bodies but stopped when Om pointed towards a large truck that was used to carry frozen meat.

" That transport will be perfect for this." Om stated as he walked up to the machine and placed his hand upon it. Adam watched as the large truck roared to life, it's exhaust stacks belching black smoke as it powered up and prepared for the task ahead of it. It was very clear by now that human and fanus life didn't matter to Om for he only cared about the primarchs, the emperor, and machinery. They where the closest thing he had to a family and honestly he was very lonely. But Om had ambitious plans, plans the Emperor already knew about.

To make his plan happen however he needed servitors. How many you ask? Hundreds. So he definitely required the bodies and TECHNICALLY he was doing the city of Vale a favor by removing the criminals from it. The truck's loading doors slammed shut as Om placed the last body inside the transport's cargo hold." Take these home and return after putting them in the freezer. Then return." Om commanded as he turned to leave, but paused.

" I can tell you're still struggling to regain control Adam." Om said suddenly, turning to face the servitor." But answer me this what do you think is going to happen when you regain control?" Om asked before he walked away leaving the broken servitor to its task of transporting the new candidates home while the machine go pursued this "jim".

It didn't take long for Om to find out about the guy's normal routine, because after all being the machine god had its perks like constant access to the internet and social media." Jim posts too much." Om thought as he stood outside a odd looking nightclub called the fanus flat. All was going well until Om ran into the club's bouncer." Membership card?" the bouncer asked as he eyed the god of mars with a skeptical eye."... Where would i get one?" Om asked earning a sneer from the bouncer.

" End of the line." the bouncer growled as he gestured to a rather long line to the left of him."... What if i make it your while?" Om asked earning a chuckle from the bouncer." Unless you have a thousand lien in cash on hand i can't let you in." The bouncer said but was interrupted as Om handed him exactly one thousand lien and walked past him into the club." Wonder if he will realize that was counterfeit?" Om thought but cast the thought aside as he entered scanning mode. As he walked his sensors scanned every face with in three yards of him until he cast his gaze up towards the VIP area.

" Looking for someone bud?" A meek voice asked, forcing Om to look down to find the source of the voice. A short man with greased back hair casually looked up at the cyborg, clearly drunk by the way he wobbled." Yes. i am looking for a…. Friend." Om replied earning a small laugh from the small man." a friend huh? You sounded a bit hesitant there." The man said as he stumbled back towards the bar, Om silently following him.

" Because it seems to me, that you are a rather shady man with you're glowing eyes and creepy cloak." the small man continued as he picked up a random drink and took a sip." Shady?" Om replied in a questioning tone as he looked down at his bright red robes, clearly not understanding that no one really wore robes nowadays.

" Yes. Shady. I mean who wears robes nowadays? Only people with something to hide!" The man said as he reached and yanked Om's hod down to reveal his metal and flesh hybrid of a face. Om seemed unfazed by the man's abrupt action and merely sighed a sigh of disappointment as the vents where his cheeks released a large cloud of steam. The man took a horrified step back, causing him to fall backwards as Om bent down to look the terrified drunk in the eye.

" Do you know where a man called Jay is?" Om asked." go to hell.." The man stammered as he felt his back collide with the bar." Well if you want to be uncooperative i guess you leave me no choice." Om said as mechadendrites snaked out of his cloak and slowly advanced toward the terrified man.

" HE'S IN THE VIP AREA!" the man finally screamed, causing the mechadendrites to retract back into the cloak and Om pulled the hood back over his head, only leaving his orange glowing eyes to be visible." See that wasn't that hard." Om said as he stood back up and headed up to the VIP lounge. He had questions he needed to be answered.

* * *

When Ozpin needed something delivered to professor Emperor's residence ms. Peach immediately rose up to the challenge." Interested in Professor Emp. are we Peach?" Port asked in a teasing tone causing the dust professor's face to turn scarlet red." N-NO! It's nothing like that!" She squealed as she sank deeper into her chair." Perhaps she is after one of his sons instead." Oobleck added, still nursing the multiple bruises he bore from his coffee craze earlier.

" Come now gentlemen! Enough." Glynda commanded, causing the two professors to go silent earning a silent thank you from peach." Obviously she is attempting to gain the affection of Kitten." Glynda said with a sly smile causing the dust professor to slide down further into her seat to avoid the embarrassment." Could we all stop teasing peach?" Ozpin asked quietly in a attempt to get the staff meeting back on track.

" No." The other professors replied as they returned their attention back to peach, who seemed to be the same color as ms. Rose's cape. Ozpin could see Peach looking over to Ozpin for help but all the old wizard could do was shrug and push a small bag towards her." Here's what i need delivered." Ozpin began but was interrupted as Nurgle crashed through the door and hastily sat down in a nearby seat, his scythe of rot leaning against the door frame." Sorry i'm late!" Nurgle blurted earning a nod from Ozpin.

" As long as you are here now it doesn't matter. Where is mr. K?" Ozpin asked earning a awkward silence in return." Hes….. busy." Nurgle said, his super hearing still picking up the cries of pain from both Khorne and his demon adversary as they continued to fight inside the classroom." Will he be done soon?" Port asked earning a no from Nurgle." Not unless a certain plot armor clad hero appears." Nurgle said as he quickly pulled out a note pad along with a rotted pencil." A rotted pencil? Is that even safe?" Oobleck asked, causing all of the attention to shift from Peach to the plague god.

" Safe?" Nurgle asked." Okay let me rephrase that. Is that pencil coated in any airborne diseases?" Oobleck asked, remembering that the man was the plague god and there for everything he touched had the possibility of becoming contaminated." No….. i dont think so." Nurgle said as he examined the rotted pencil in his hand. Peach watched for a moment as Nurgle gave a wicked smile and rolled the pencil across the table towards the history and grimm professors, causing the duo to scoot back until they were against the wall.

" why so scared gentlemen? It's only a mere pencil." Nurgle said with a sinister look in his eyes, clearly knowing he had found something to occupy his time. Peach took that opportunity to grab a small bag from Ozpin and ran out of the room as the pencil began to sprout limbs causing the two professors to squeal like little girls. Peach decided it would be best if she waited until tomorrow to deliver the bag because right now she deemed it more important to record port and Oobleck as they ran away from Nurgle's creation.

* * *

When Kitten heard the doorbell he couldn't help but feel suspicious. As of late salesmen and other unwanted visitors had been knocking on the door in a attempt to gain a small amount of lien for their useless products." Who is it?" Kitten asked as he approached the door, spear in hand." The mailman." A gruff voice grumbled, earning a tired sigh from Kitten as he opened the door to find a rather short man standing there with a few letters and bills in his hand.

" Thank you." Kitten said as he reached down and took the letters from man and began to close the large door until the short man placed his shoe in the doorway." Hold on. You have a package as well." the man said as he walked back to his truck to grab a rather large package." Whose it from?" the custodian general asked, placing the letters and bills down upon a nearby table.

" Dont know and don't care." the man replied as he pushed the package over to the door and hopped back into his truck. Kitten wasn't sure what to do after the man had sped off down the road. It wasn't every day that he received a large unmarked package from out of the blue." Now who could this be from?" Kitten muttered as he poked the side with the butt of his spear only for the box to growl. The box began to violently shake as the being inside woke up from his long nap.

The custodian jumped back, spear at the ready to kill the occupant of the box if the being proved to be hostile towards himself or his master." HAVE YOU EVER EATEN A TANGERINE?" A voice shouted from inside the box as a power sword pierced the side of the box allowing a armored gauntlet out a smidge." WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY ONE?" The voice yelled again as the hole in the box began to become bigger and tangerines began to spill out onto the ground." ….. You know what? This isn't my problem." Kitten finally said at last as he turned around and re entered the house, leaving whatever the fuck was going on outside to whoever decided to come and visit the isolated building.

* * *

" Okay i can see where i went wrong. Here." The Emperor muttered as he flipped the map he was attempting to read around, only realizing then he had it upside down. The maps of Vale were notorious for being confusing but the Emperor knew that eventually he would be able to get it right. Maybe." Was I supposed to take a left on main street or a right?" The gold themed man asked as he looked down at the small map upon his scroll.

All around him people walked in and out of stores taking with them their kids, earning a smile from the old god." That could have been my sons and i if the chaos gods didn't decide to kidnap them." The Emperor thought as he glanced back down at his scroll. There was a single message from the last person he ever expected to use a scroll." Father." It read. "What does Rogal want?" The Emperor thought as he pushed the call button on the scroll and found a good place to sit down, a nearby bench overlooking a busy crosswalk where a male crosswalk guard worked overtime to stop the cars.

The scroll rang for a few minutes before Rogal finally picked up, making the Emperor wonder if all of his sons just waited for him to call them. A few miles away five primarchs all sneezed at once." Yes father?" Rogal asked, the background sound from his end creating a large amount of interference." Rogal, can you move somewhere less noisy?" The Emperor asked knowing that the imperial fist would probably be nodding in compliance to his father's wishes." What do you wish to speak of father?" Rogal asked as the noise completely vanished, making the Emperor wonder where exactly his son was.

" did you wish to talk to me about something, Rogal?" The Emperor asked, earning a monotone yes from the imperial fist followed by a unnaturally long pause." Well?" The Emperor asked, slowly feeling a millennia old headache begin to slowly re emerge." Khan has been arrested father." Rogal reported earning a sigh for the master of mankind, causing him to lean back further into the bench earning a low creak as the wooden structure strained to hold his weight." Was it for speeding?" the god asked earning a disinterested no from Rogal followed by the sound of furious writing.

" He was arrested for riding his bike through seven bars father." Rogal said earning a nod from the Emperor." Was Leman with him?" The concerned father asked earning another no." Only Horus, Lionel, and Vulkan were with him. I left after the assignment was finished. They are waiting outside the police station for your arrival." Rogal reported." So the wolf king of Ferrous is somewhere other than a bar?" The Emperor asked.

" Yes. He returned to the imperial household taking care of his daughter with his….. Younger girlfriend." Rogal replied. The Emperor was not surprised by this. Despite how the author wrote it Leman Russ actually took care of his daughter ninety nine percent of the time while Kitten only baby sat when Leman and Blake had classes." Was that a fourth wall break father?" Rogal asked once more, attempting to figure out how he heard his father's thoughts.

" Dont worry about it. So where are you right now?" The Emperor replied, completely disregarding the question." At my company's headquarters." Rogal replied as if owning a company was no big deal." You own your own company?" The Emperor asked, realizing the next step in his plan would be a lot easier than what it would originally have been." Yes. Imperial construction." Rogal replied. The Emperor smiled," okay Rogal. I need you to do something for me that will definitely benefit us in the long run."

* * *

" my brothers need a ride home?" Magnus repeated in a questioning tone as he peered over the edge of his textbook." Yes. Your father wants us to pick them up before anyone starts to spread rumors." Kitten said from the doorway, spear in one hand and car keys in the other." the thought of rescuing my dear brother from the inside of a prison cell is quite appealing but i will pass." Mangus replied as he returned to his book, but paused when he felt Kitten's presence directly in front of him." Are you POSITIVE you're not coming?" Kitten asked, his face plate a mear inch away from Magnus's face causing the primarch to flinch in surprise.

" How did you do that? You managed to cross the room in one second and do it absolutely silently in a full suit of power armor." Magnus asked as he inched away from the custodian, only to find himself trapped between the golden plated servant and the armchair." doesn't matter. So are you coming with me?" Kitten asked as he leaned back to allow the thousand sons primarch some breathing room." why is me leaving the house so important to you?" Magnus asked as he slowly rose up out of his chair.

Kitten swiftly pointed his spear towards the large stacks of books that were piled around the lone chair." You need to get out more and you also need to establish a bond between you and your brothers." Kitten replied earning a unhappy grumble from Magnus as the red giant followed the custodian out to the garage where they clambered into Rogal's pickup.

" You lads going somewhere?" The gruff voice of Leman asked as he lumbered into the garage, Scarlet in tow." to pick up your brothers." Kitten said as he placed the keys into the ignition." Really?" Leman asked, the wheels in his head beginning to turn as he picked up scarlet from the ground and walked towards the back of the pick up." Mind if i join?" Leman asked as he climbed up into the flat bed and sat Scarlet down upon his lap.

" Brother…. You do realize you are supposed to ask ask that before you embark right?" Magnus asked as he watched a smile slowly creep up upon the wolf king's face." Yes, but i believed you could use the company regardless brother! Come back here and play with your niece, i need to have a word with the golden banana." Leman said as he finally made his intentions known, he wanted his book worm of a brother to spend more time with his daughter.

Magnus gave a unhappy grunt as he opened the door and switched places with his brother, taking place alongside his niece in the back of the truck." Thank you brother." Leman said as he finally settled down into the cabin of the truck." Are we all set?" Kitten asked as he adjusted the mirror and started the truck, it's smoke stacks releasing a small cloud of smoke before the truck sped off down the lone dirt road.

* * *

" In retrospect this was a terrible idea." Khorne thought aloud as he deflected another claw strike with the side of his axe." But you are definitely my child." Khorne added as he dodged the snapping jaws of the mechanical demon. The demon only growled in response as it backed away from its intended target. It was obviously going to charge and Khorne realized that. But he was not one to back away from a CHALLENGE! With a mighty roar the beast leapt forward, Khorne eagerly charging forward to greet it's challenge.

A mighty crash was heard as warp tainted metal met warp tainted dust reinforced metal and the two combatants were forced into a struggle for power. But as the two entered a surprising stalemate the doors to the room were slammed open and a something shot forth from the door, impacting upon the whiteboard." What the fuck was that?" Khorne growled as he turned his head a inch to the right to see a small orange fruit slowly sliding down the whiteboard, leaving a small trail of insides behind it as it went." Is that a orange?" Khorne asked aloud, startling the demon as it slowly began to walk backwards turning it's head from left to right to find it's new target.

Khorne didn't seem to notice as he stalked forward and picked up the fruit, it's juices slowly dripping down his fingers and created a pool down at his feet. It wasn't a orange. It was a tangerine. Khorne would have put two and two together but was tackled by the demon as it remembered it's original prey. It howled in victory as it sank it's bronze claws into the blood god, enjoying how the being beneath it squirmed. But it's joy was short lived as a familiar and hated voice began to yell from the back of the room.

Khorne himself did not catch everything the new arrival was saying but managed to catch the last sentence." You leave that cow alone!" There was the sound of heavy boots hitting against the marble that were quickly by the sound of someone in heavy armor tripping and falling down the rest of the stairs, still smashing into the demon freeing Khorne." Who?" Khorne asked as he painfully got up and turned to find Kaldor FUCKING Draigo stabbing at the demon with his blessed power sword.

" How?" Was Khorne's next question, which was immediately answered by Draigo's deranged speaking." Warfare isn't an exact science. Die low quality scum!" Draigo yelled as he stabbed at the metallic demon his sword tearing chunks of flesh off of it's rigid and sharp body." Low quality scum?" Khorne asked as the single gear in his mind went to work, attempting to bring up the names of demons that were of low quality objects or things. He crossed referenced the few names he could remember with things Draigo obviously hatted and finally found what he was looking for.

" Demon of low quality razor blades!" He exclaimed as he pointed a bloody finger towards the demon who was having a hard time defending itself from its mortal enemy. Draigo continued his assault upon the demon until it was nothing more that a rather large blood stain upon the floor." Victory for the Kiwi birds!" Draigo roared as he raised his sword into the air before disappearing into a silver flash of light. Khorne sat down on top of a desk and muttered to himself," that explains why i couldn't beat the demon."

* * *

" It shall be done father." Rogal said before he hung up the scroll, leaving his ageless father to his own thoughts." If this plan goes through, not only will i have control over some parts of the government i will also have control over some key factors of Vale." the Emperor thought as he looked up at the sky for a moment, only to be brought down to earth as a gruff cough was heard." Excuse me sir, mind if i sit here?" The gruff voiced crosswalk guard asked, earning a silent nod from the Emperor as he scooched over to allow the man to have a seat.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before the man spoke." Are you a huntsman?" The man asked from out of the blue, earning a intrigued look from the Emperor as he turned to face the slightly shorter man." Somewhat. I mainly work at Beacon doing odd jobs, sometimes teach a class, and keep my sons out of trouble. Why do you ask?" The Emperor replied, earning a dry chuckle from the man." You merely have the build of a warrior and yet i see no weapon upon you." The man answered." Not everyone carries a weapon around in public. But i can clearly see you yourself do due to the concealed sheath that rests underneath your cross guard vest. A axe i wanna say." The Emperor said, earning a chuckle from the man.

" you are quite observant. But i do not carry the axe for protection. I carry it instead as a reminder of all the terrible things i have done with it." The man replied." Intriguing. I haven't caught your name yet, Mr?" The Emperor asked. The man paused for five full minutes, the look of turmoil upon his face. He proceeded to speak, his voice so low his name could barely be heard.

" Aragon. My name is Aragon." The Emperor was confused for a minute but did not display it, keeping his face perfectly calm as he asked the following," You wouldn't happen to be Aragon the oath breaker?" "yes. That is i." Aragon replied." The betrayer?" the Emperor added, earning a small nod.

" the red angel" the emperor asked lastly." Yes. i bear all of those titles." Aragon replied with a saddened tone in his voice. The Emperor merely stood up and then proceeded to fall over laughing." And now you're a crosswalk guard! My blood thirsty son a crosswalk guard!" The Emperor laughed as tears of laughter began to form in his eyes. This was one of the most confusing days at work Aragon had ever had, but it ultimately was the greatest.

* * *

" I'll tell you a story that happened to me, one day as i went down to Youghal by the sea. The sun it was bright and the day it was warm. Says I, a quiet pint wouldn't do me no harm. I went to the barman, i says give me a stout. Says the barman, I'm sorry all the beer tis sold out. Try whiskey or vodka, ten years in the woods. Says i, i'll try cider, i heard it was good. OH never, oh never, oh never again! If i live to a hundred or a hundred and ten. I fell to the ground and i couldn't get up. After drinking a pint of the Johnny jump up!" Leman sung as the truck slowly rolled to a stop in front of the police station.

" Right, Leman come inside with me. Magnus…. Stay." Kitten commanded, earning a confused look from Magnus as the the custodian got out of the truck and entered the building." So what am i supposed to do?" the crimson king asked aloud as he looked around the flat bead for something to do until his eyes fell upon the small wolf fanus in front of him." Oh." was the only word he could say before the small fanus crawled forward and proceeded to bite his arm.

Magnus gave a weary sigh as he lifted his arm up to view the small child that dangled from his arm. She didn't have any sharp teeth yet so it just felt like someone lightly pinching him." You are definitely your father's daughter." Magnus muttered as he shook his arm a little to see if the girl would fall off. She did not." Greetings brother!" The familiar voice of Vulkan boomed as the salamander's primarch lept into the flat bed and advanced towards Magnus with his arms open wide for a hug, only stopping when he saw his niece dangling from his brother's arm.

" Holy shit! She is definitely Blake's daughter." Horus said as he climbed up into the flat bed. Back in Beacon Blake sneezed in Oobleck's class." Someone just mentioned me for the first time in a month." Blake thought as her eyes narrowed slightly." Leman! You daughter is trying to eat Magnus!" Lionel stated as he lead a pissed of Khan towards the truck, closely followed by a jolly Leman." They took my bike." Khan groaned as he sat down on the passenger seat, moving over to let Lionel sit next to him.

" I think she likes ya Magnus." Leman said with a smile." where is the companion?" Horus asked as he bent down lo look into the cabin of the large pickup." Over here." Kitten stated as he wheeled Khan's motorbike over next to the truck, throwing his spear into the back." are you going too ride that?" Magnus asked, his attention diverted from the child attempting to eat his arm." Well it's got to get home somehow." Kitten said as he sat down on the motorbike, revved the engine a bit and shot off into the busy streets of downtown Vale.

The primarchs sat dumbfounded for a moment, quite confused by the fact that A. the custodian had a motorcycle license. B. he want as boring as they originally thought he was. C. he managed to persuade the police to give him the bike." Holy shit." Was all Leman could say before glanced towards Khan, who looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel." after him!" the speed demon cried, forcing Leman to step on the gas in a attempt to catch up to the custodian.

* * *

" You Jay?" Om asked as he approached a man with a broken arm in a sling." Yah. what you want?" Jay asked as he reached down towards a small panic button that he recently bought." I would advise against it." Om stated as he used a clamp mechadendrite to pull up a chair. Jay's hand immediately moved away from the button and towards his drink." now down to business then." Om exclaimed as he clasped his hands together, secretly pleased he didn't have to use brute for at the moment.

" As of three weeks ago, i now have control over every camera in the city. Phones, security, and digital cameras to be precise." Om said earning a blank stare from Jay." And while i was reviewing the data i noticed you attempting to attack an acquaintance of mine. I must say i dont appreciate that." Om said in a dark tone." What surprised me today however was you hired a group of city thugs to attack me. Now i know for a fact you must have acquired information from a broker and i came here today to ask who." Om said as he leaned forward towards the nervous man.

Om had seen his type before. Apply enough intimidation and eventually they will cave in." I-i am not at liberty to say." Jay said, remembering the agreement he made with the brokers." Really now? Would you tell me if i threatened extreme violence?" Om asked, his eyes turning red as his targeting sensors began to power up." you know what!" Jay said as he slammed his fist down on the table in anger.

" Yes?" Om asked as he slammed both of his metal hands down on the table creating two twin dents in the steel counter top." never mind." Jay squealed as he quickly sat back down." Names. Now!" Om demanded, realizing he was due home soon to perform maintenance checks upon the large building he called home." Alright i'll talk." Jay said, knowing from the look in the hooded man's glowing eyes he was beyond the point of reasoning." The broker was someone in the white fang." Jay whispered.

" Really?" Om asked earning a nervous nod from the frightened man." Well that makes my job easier. Thank you!" Om replied cheerfully as he stood up and left. It honestly was rather convenient for the white fang to be involved merely due to the fact that the Emperor has asked Om to keep a eye on the radical organization. He was told he should do whatever he deemed fit to pacify the group and Om decided to quell their numbers a bit by taking a few of their own and bringing them to his side because after all, servitors only have one master.

 **Side note to anyone interested in what Leman was singing earlier. It is called** **Johnny jump up** **by gaelic storm. i would definitely recommend it if you like those type of songs or are just curious.**


End file.
